Second Chances Never Looked So Good
by eifeltwr
Summary: Bella and Edward met their senior year of high school, both liked each other but neither did anything about it. Nine years later Edward requests to be Bella's friend on Facebook. Can they get the second chance they both are craving?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All ~ I hope you like my story. It was inspired by a true life blonde moment I experienced a few months ago. Who would have known my stupidity would of resulted in a story!**

**HUGE thanks go out to, MAC214, Cyber-Sarah & Remylebeauishot who have helped me, with some serious Betaing… my story, and myself, are extremely grateful for the hard work!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

***Eifeltwr***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… I just like playing with them.**

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter One**

My cell phone beeped, indicating a new text message while I was standing in a long ass line at the only Starbucks located in Forks, WA. I quickly flipped my phone open.

**Edward Cullen added you as a friend on Facebook.**

_Holy fucking shit!_ "Seriously?" I squealed, earning a few strange looks from my fellow Starbucks patrons, but I was too excited to care. The line moved fairly quickly, and I was finally able to order my coffee.

_Edward Cullen….EDWARD CULLEN! _My mind kept screaming over and over.

My mind ventured back to high school. Edward had moved to Forks part way through our senior year and it hadn't taken me long to develop a huge crush on him. We met while in jazz band - he played the trumpet, I played the sax – we'd become fast friends. He was even kind enough to escort me to our senior prom_._

I stopped to think about how long it'd been since we'd graduated_. Nine years… it's been nine years since I've seen him._ I searched my memory, trying to come up with the last time I'd actually seen him. _Our huge grad-night party… wow that seems forever ago!_

I could feel my excitement building as I tried to resist the urge to jump up and down… _I'm so excited. Edward Cullen searched ME out on Facebook_.

"Grande Americano with room" the barista called.

_Oh, that's me!_ I literally bounced over to pick up my coffee, so wound up I probably didn't even need more caffeine. Everyone in the shop looked at me like I was crazy. _Oh well!_

I really just wanted to get home. It'd been a long hard day at work, and I was desperate to see if Edward had any recent pictures of himself on his profile page. I was extremely curious to see what he looked like after nine years.

I grabbed my Americano and headed to my truck. As soon as I pulled into the driveway of my townhouse, I slammed my Tundra into park and bounded for the front door. Once there I frantically searched my handbag for my keys. _Where the fudge are my keys?_ _I just had them! _

Then, like a light bulb coming on, I remembered. Y_ou fucking idiot_! _They're in your fucking pocket! Wow, Bella, you really need to calm yourself down._

I unlocked the door and made a beeline for my laptop, which conveniently sat on my kitchen table. Throwing down my handbag and phone, I booted up the computer and logged into Facebook. I clicked on my new friend request and confirmed that _**HELL YES**_ I wanted to be friends with Edward Cullen.

I took a moment to check out Edward's profile, zeroing in on his picture. _Wow, he is hot!_ So rugged and manly with the firm masculine jaw line with a slight hint of stubble, the bottle green eyes, and the rowdy bronze hair. Of course, like any normal woman, I checked his relationship status: Single. _Score one point for me!_

Then, clicking on his photos, I saw him next to an adorable little girl with the same green eyes and bronze hair. Searching through the photos, I came to the realization it must be his daughter. _Oh, look how adorable she is, and look at how hot her daddy is. Holy hell. This little girl's mother is one lucky bitch to have a child with Edward,_ I thought bitterly to myself.

Once I finished with my standard profile stalking, I checked to see if he was online. Sure enough he was. So I decided to send him a quick note.

**Edward Cullen, as in the Edward Cullen I went to prom with?**

I hit send and tried to sit patiently as I awaited his response. I started drumming my fingers on my table, then grabbed a nearby pen and started clicking it rapidly, something I commonly did when I had either way too much energy or was nervous or stressed... I was all of the above. _Good thing I live here by myself,_ I thought, _because I am even starting to annoy myself._

I decided that I needed to get up and do something while I waited. _More coffee? No, I'll literally start bouncing off the walls. What to do? What to do? I know… music! _

I grabbed the iPod out of my handbag and dashed over to the stereo in my living room. After plugging it in, I scrolled through my favorite artists and selected Hinder. Just as the music started, I heard the faint beeping of my cell, indicating a new message. I ran back to my kitchen table, slid into the awaiting chair and noticed the notification of a new Facebook message.

_Please, oh please, oh please, let it be from Edward, _I chanted to myself. It was.

**I never went to prom… do you remember me?**

"Huh? Is he fucking with me? Of course we went to prom together!" I said out loud as I quickly started to type my response.

**Huh? Weren't you in jazz band? We sat next to each other. We went to our senior prom together.**

I hit reply and waited; thankfully his response was less than one minute later.

**Yeah, I was in jazz band, but we didn't sit next to each other. I sat in the back and played the trumpet, while you sat up front and played the sax. No prom for me… are you sure you remember who I am?**

_What the fuck is going on?_

**Huh… well, crap. Who in the hell did I go to prom with? Of course I remember who YOU are. You moved to Forks part way through our senior year, right?**

W_ere my fantasies of Edward so vibrant that I'm now confusing them with my memories? Who in the hell did I go to prom with? Time to call in the big guns_, I thought; my best friend Alice, that girl has the memory of an elephant.I picked up my phone and quickly typed Alice a message.

**Ali, who did I go to prom with? ~ B**

My phone beeped again indicating a new message from Edward.

**Yes, I moved to Forks our senior year. I for sure remember you… but I'd remember if we went to prom together… must have been some other lucky guy!**

_Holy crap, is he flirting with me? _"Hell, yes!"I screamed.

My phone went off again, this time with Alice's special ringtone.

**Didn't you go with Jacob? ~ A**

_Fuck no!_ That was just great and totally unhelpful… what the hell happened to her great memory? Why would I have gone to the prom with Jacob? Sure, we were great friends back in high school and had dated for about two years after we graduated, but I know for a fact that I didn't go to prom with him.

**No, I didn't go with Jacob. He was tall, great hair, he was in jazz band with me. I can't for the life of me remember who he was… please help me! ~ B**

_Oh, crap I almost forgot about Edward. _I put my cell down and turned back to my laptop.

**I remember you, Edward. If you're positive we didn't go to prom together, then I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. On another note, how has life been treating you? I stole a peek at your profile and see you have a daughter - she is absolutely beautiful.**

Alice's ringtone beeped again.

**Well, that explains about half of the high school population **** Tyler? ~ A**

**Hahaha… I could have sworn that it was Edward Cullen, but he's telling me it wasn't him and he'd have remembered if he took me, and that it must have been some other lucky guy. No, not Tyler, either ~ B**

My phone beeped with a new message of Edward. Still literally bouncing up and down in my seat, I started to read.

**Thank you. She is the love of my life! Her name is Elizabeth, but I call her Lizzy-Bear. She's 18 months old and full of life. Life has been crazy for me lately, some ups and downs. I'm living just outside Portland and love it here. I've owned a ranch for about five years now and am doing well. How about you?**

_Wow, a ranch - that means he's a cowboy!_ My mind instantly turned dirty: _save a horse, ride a cowboy_.

My phone beeped Alice's ringtone again, pulling my mind from the gutter.

**I have no idea who it was, I guess that means we'll have to pull out the yearbook ~ A**

**Damn it, I am going to go insane. All of my prom pictures are at my mom's house… how can I not remember? Me and my stupid memory! BTW, Edward Cullen is seriously HOT… holy crap! ~ B**

Once again I turned back to my laptop to type out a quick message to Edward.

**Horses or cattle? I have always been fascinated with ranches. I still live in Forks. Wow, I made it far, huh? Anyway, I'm currently single and working as a Logistics Analyst. I absolutely love what I do but seriously hate my job. I want to open up my own bakery one day. Lizzy-Bear is an adorable nickname. Kids have such great personalities at that age, and the things that come out of their mouths are hilarious! A friend of mine works as a teacher for a group of toddlers, and she was once called a 'silly bitch' by a two year old… hahaha!**

I hit reply and cracked up as I recalled the story Alice told me a few months prior about the little boy in her class. I had to wonder what that child's home life was like for him to be saying stuff like that.

_Speak of the devil,_ I thought as my phone beeped again.

**I guess I have to remember who Edward is? Jasper wants you to know how hilarious your lack of memory is and says you really should start writing these things down **** LOL ~ A**

I snorted. "Jackass," I said out loud as I started chuckling, silently agreeing with him. My memory sometimes was severely lacking.

**Please tell Jasper that he is an ass for pointing out the truth. I'll see if my phone will take a decent picture off of my computer screen and send it your way ~ B**

Alice was one of the few people I knew who hated computers. She refused to use them, therefore no internet, which meant no Facebook. I thought about how long it had taken me to convince her she needed to have an unlimited text messaging plan on her cell. She only agreed after meeting her boyfriend, Jasper, who constantly texted her throughout the day. Between the two of us, we were able to teach her how to text, and she was now totally addicted.

I turned back to my laptop and pulled up Edward's profile picture. I aimed the camera on my phone at my laptop screen and snapped a picture. _Not too bad_, I thought as I studied the cell phone picture. Satisfied, I sent it to Alice.

My phone immediately beeped. _Edward!_

**I have a horse ranch - cows smell too much. Ha! Single, huh? Me too. My ex and I share custody of Lizzy; I get her every other week. The weeks I have her are great and so much fun. She always keeps me on my toes. A bakery? Portland has a great culinary school - you should think about applying. If that's what you want to do, then you should go for it.**

_He officially confirmed that he is single… YEAH! Wait, does he seem interested in the fact I'm single too? _My thoughts turned to culinary school. I'd love to go culinary school. Even if I ended up not turning baking into a career it would still be amazing to go.

My inner ramblings were once again interrupted by Alice's ringtone.

**The ass says you're welcome… haha! I had to get out my yearbook (thanks!) and I have no idea who you would have gone with. Thanks for the pic. Edward is HOT, he has more hair ~ A**

_What the fuck, more hair? What in the world does that mean? _Oh wait… could there have been another Edward in our class?

**More hair? What? Was there another Edward? ~ B**

**Why did the girls of 1999 get to wear white robes when they graduated? ~ A**

_Once again, what the fuck? She isn't even looking at the right yearbook, we graduated in 2000! What in the hell is she going on about graduation robes for when I'm going through a crisis?_

**Um, that was a totally random question, Ali. I'm not sure why they got to wear white robes ~ B**

_Okay, I guess that I am going to have to figure this shit out on my own. _I put my phone down and sat back in my chair, trying to come up with my next step. _Maybe I can search through Facebook using the name Edward and Forks High School. _I pulled up the Facebook people search and entered _Edward_ and _Forks High School_. The moment the matches popped up, it hit me…

I went to prom with Michael Edwards. Well, at least I got part of his name right. However, I had now made myself look like a complete fucking idiot to Edward Cullen. _FUCK A DUCK_!

Picking up my phone again, I typed out a new message to Alice.

**Never mind, Ali, I figured it out. It was Michael Edwards. But hey, at least I got the Edward part right. Edward Cullen is by far hotter! ~ B**

**I don't remember that guy. Edward does have more going for him **** Does he live close by? ~ A**

**No, of course not! He lives in Portland ~ B**

**Just remember that Portland isn't that far away, especially if YOU are the one driving; you can be there in 4 hours. I'm going to let you keep talking to your new friend. I have to open in the morning. Let me know how it goes ~ A**

**Good night darling, and please tell the ass good night… Love ya! ~ B**

**Love ya too! He's still laughing! Nighty night ~ A**

Setting my cell back down on the table, I noticed how late it'd gotten and realized it was way past my bed time. _One last message to Edward tonight then it's off to bed_, I scolded myself. I'm going to pay for this late night come morning… _Totally worth it!_

**Western Culinary Institute, right? I went on a tour of their facility a few years ago. They have an amazing pastry program. If I thought I could work and go to school, I would totally do it. Although I'd ideally like to not have to work while attending school, but money for silly things like food and rent is a little too important for me to continue without. Wow, I didn't realize how late it was getting. I'd love to continue to chat and catch up with you. Here is my number, please stay in touch. Sleep well, good night.**

Almost immediately I got a message back from Edward

**Have a great night, Bella. I really enjoyed talking with you and hope to continue in the near future. Here is my number as well, please do not be afraid to use it. Sleep well, Beautiful, and I'll talk to you soon.**

_Beautiful? Did he just call me beautiful? Wow! _

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

The next morning I barely woke up to my four alarms (my alarm clock and the three alarms on my cell) - I've never been a morning person. I padded down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. _Thank goodness I remembered to preset the pot to turn on this morning. _

I slouched against the kitchen counter, savoring my first cup, and noticed my cell phone blinking. _Odd_, I thought. _I usually take it to my bedroom to charge. Huh, I guess I forgot_.

**One New Text Message**, my screen told me. I flipped my phone open and nearly spit out my coffee when I saw that it was from Edward

**Morning, Beautiful. It was great talking with you last night. I hope you slept well ~ E**

_He just called me beautiful again!_

I checked the message time and saw that it was sent at 5:28am. _Who the hell is up at 5:28am? It's not even light out. _I took a moment to get over my shock about Edward being up so early - and him calling me beautiful - before I decided to text him back. _I wonder if he would object to me giving him a nickname. 'Handsome' would be very fitting._ I decide to be bold and typed him a message.

**Hey, Handsome, I slept well, thanks. What in the hell were you doing up at 5:28 this morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping like a normal person? Crap, I need more coffee! ~ B**

I almost immediately received a reply.

**Ha ha! I own a ranch, remember? I get up before the sun rises. I'm done with my morning chores and enjoying some breakfast with Lizzy-Bear. Are you off to work? ~ E**

_Lizzy-Bear, I just love that name. I wonder if he realizes what a turn on it is for me that he is not embarrassed by his sweet nothings for his daughter. He must be such a great dad. _I sighed.

**Yeah, I still need to get ready. Give me a call later if you want ~ B**

I flipped my phone shut and threw it in my handbag. Prancing over to the coffee pot for my second cup, I glanced at the time on the stove. _Oh holy fuck… I'm late!_

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Towards the end of my work day, I got a call from Alice. While I juggled my paperwork in one hand, I picked up my cell in the other.

"Hey Ali, how was school today? Did you get called a silly bitch again?" I asked, giggling.

"_You_ are a silly bitch, Bella. Are you ever going to let me live that down?" she huffed.

"No way in hell, sunshine! So, what's up?" I pulled the phone slightly away from me. "Hey, Mac, can you please let the FedEx driver know we're done with him for the day? He's plugging up one of the bay doors."

"Sure thing, boss," Mac called back to me as he went out onto the dock.

"Sorry, Ali, it's been crazy today!" I said breathlessly into the phone.

"No worries. So, how did things go last night with Edward?"

"It went well. Once I got over my stupidity, we did a lot of catching up." I slumped down in my crap excuse of an office chair and continued, "I still can't believe that I did that. How in the hell could I have gotten so confused? Who can't remember the person they went to prom with?"

"I don't know, Bell, but it was pretty funny. As I recall you had a thing for Edward back in high school. Could you of possibly fantasized that you went to prom together? I don't really remember the actual guy you went with, so you must not have been as obsessed with him as you were with Edward," Alice giggled.

"I was _not_ obsessed with Edward," I stated firmly. "I merely thought that he was hot. Although I do remember when we had a movie day in band, we were watching _Guys and Dolls; _we sat next to each other, whispering the whole time. I don't know, Ali, there was just something about him, even way back then, that drew me in. Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you're crazy, Bella. I think you are realizing how much of an effect his friendship had on you. This is a good thing… so, have you talked to Edward yet today?"

I blushed. "Yes, he sent me a text this morning. Hey, Ali, I hate to cut this short, but if I want to get out of here at a decent time tonight I really have to get this shit done and these drivers off of my dock."

"Sure thing, Bell, call me later," she said before she hung up.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Between the calls, text messages, and Facebook, Edward and I had been in almost constant communication since we'd exchanged numbers nearly two months ago.

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving, and I was driving myself to work when my phone beeped with a new text message. As I pulled up to a stop light, I quickly checked the message.

**Morning, Beautiful, can you call me when you get a moment? I want to talk to you about something. ~ E**

_Hmmm, I wonder what he wants to talk about. _Thank goodness I was close to my crap ass job so I could reply. After parking the truck I quickly typed out my response.

**Sure thing, Handsome, I'll call you on my lunch break ~ B**

I loved how comfortable Edward and I had gotten while talking to each other. He always called me 'Beautiful' and I always called him 'Handsome'. _I heart nicknames!_

I honestly didn't think the morning could have gone any slower. Thank goodness my lunch time was flexible. Around 10:30 I was about ready to go crazy, so I told my crew I was taking an early lunch to get some much-needed Starbucks.

I grabbed my handbag, cell, and work badge and headed to my truck. On my way out I dialed Edward's number and he picked up after only two short rings.

"Hey, Beautiful, early lunch?" he chuckled.

"Hey. Yes, early lunch today. I'm in dire need of Starbucks." _Plus, I couldn't wait any longer to talk with you_, I giggled to myself.

"So, what's up?" I asked as I steered my truck towards Starbucks.

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat, "I just wanted to let you know I've decided to come home for Thanksgiving."

I instantly started giggling again. C_rap, Bella, calm down._ I took a quick moment to calm myself so I'd sound normal and not like a giddy teenager. "Oh, really? When do you get in?"

"Yes, really. I decided since Lizzy-Bear is spending Thanksgiving with her mom, I'd come home and visit my family. I haven't been home in a couple of years; my parents usually fly out to us since I have the ranch."

_Wait…family…is he going to visit me at all?_

"That's great," I said, trying to sound positive and upbeat while feeling deflated. "I am sure everyone will be excited to have you back in town."

"Does that mean you aren't excited I'm coming home?" Edward asked playfully.

_Wait, what? Me?_ I instantly felt giddy again. "Of course I'm excited!" I practically yelled into the phone.

Edward breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. "Well good, because you are the main reason why I'm coming home."

"Really?" I squeaked… _Fuck, Bella; calm yourself before you scare him off_. Clearing my throat, I continued, "I mean, really?"

"Of course. Bella, I know we only got back in touch a couple months ago, but I can't seem to get you out of my mind." He dragged in a ragged breath. "I never told you this before but I had a huge thing for you back in high school."

_Calm, Bella, stay calm… FUCK being calm!_

"Seriously?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice from betraying my feelings of euphoria.

"Seriously." he emphasized.

"Can you hold on for one moment, please?" After he agreed, I moved the phone away from my ear as I pulled up to the drive-thru Starbucks. I quickly placed my order and brought the phone back up to my ear as I pulled forward to wait in the line of cars for my coffee.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries," Edward responded.

"So, as I was saying," I started, "if we're going with honesty today, I have to tell you I had a big thing for you back in high school as well." My chest and face flushed and my heart picked up speed as I confessed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded shyly.

Edward chuckled. "Well, that explains why you swore up and down we went to prom together."

_Oh hell, I was hoping that he had forgotten about that. _"What?" I asked, stalling to clear my head.

"That totally explains it. Be honest, since you had a thing for me back in high school, could that be why you thought we went to prom together?" he asked laughing.

"Possibly," I squeaked, totally embarrassed now that he knew I'd fantasized about going to prom with him.

"It's okay," Edward cleared his throat, the teasing tone leaving his voice. "In fact, I love it. I'm extremely flattered. I'd have loved to have gone to prom with you, and that's why I decided not to go at all. I couldn't handle seeing you go with someone else."

I felt my body melt a bit in my seat, "I'm so sorry. I wish we'd have told each other how we felt back then. Maybe I would actually have remembered my prom!" I laughed.

"Oh, you would have remembered it," he said gravely, and then let out a sigh. "Oh well, the past is in the past. I look at it as we weren't ready for each other back then. Now is our second chance."

I giggled and said, "I love second chances."

"$4.40" the barista told me as I pulled up to the window. I handed my cash over, in exchange for my coffee and water.

As I pulled away from the window, I turned my full attention back to Edward. "Sorry about that, I swear I'm done with interrupting our conversation," I blushed, as I maneuvered out of the parking lot and headed back to work.

"Once again, no worries. I would never dream of coming between you and your caffeine fix," Edward chuckled.

"Did you tell me when you were planning on coming into town?" I asked, as I honestly couldn't remember if he had.

"I'm actually driving up tomorrow, so I'll probably be there sometime in the afternoon. I have to drop Lizzy off at Lauren's house at 10am, and I don't have to pick her up until Monday. I get a whole six days in Forks," Edward responded.

"What about your horses?"

"I have a ranch foreman who'll take care of everything while I'm away. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be."

"Good," I sighed with relief. "Six whole days, huh? So, are you going to schedule some time to see me?" I asked, wondering where my directness had come from.

"You, my beautiful girl, are going to be my main focus," Edward said.

_Did he really just say 'my beautiful girl'? Aaawwww, _I sighed to myself.

"Well, I won't complain about that," I added seriously, as I squirmed in the driver seat of my truck, while barreling down the highway.

"Do you get a four day weekend?" Edward asked.

"Um, sort of. I'm on call Friday, but most likely I won't have to go in. Just one of the many perks of being in charge. I have a few employees who jump at the chance to collect holiday pay, so I might as well let them take advantage of it. I'm salaried anyway, so it doesn't make any difference to me."

"You sound like a great boss. Are there any other plans you have this weekend that I should know about?" he asked.

"The only one I can think of is on Sunday… we're having Thanksgiving with my gram's boyfriend's family. I can call Sam - he's the boyfriend - and let him know I'll be bringing a guest," I said, and then quickly realized maybe he already had plans. "That is if you'd like to come with me?" I added.

"I'd love to go," Edward responded, and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot of my work.

"I love that your grandma has a boyfriend," Edward said between laughs.

"Yeah, it cracks me up too, although if you were to ask her, they are not together - they are just friends. She is in total denial," I laughed, while drumming my fingers along the steering wheel, remembering the two of them kissing when they thought no one was looking.

"So."

"Yes?" I asked, after I took a sip of my coffee.

"I should be in town tomorrow afternoon. My first stop is to say a quick hello to my folks, but then I'm free. Would you allow me to take you out to dinner?" he asked nervously.

I sighed calmly on the outside but screamed, _FUCK YES_ on the inside. "I'd love to have dinner with you. But you don't have to take me anywhere. I can make us dinner."

"Really, you don't have to make us dinner," Edward tried to reason.

"No," I stated firmly. "I want to. What is your stance on tacos?" I asked.

"I love tacos. Can I bring anything?"

After giving it a moment's thought, I said, "Beer?"

Edward chuckled, "I think I can manage that."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sad to say my thirty minute lunch break is over. I need to get back to work."

"Can I call you later tonight?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"You'd better… I should get off around five. I'll send you a message later with my address for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Have a good afternoon, Beautiful, and I'll talk to you in a few hours."

"Okay, Handsome, bye," I said sadly, then flipped my phone shut. I pushed open my truck door and grabbed my coffee to head back inside. Just as I closed the door my cell beeped with a new text from Edward.

**Cheer up! I'll miss your beautiful laugh until I hear it again ~ E**

_Oh man, I think my insides just melted some more. How am I going to make it through today?_

**Aren't you a sweet thing? I'm counting down the minutes until we talk again ~ B**

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

"Edward's coming to town today?" I squealed out loud into the emptiness of my truck as I drove to work the following morning.

Edward and I had talked for a few hours the night before, after he had gotten Lizzy down for the night. We talked about my dream of going to culinary school and his dream come true, owning the ranch. We talked about Lizzy and what a great joy she was to Edward as well as my job and how much I hated it, which made him remind me yet again that I should apply to the culinary school in Portland. _He sure seems to be trying his hardest to get me to move down south._

As I pulled into the parking lot I couldn't help but feel giddy about his decision to come home for the Thanksgiving holiday. I put the truck into park and sat for a moment, trying to collect myself, before I went inside. I quickly typed out a text to Edward, reminding him to be careful on his drive up.

_Calm, Bella, just stay calm. You have to get through work before you can see him. Just focus on one thing at a time. _With that, I gathered my lunch, coffee, and handbag and headed in to start my day.

Around 2pm I was on the phone confirming some special delivery requirements for one of the shipments we had going when there was a page over the loud speaker.

"Bella to the front office. Bella to the front office."

I quickly finished my phone conversation. _Wow, I feel like I am in school and just got called to the principal's office, _I thought as I made my way across the warehouse. I walked through the office door and stopped short. Standing in front of me was none other than Edward Cullen, holding a bouquet of tulips. _My favorite flower!_

I couldn't suppress the giddiness I felt; I squealed and ran straight at him. As I collided with him, he dropped the flowers on the table next to him and brought both arms around my waist, lifting me off the floor as he swung me around in circles.

**AN: So, what do you think? I've already started on chapter two, and am hoping to get it up soon. Please review, and let me know what you think! Thanks all ~ *Eifeltwr***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there… I honestly cannot believe the great response; I have gotten from this story. Between the reviews, and so many people adding it to their favorites, and story alerts… I am just blown away. So a great big huge thank you to everyone!**

**Here is chapter two. I originally thought that this story was just going to be a one shot but it would not shut up… So, here I continue. I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks to my Beta, MAC214, who has done some amazing work, on helping me get this story up to par. **

**Thanks again,**

***Eifeltwr***

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Twilight' characters, I just like playing with them ~**

_**Previously….**_

_Around 2pm I was on the phone confirming some special delivery requirements for one of the shipments we had going when there was a page over the loud speaker._

"_Bella to the front office. Bella to the front office."_

_I quickly finished my phone conversation. Wow, I feel like I am in school and just got called to the principal's office. I thought as I made my way across the warehouse. I walked through the office door and stopped short. Standing in front of me was none other than Edward Cullen, holding a bouquet of tulips. My favorite flower!_

_I couldn't suppress the giddiness I felt; I squealed and ran straight at him. As I collided with him, he dropped the flowers on the table next to him and brought both arms around my waist, lifting me off the floor as he swung me around in circles._

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter Two**

Both of my arms wound around his neck as I nuzzled my face into chest, breathing him in. _Good Lord, he smells good. _ I felt Edward's hot breath against my ear and heard what sounded like him sniffing my hair. _Oh my God, did he just sniff me?_

"I couldn't wait to see you," he said softly. "I came here as soon as I got into town. I haven't even been to see my parents yet," he confessed as he inhaled deeply, "God, Beautiful, you smell so good."

_He couldn't wait to see me….he couldn't wait to see me! _I inwardly screamed as I clung to him with all of my strength.

"What perfume are you wearing?" he said against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Its coco butter lotion," I whispered in a barely audible voice as I continued to nuzzle him, my fingers creating nonsensical patterns at the nape of his neck.

I heard a throat clear behind us, causing me to stiffen in Edward's arms as I realized it was the warehouse manager, Felix. I reluctantly unwrapped myself from Edward and looked over towards Felix. Edward still had one arm around my waist, holding me close to his side. His fingers dipped slightly between my shirt and jeans, rubbing soothing circles against the bare skin of my hip. I relaxed into his side, feeling completely at peace.

Felix cleared his throat again, jolting me out of my Edward-induced bliss.

I instantly blushed as I tried to clear my mind. "Umm, sorry. Felix, I'd like you to introduce you to Edward Cullen." I began, and then turned to look at Edward. "And Edward, this is Felix - he's the warehouse manager."

Both men seemed to size each other up, which confused me. I nudged Edward with my hip, and he thrust his hand out to Felix for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Felix," Edward said formally.

Annoyed that Felix was hovering, I quickly added, "Thanks for paging me, Felix. If I need anything else I'll let you know." Felix huffed, turned, and walked back to his office.

I looked up at Edward, still in shock that he was standing right in front of me. "Sorry about that, Felix can be a bit… annoying." I whispered the last word just in case Felix was still nearby.

"No worries. I think he has a thing for you," he answered as he squeezed my waist.

"Ugh, gross! No, thank you," I said dramatically, peering up at Edward through my lashes. I stared into his eyes, getting lost in the moment. I brought my hand up to his bicep and pulled us chest to chest.

_Great Scott, do you feel those muscles? _ I gasped, as he brought his other arm around my waist, effectively closing any gap between us.

"Besides, I seem to be falling for a handsome rancher who lives in Oregon," I said, before I was able to control my verbal diarrhea. _Fuck, did I just say that out loud? I hope he doesn't freak out, please don't freak out… I really, really need to invest in a verbal filter._

Edward squeezed me closer to him, and pressed his forehead to mine. "Well, that's good to hear, because I know I'm falling for a beautiful, hopefully, soon-to-be pastry chef," he stated firmly, his eyes never leaving mine.

As I studied his soulful eyes I could tell he was telling me the truth. H_e was falling for me!_

Edward released a sigh. "I should probably let you get back to work," he said sadly.

"I don't want to," I pouted up at him.

"Oh God," Edward groaned. "Please, don't give me that pouty look, I can tell already I won't be able to resist you."

_Holy hell, I think I've died and gone to heaven! Edward is here. He's here and standing in my arms. Life cannot get much better than this! _"You're right. I need to finish some work. Are you still coming over tonight?" I asked as I bit down on my lower lip.

His right hand started ghosting up the side of my body. It took everything in me to suppress a moan. _God, that feels good!_ His hand continued north as it glided up my rib cage, over to my arm, across my shoulder, and up the side of my neck. He slowly slid his fingers across my jaw line and stopped at my mouth. His thumb started caressing my bottom lip, trying to release it from the hold of my teeth. _Holy fuck, this feels amazing._

"There is nothing that could keep me away," Edward breathed as he placed a light kiss to my forehead, his thumb still caressing my bottom lip.

"Call me when you get home, and I'll be there in a flash… beer in hand," he added, chuckling.

"Okay," I said reluctantly, attempting to gather my scattered thoughts. As I tried to disentangle myself from Edward's arms, he tightened his grip.

"Um, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." He grinned, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You have to let me go if I'm going to finish my work." Even as I said the words aloud, my body was doing the complete opposite and relaxing even further into his arms.

"That could be a problem," he stated. "See, I really like having you in my arms. I don't think I ever want to let you go."

_HOLY FUCK! This man is amazing!_ "As much as I love the sound of that, if I stand here like this with you all day, I might get fired." I said sadly. _Although staying in his arms all day sounds like an absolutely fantastic idea, and I wouldn't mind not working for this crap hole._

"Okay, okay… I'll let you go, but just for a couple of hours," Edward said as he released me from his hold, then quickly pulled me back for one last hug, causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Okay, go," he said, finally releasing his arms from my waist. As I stepped away he caught my hand, squeezed, and then released it.

"I'll call you in a couple of hours, I promise," I said as I turned and started towards the door to the warehouse. As I approached it Edward caught up with me.

"Beautiful, wait," he breathed. "I almost forgot I brought you these," he said as he handed me the bouquet of tulips.

"Thanks" I gushed as I took the flowers. "How'd you know tulips are my favorite?" I asked, looking up to his beautiful face.

"I remember you saying once they were, so I took a gamble and prayed they still are," he said.

_When would I have told him what my favorite flower was?_ I wondered. _It had to have been back in high school… _Tears came to my eyes as I looked up at him, and I brought my free hand up to cup his cheek.

"You're amazing," I said truthfully as I kissed his cheek. "I'll call you soon. Now go so I can get some work done, you are too distracting." I laughed as I turned and closed the office door behind me.

I couldn't suppress the huge smile that spread across my face as I wandered slowly across the warehouse back to my office. _I honestly can't believe he's her… he's here and came by to see me, and he brought me flowers._

I stopped by the cafeteria and found an old vase under the sink. I filled it with water and lovingly placed my tulips into it. I took a moment to stand back and admire how beautiful they were, deep purple in color and just barely opening. _So beautiful and absolutely perfect, exactly like Edward, _I thought.

I eventually made my way back to my office setting the vase on my desk.

A light knock at my office door came a few moments after I had settled down in my chair.

"Wow, boss, who are the flowers from?" Mac asked as he stepped into my office.

"Huh?" I looked at him, trying to pull my thoughts back to the present, what he had just asked?

"Well, there's a rumor flying around that you had a visitor, a young man. Apparently you two were totally wrapped around each other, or that's what the gossip says anyway," he chuckled. "So, who is he?"

"Fucking Felix," I muttered. Trying to stall a bit, I cleared my throat. "Gossip sure travels fast around here, doesn't it?"

"Would you stop dilly-dallying and tell me who he is?" Mac whined.

"Wow, you are worse than a teenage girl." I laughed until he started glaring at me.

"I just want to know if the gossip is true. If it's not then I'll go out and tell everyone to shut it," he said. "Just trying to look out for you, boss," he added, giving me his best smile.

_Fuck, I must be a big pile of goo to fall for Mac's smile… I'm losing my edge… damn it!_

"FINE," I almost yelled as I felt my cheeks go flush. "His name is Edward; we went to school together. He's here visiting family for the holiday. That's all," I answered.

He looked at me for a moment before responding, "I know that's not all, but I'll take that answer for now. Just remember I can read you like a book, boss. No sense in hiding things from me."

"Get back to work," I yelled playfully after him as he left my office. I slumped back into my chair and tried to clear my mind of all things Edward.

_Alright, Bella, get it together. You just need to get through the next couple of hours, and you can see Edward again. Just suck it up._

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

_FINALLY… the day is coming to a close,_ _only a few things left to,_ I thought as I started smiling at the prospect of seeing Edward.

A throat cleared brought me back to my current surroundings. "Why don't you go home, boss," Mac said as he leaned against my office door.

"Who's in charge here, me or you?" I laughed as I looked up at him.

"You are," he simply stated. "Therefore you should trust your team and head home. You have been itching to get the hell out of here all afternoon."

"Good point, no wonder I keep you around," I joked as I started to gather my handbag, keys, and cell. "I don't have to be told twice. Have a good evening, Mac. I'll see you in the morning, only one more day until Thanksgiving," I added.

He stood at attention, gave me a salute, turned and walked back to the warehouse.

I quickly closed down my computer, turned off my office light, and headed towards my truck.

"Thank the Lord!" I yelled as I started my truck up and headed home. I decided to wait until I got home to call Edward, wanting to make sure everything was perfect.

After what seemed like a long ass drive home, I finally pulled into my driveway. I ran inside and took a quick shower. After I dried off I made sure to cover myself in my coco butter lotion. _It can't hurt_, I thought as I remembered Edward's earlier reaction to it.

I changed into my favorite navy blue and white polka dot matching bra and panty set, some comfy jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt. I grabbed my dirty clothes and padded barefoot down the stairs. Dropping my clothes off in the laundry room, I went to my handbag and pulled out my cell to call Edward. It barely rang once before he answered.

"Hey, Beautiful," he sighed into the phone.

"Hiya, were you waiting for my call? The phone barely rang before you picked up," I joked.

He let out a laugh. "I have been chomping at the bit, waiting for you to call. It's been a long few hours. I missed you."

_Holy fucking shit! _"I missed you too," I sighed. "Are you ready to come over?"

"Hell, yes! I'm already on my way out to the car," he stated as I heard what sounded like a car door closing. "According to my GPS I should be there in about fifteen minutes." I smiled to myself at his eagerness.

"Good, I'm just starting dinner. I can't wait for you to get here. Fifteen minutes seems like forever," I pouted. _Crap, where is my verbal filter? Oh, that's right… I don't seem to have one where Edward is concerned._

"Fifteen minutes does seem like forever," Edward agreed. "Will you stay on the phone with me while I drive over?"

"Of course I will," I giggled as I walked into my kitchen.

We chit chatted about how the rest of my afternoon had gone while I started the dinner preparations.

While I was busy browning the ground turkey for our tacos, a soft knock came at the front door.

"Hold on, someone's at the door," I said as I wiped my hands on a towel and made my way over to the front door. Opening it, I gasped when I saw it was Edward. I dropped my phone, and launched myself into his arms.

"I didn't hear you drive up," I whispered as he held me tightly to his chest, his arms around my waist.

"I did that on purpose," he whispered back with a chuckle. "I wanted to surprise you. By the way my GPS was wrong; it only took me ten minutes to get here."

I shivered and realized we were still standing on my front stoop. "Let's go inside, it's a bit chilly out here," I said as I tried to remove myself from his arms.

"Okay." Keeping his arms securely around me, he easily lifted me up so my feet were off the ground and carried me inside, closing the door with his hip.

"Wow, those are some mad skills, Cullen." I giggled as he set me back on my feet. "Oh shit, the meat!" I cried, suddenly remembering the food cooking on the stove. Edward quickly released me as I made a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Thank God," I sighed as I stirred the seasoned turkey. "Nothing lost." I turned the burner off and noticed Edward was standing just inside my kitchen, leaning against the front of my refrigerator.

"Dinner is almost ready. Hey, where's the beer?" I asked, realizing his hands were empty.

"Oh… I left it in the car," he admitted bashfully. "I was just so excited to see you."

I blushed as I walked towards him. "I'm glad you were excited to see me, but go get the beer," I said, while fake punching him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay."He held his hands up in surrender, laughing as he made his way back to the front door.

I stood there admiring his retreating form, barely noticing when he glanced over his shoulder and caught me staring.

"See something you like?" he asked as he wiggled his hips.

I immediately came out of my stupor. "Hey, that's supposed to be my line," I said, blushing. "But now that you mention it, I certainly see something I like… a whole lot of something actually."

"Me too," he stated as he slipped out the front door.

I squealed and did a little happy dance in the middle of my kitchen, quickly stopping when I heard the front door open moments later. I was able to collect myself just as Edward came in the kitchen with a 12 pack of Coronas and a bag of limes and what looked like my cell phone.

"Well, hell, are you trying to get me drunk?" I joked as I turned towards the fridge to make room for the beer.

"Why, do you want to get drunk?" he asked, that mischievous glint returning to his eyes. "While I was outside I found your cell lying by the front door. You seemed to have dropped it when I came over," he added chuckling. I blushed and nodded my thanks as I pointed to the counter so he could put it down.

"Thank you. Now get me a beer," I demanded as I bent over to pull the taco shells out of the oven.

I heard Edward stifle a groan. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Staring much?" I asked as I wiggled my ass at him.

"Fuck, you have no idea," he said as he started to stalk towards me.

Quickly closing the oven door I set the tray of taco shells on the counter. As I stepped back I ran into Edward's hard chest, his hands immediately steadying me so I didn't topple over. His face nuzzled into my neck as he brought in deep breath.

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy." The tip of his nose grazing my neck and his hot breath sent goose bumps all over my body. "First I show up and you look amazing, then you bend over in those tight jeans and I nearly lose myself, and have I mentioned your smell?"

"What… my smell? I just took a shower. I don't smell," I said, confused.

"Your smell is mouthwatering," he breathed, his words causing me to quickly relax and lean back into his chest.

I moaned as his lips made contact with the skin of my neck.

"You really are trying to kill me. That moan… holy hell," he groaned, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he ghosted his mouth across my neck.

_I really have died and gone to heaven. This man is absolutely amazing._

After a little struggle I was able to turn myself around in Edward's arms so we were standing face to face. I slid my hands up his arms and wrapped them securely around his neck. Edward's fingers started roaming along my back, sliding down lower and lower until they rested on my ass. My lips finding his neck, I started my own exploration, and quickly found a sensitive spot right below his ear. My tongue snaked out as I tested the spot again, this time causing Edward to release a growl deep in his chest.

His hands dipped down to the backs of my thighs and he swiftly picked me up, my legs automatically wound around his hips. He quickly turned and set me down on the counter. My legs remained secured around him as he continued the assault on my neck.

_He fits perfectly between my legs; I hope we get to try this out more often. _My hands wound through his hair as I firmly but gently tugged to release his beautiful mouth from my neck. He brought his face up, giving me a confused look.

"Handsome," I breathed as I gently removed my hold on his hair and started to lightly massage his scalp.

"Yes," he purred as a gorgeous smile broke out on his face.

_Fuck, why did I stop him again? Oh yeah! _"As much as I love, and I mean _love,_ what you're doing to my neck, there's something I'd love even more," I said, thankful for my courage.

"Anything Beautiful, I'd give you anything," he confessed as he intently looked into my eyes.

"Kiss me," I breathed as my eyes drifted down to his mouth.

A charming smile crept up onto Edward's face as he brought his mouth closer and closer to mine.

"Bella," he whispered as our lips touched for the first time.

The intensity of it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. My body and even my soul seemed to be charged with electricity, a strong current passing through me. I whimpered as his tongue slid across my lower lip, I quickly granted access by opening my mouth. As we finally tasted each other we both groaned.

_God, he tastes amazing! I could kiss him all day, every day for the rest of my life and die a ridiculously, happy women. _My fingers firmly grabbed his beautiful hair, only this time instead of pulling him away I tried to bring him closer. Even as our bodies melted into each other's embrace, I still felt like we weren't close enough.

He must have felt the same, because one if his hands massaged up my back, under my hair to the back of my neck, bringing me even closer.

After what seemed like forever, we reluctantly pulled away, his forehead pressed against mine as we tried to calm our ragged breathing.

"Holy fuck," was all I could say while still running my fingers through his hair.

Edward smirked. "That has got to be the best first kiss of my whole life," he said after his breathing had calmed a bit.

"I'd have to agree, that was fucking amazing."

Edward let out another groan.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Have I mentioned how fuck hot it is when you say _fuck_?"

"Really?" I asked unbelieving as I gazed into his eyes, which were level with mine since I was still sitting on my counter with my legs around Edward. _Absolutely perfect._

"Hell yes," he confirmed.

_Um, really… let's see how far I can take this before he cracks…_

"Fuck hot, huh?" I smirked. "If you haven't noticed, I fucking say fuck a lot," I continued as I tried to keep a straight and serious face.

He growled and immediately started tickling my sides. Being extremely ticklish, I started wiggling and laughing hysterically, my legs unwrapped from Edward as I tried to scoot back further and further from him.

"Uncle…..uncle…" I screamed causing Edward to finally stop his attack.

"If you say fuck one more time, you are done for," Edward laughed as he came back to rest in between my legs just as my stomach decided to make itself know.

My face blushed as my I tried to hide behind my hair.

"Hungry?" Edward chuckled.

Embarrassed, I nodded my head. Edward's brought his hand under my chin to lift my face from its hiding spot.

"Let's get you fed," he smiled, as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

As Edward stepped back from the counter, I jumped down. "Hey, Edward?" I asked as I made my way over to the stove to reheat our food.

"Yes."

"Where in the _fudge_ is my beer?" I asked dramatically. "I want my beer."

Edward let out a full belly laugh as he headed towards the refrigerator. "Sorry about that… you distracted me."

I turned towards him. "I distracted you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"You are so full of shit," I laughed.

Edward handed me my beer. "Whatever you say"

"Thanks," I winked at him as I plated our food. "Time to eat."

"Thank the Lord, I was beginning to think I'd die of starvation," he chuckled.

I pulled on my best stern face. "You, mister," I started while pointing my finger at him, "are on thin ice, so watch it."

"Oh, really," he smirked as his mouth quickly closed around my finger and immediately started sucking on it as his tongue made a swirling motion.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, my knees feeling weak.

He released my finger with a pop. "Still on thin ice?" he asked with a sly grin.

_Oh he is good… _"What? Damn it!" I yelled in mock annoyance. "That is not fair."

"What's not fair?" he said, his eyes once again dancing with mischief.

"You keep distracting me. That finger stunt you just pulled was… that was…" _What was it? Fucking amazing… that's what it was_.

"It was what?" he grinned. He was clearly enjoying my lack of vocabulary.

"Amazing," I yelled.

He leaned forward, his fingers snagging the belt loops of my jeans, and pulled me to his chest. "What's amazing is you," he said as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear before cupping my cheek.

I leaned into his hand and let out a contented sigh.

"Let's eat," Edward said as he led me to the kitchen table.

We talked and laughed as we sat at the table and built our tacos. _Why in the world did I choose such a messy food?_ I asked myself.

As Edward took a huge bit of taco, some salsa landed on his chin. Without thinking I leaned over and sucked his chin into my mouth, swirling my tongue to effectively clean the area. As I leaned back into my chair, I blushed.

"That was hot," is all Edward said before he took another bit. _Fuck that was hot... I love eating messy food with Edward._

Once we'd finished eating, Edward helped me clean the kitchen - he washed as I dried. _I could really get used to this, being here with him doing such simple and domestic everyday things._ When the kitchen was clean I started a pot of coffee. After deciding to watch a movie we headed to the living room. I perched on the armrest of the couch.

Edward sank down next to me as the sounds of Elvis Presley's 'Big Boots' filled the air; 'They call your daddy Big Boots. Big Boots is his name; it takes a big man to wear Big Boots, that's your daddy's claim to fame.' A beautiful smile broke across Edward's face as he dug into his pocket for his cell phone.

He glanced up at Bella. "It's Lizzy-Bear, do you mind?" he asked as he held the cell up.

"Of course, I don't mind."

Edward sank back down into the cushions and began talking with his daughter, his free hand rubbing circles along my back.

"Hey Lizzy-Bear, how's my baby girl doing? Yeah, baby, I miss you too. Are you having fun with mommy? You went to the zoo, really? What animals did you see? Really, did mommy take pictures? She did?"

I couldn't suppress the smile that found its way to my face. _He is such a great dad. _

"Okay, baby, I want to you go to sleep for mommy; you've had an exciting day. I love you, Lizzy-Bear. I'll see you in a few days, okay? Yeah, baby, you can call me whenever you want, okay? Good night, baby girl." Edward hung up the phone and sat silent for a moment; he looked up at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me down into his lap.

I instantly snuggled into his chest.

"This feels nice," Edward sighed in a low whisper.

"I whole-heartily agree," I said as I tried to snuggle into his chest even more.

"You're an amazing father, Edward. Your daughter is so lucky to have you so devoted to her," I said softly into his neck.

"Thanks, I devote myself fully to all of those I love," he stated, tightening his grip.

We sat snuggled in comfortable silence until I heard my coffee pot beep, letting me know it was ready.

"You want some coffee?" I whispered.

"Sure, I'll get it," he offered.

"It's okay, I got it. Why don't you pick out the movie?" I asked before taking a breath. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I'm not picky - how about however you fix yours."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay," I said as I gave his mouth a quick kiss and weaseled my way out of his arms.

"The movies are over in the cabinet," I said as I floated to the kitchen. I heard him get up and open the cupboard door.

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of movies," he laughed.

"Yeah, I tend to get addicted to them easily, so I just buy them instead of having to deal with renting from the video store," I explained while grabbing two cups out of the cabinet and pouring our coffees. "Pick whatever one you want," I said, while pouring in the Crème Brulee-flavored creamer.

Heading back into the living room, I noticed that Edward was already leaned back into the couch with a DVD case in his hand.

"So… what'd you decide on?" I asked, setting the coffees on the end table.

"Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen," he said, holding up the case to show me.

I looked at him unbelievingly. "You must have read my mind," I said. "That is exactly the one I would have chosen."

Edward laughed. "It's one of my favorites. I love it when Bumblebee cries."

"You're too good to be true," I sighed, gently prying the DVD from his grip and turned towards the entertainment center. After I got everything set up and the movie started, I flipped the light switch to darken the room.

I made my way back to the couch; no sooner was I within Edward's reach when he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto the couch beside him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and, for the second time that night, I sighed in contentment.

Edward's hand left my side to reach behind us to grab the throw I had laying over the back of the couch. He gently brought it around us and tucked us in.

"Comfy?" he asked in a low whisper.

"I couldn't be better," I said, turning my head to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw.

As the movie progressed Edward and I stayed locked in an embrace. Every so often he'd place a kiss on my temple or my hair. I'd kiss along his neck as my hand almost continuingly traced patterns along his chest.

I was so comfortable in his arms that I quickly felt myself grow sleepy. _NOOOO, I don't want it to end. Do not go to sleep Bella….stay awake! _

My eyes eventually closed as I nuzzled my face into Edward's neck. I woke up a short time later feeling like my skin was on fire; Edward's hands had slid under the backside of my shirt, and his fingers were running up and down my spine. _Wait, am I laying on top of Edward? I don't remember falling asleep like this._

I lifted my head and looked up into Edward's beautiful face. "Do you have any idea how amazing that feels?" I asked as I kissed his jaw, loving the feel of his scruff against my lips.

My lips left his jaw for a moment while I assessed our current sleeping arrangements. Edward had turned and was now laying full length along the couch with me lying on his chest. "Not that I mind, but how'd we get into this position?" I asked, turning my face back towards his.

Edward chuckled. "When I noticed you'd fallen asleep, I couldn't help but want to make you as comfortable as possible. So, I shifted us a little."

_He wanted me to be comfortable? _"Good decision-making skills, Cullen… this is so much more comfortable," I murmured as I tried to snuggle back into him.

Lifting his free hand to my cheek, he turned my face so I'd look at him. "Baby, can I ask you a question?"

_Baby, huh? I think I like that… um, wait… did he just ask me something? _"Of course."

His eyes twinkled with something I couldn't seem to place.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked while staring so deep into my eyes I think he reached my soul.

I gasped, although why I was surprised I had no idea. I felt like I'd been transported back into time – back to high school when I wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend. _Edward and I were going to be together._ _FUCK, YES!_

"Edward," I leaned up a little and brought both hands up to cup his face, "I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I giggled, ecstatically.

He let out a huge breath, "Really?" he asked

"Yes, do you have any idea how happy you've made me?" I asked as I leaned in to kiss him.

"If it's a fraction of how happy you've made me, then I think I know," he murmured against my lips. He kissed me with such passion, I could hardly breathe.

I pulled back slightly, trying to catch my breath. "How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I haven't quite thought that far ahead yet, baby, but we'll figure it out, I promise," he said with confidence.

"I trust you… I trust us," I stated firmly.

"Good, because I trust us too," he murmured, brushing another kiss against my lips. "It's late, and you have to work tomorrow. I should head out and let you sleep," he said sadly.

My face turned into a pout. "Please don't go. Can you just stay with me? I want to wake up next to you… please?" _Please let the pouty face work… please let the pouty face work!_

"You, Beautiful, are a dangerous creature. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that pout of yours," he laughed while running his hands up and down my back. "Of course I'll stay with you."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I stood up and held my hand out to his.

He linked our fingers, got up from the couch, and followed me up the stairs.

**AN: Okay… what did you all think? Please review, and let me know!**

**Until, next time…**

***Eifeltwr***


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Howdy everybody. Thanks to all of you who have read my story. You all are great and give me encouragement to continue. **

**Big thanks go out to Mac214 for being a great Beta.**

**Once again, I do not own Twilight; I just like playing with them!**

**Now without further ado I bring you the next installment of **_**Second Chances Never Looked So Good**_

***Eifeltwr***

_**Previously…**_

_Please let the pouty face work… please let the pouty face work!_

"_You, Beautiful, are a dangerous creature. I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist that pout of yours," he laughed while running his hands up and down my back. "Of course I will stay with you."_

_I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I stood up and held my hand out to his._

_He linked our fingers, got up from the couch, and followed me up the stairs._

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter Three ~**

My mind was reeling as I slowly led Edward up to my bedroom. _What are you doing, Bella? Isn't it a little premature to have him spend the night?_ I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as I felt Edward give my fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"What you are thinking about?" Edward asked softly.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned toward him, my bottom lip taking up residence between my teeth. "Umm…"

Edward sighed. "Bella, I don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable," he said reassuringly.

My eyes flew open. "No, no, Edward. I want you to stay, really I do. It's just that…"

"It's just what?" he asked, concern visible in his eyes.

_Bella, get yourself together! Just tell Edward what you're thinking. Stop being such a baby. _Squaring my shoulders and standing up straight, I looked Edward in the eye and took in a deep cleansing breath. "I really want you to stay. I want to know what it's like to fall asleep and wake up in your arms. I just don't know if I'm ready for us to have… sex." The word _sex_ came out barely above a whisper.

Edward chuckled and brought his hands up to cup my face. "I'm not ready for us to have sex either."

I released a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. "Really?" I asked, his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

"I would never lie to you. I will, however, take you up on your offer."

"My offer?" My mind quickly tried to figure out to what he was referring.

"I also want to know what it's like to fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms. I have my bag out in the car; I can go grab my stuff. That is, if the offer is still good."

_He is the perfect man… and he's all mine._

"The offers still on the table," I said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Go grab you bag, hot stuff."

"Hot stuff, huh?" Edward joked, his face then becoming more serious.

"God, Bella, you are so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?"

I blushed, placing the palms of my hands against his chest. "I am the lucky one. Now, go grab your things so you can take me up on my offer."

Edward jogged down to the stairs; I turned and headed towards my room. I raced to my dresser, quickly debating what I wear. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank and pranced to my adjoining bathroom. I had changed and started my bedtime routine when I heard Edward calling my name.

"In here," I garbled while trying to brush my teeth at the same time. I poked my head out of the bathroom and saw Edward standing in my bedroom door. I motioned for him to enter and turned back to the sink to rinse my mouth.

Edward was sitting at the foot of my bed when I re-entered my room. I quietly took a seat beside him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Not much, just taking in my surroundings, and they are absolutely gorgeous."

"Me or my room?" I asked playfully.

"Your room."

I laughed, whacking him lightly in the chest with the back of my hand. "The bathroom is right over there. Feel free to do what you need to do. I'll be in here keeping the sheets warm."

"Sounds good, I'll be right back."

Once Edward closed the bathroom door, I stood and looked at my bed. _Hmmm… what's a girl to do? I haven't shared a bed with a man in quite a while. I usually sleep in the middle and sprawl out in all directions. How's that going to work?_ I shrugged my shoulders at the thought and decided to climb into the middle of my bed. I will let Edward decide.

I had just crawled under the covers when the bathroom door opened. Out walked a slightly sheepish-looking Edward, wearing flannel pajama pants and nothing else. _Fuck me sideways… my man is HOT! _I giggled at my internal monologue.

"Are you going to stand there all night, Cullen, or are you going to join me?" I asked, patting the covers next to me.

"Oh, I plan on joining you. I have one question first."

"Yeah, what might that be?"

"You do know that you're hogging the whole bed, right?" He laughed.

I felt my face flush slightly. "Umm, I wasn't sure what side you preferred. I usually sleep in the middle. So, I thought I'd give you a choice. What kind of sleeper are you anyway? I'm a stomach sleeper. Just so you know, if you sleep on the right side, I will most likely be lying across you. If you sleep on the left side, you might get kicked, but mostly my back would be to you." I stopped as I realized how my verbal diarrhea had gotten away from me. _Oh man, now he's going to think I'm a dork._

I chanced a look at Edward and saw a huge grin firmly planted on his face. "You are so cute. I think I like the idea of you lying across me, so I'm going to take the right side of the bed," he said, making his way across my room.

I scooted slightly to the left to give him more room. "Oh, no you don't," he laughed as he grabbed a hold of my wrist. "You said that you were going to be lying across me. You can't do that all the way on the other side of the bed."

"You do make a good point," I giggled. After he got himself settled, he opened his arms up to me. I snuggled under the covers and into him. My fingers ghosted across his chest, stopping when I felt a slight dusting of chest hair. Unable to resist, I slowly ran my fingers through it.

"Good night, my beautiful Bella," Edward whispered into my hair, his fingers running up and down my back.

"Good night," I leaned up slightly to give him a good night kiss.

I laid my head on Edward's chest and put one arm across him, while the other slowly massaged his scalp. My legs tangled with his, and for the first time in my life I felt complete.

_He is my home. He is what my life has been missing._ I sighed as Edward's fingers tangled in my hair. Surrounded by his scent and the gentle sound of his breathing, I drifted off to sleep.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

I was jarred awake as the sound of _Riot_ by Three Days Grace blared from my cell phone. "What the fuck?" I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was 4:30 am. I sighed groggily.

Reaching over Edward towards my nightstand to grab my cell, Edward's arm held me firmly to his chest as he started waking up. "Baby, what the hell?" he slurred.

"I'm sorry," Finally grabbing a hold of my phone. A quick glance at the screen told me it was work. _Why in the hell are they calling so early?_

"Hello. Yeah. What? Water main? Wow, umm, okay, so are we open tomorrow? Oh, okay. Well, have a good Thanksgiving. Bye."

"What's the matter?" Edward asked as I placed the cell back on my nightstand.

I looked down at his sleepy face and couldn't help the giddiness I felt bubbling up from inside me. Still leaning against his chest, I brought a hand up and ran my fingers along his cheek. "That was work. It seems that a water main broke and part of the building has flooded. So, I guess I get an extra long weekend." I smiled.

"Good, that means I get to spend even more time with you," Edward brought his head up off the pillow to place a kiss on my lips.

"Umm, I like the idea of that," I murmured. Our kiss went from sweet to passionate in a millisecond. I reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later, realizing I needed to fill my lungs with oxygen. Glancing down I found my whole body was, once again, lying on top of Edward. _How do I keep getting myself in this position_? I asked myself as I tried to scoot off of Edward.

"Don't go anywhere," Edward whispered as he grabbed my waist to keep me from moving. "I really like having you right where you are, so don't move a muscle."

I giggled as I buried my face into his chest. _I could seriously get used to these sleeping arrangements. _

"Don't be shy, Beautiful." One of his hands ran through my hair, while the other created soothing circles across my back. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he murmured.

I nodded and placed a soft kiss on his chest as he tucked the blanket back around us.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

_I moaned in pleasure as his mouth latched onto my nipple. My back arched as my fingers clung to his hair with a vice grip. Closer, he needs to be closer. I continued to press my body into his as he hovered over me. _

_His mouth suddenly released me with an audible pop. I stared into an emotionless face. A face I couldn't seem to place. _

"_You aren't enough for me, Bella. You can't give me what I want and need." I laid there stunned. Not only by this unrecognizable face but that this seemed like déjà vu. _

"_What… what are you talking about? How am I not enough?" I pleaded._

"_You can't give me what I need. I have found someone else; I've been fucking the both of you for months." An evil smirk crossed his face._

"_I… I don't understand. How could you do something like this?" Deep, heavy sobs tearing from my chest._

"_You aren't enough to satisfy my sexual desires. You will never be enough." He vanished._

_The last phrase steamrolled through my mind, over and over. 'You will never be enough.'_

"Bella… Bella, wake up."

I started awake and realized that my face was covered in tears. Edward's hands were cupping my cheeks.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" His fingers swept along my cheeks to collect my fallen tears.

I looked into Edward's concerned face as I tried to calm myself. The last phrase of my dream replayed in my mind. _You will never be enough._ I burrowed my face into Edward's neck as the sobs continued to control my body.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. I've got you," Edward whispered, as he soothingly rubbed my back.

I had calmed a short while later, the tears weren't completely gone, but at least I wasn't sobbing anymore. I leaned up on my elbows and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

I shyly glanced at Edward. "I'm sorry," I said in a barely audible voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm… it was a dream, well more than a dream really. It was my mind replaying something from my past. Part of my past I have tried to hide from. It's kind of heavy," I said. Not sure if I was ready to spill my guts to him about my past before I had a cup of coffee.

Edward studied my face; he leaned his head down and feathered my face with light kisses. "You don't have to tell me."

_Maybe I should suggest food first. Give myself time to come up with a good explanation of my dream. _I took a deep breath. "I want to tell you. How about we go down and make some breakfast first? We can spend the day around the house in our pajamas. I haven't had a day like that in forever."

"That sounds perfect," he said, quickly flipping us so he hovered over me. Twining his fingers with mine he rested them above my head.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You might need to remove your body from mine so I can get up. I'm kinda stuck down here. Not that I mind, I love the feeling of you above me," I admitted, a hot blush ran across my face.

He chuckled, leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss before pulling himself off me. Our hands still clasped together, he tugged me out of bed. Edward groaned. "Damn it all to hell," he whispered.

I looked up at him, shocked. "What? What is it?" I asked. _Did my boob pop out of my tank top?_ I quickly looked down and saw that my chest wasn't exposed.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered into my neck, "You are so damn beautiful in the morning."

"You aren't so bad yourself." I blushed and pulled out of his arms. "I'm going to start the coffee and get some food going. What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not picky; whatever you want is fine by me."

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's good because I'm extremely picky. Make yourself at home."

I swiftly made my way down stairs, only having to grab hold of the banister once when I almost tripped over my own feet. I giggled; nothing was going to get me down today. Even with the dream fresh in my mind, I still couldn't get over my happiness of Edward and I officially dating.

I skipped to the stereo, pulled up my favorite classical playlist on my iPod, and set the volume low. I made my way to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee and pulled out the makings for blueberry muffins.

My hands were covered in flour when I felt Edward's presence behind me. I quickly peeked over my shoulder and saw him leaning against the island, watching me work. From the looks of it, he had taken a shower, his hair still damp. But true to my request, he was back in his pajamas.

"I hope you don't mind, but I used your shower," he said as he headed over to the coffee pot.

_Fuck, Edward naked in my shower. Holy hell, Bella, focus on your muffins. My muffins or Edward's muffins? Holy fuck, I am screwed! _I rolled my eyes at my insane thoughts, trying to recover quickly. I said, "No, I don't mind at all."

"What are you making," he asked, stepping behind me, his hands resting lightly on my hips.

"Umm, blue… blueberry muffins,"

"That sounds heavenly." He groaned into my neck.

I chuckled as I heard the faint sounds of Elvis. "I believe that's your daughter calling. Go spend some time talking with her; I'll get the muffins in the oven." I said, wiping my hands off on a towel.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Edward grinned as he dashed to the coffee table to answer his phone.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

After we enjoyed a quiet breakfast, we snuggled on the couch, classical music playing softly in the background. My mind was still trying to determine how to tell Edward about my dream. _Fuck, Bella. Just tell him and get it over with. If you want to be with him, you need to be honest about your past._

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, remember this morning when you asked me about me dream?"

"I do."

"Well, I want to explain to you what it was about." I looked down at my lap.

"Bella, look at me, please." When I didn't, I felt Edward's hand lightly grab my chin and turn my face towards him. "You can tell me anything."

As if channeling an ad for Nike, I silently chanted, j_ust_ _do it… just do it!_ "Okay. About three years ago, I ran into Jacob Black - you remember him from school, right? He played the bass guitar in jazz band." Edward nodded, so I continued. "Well, I hadn't seen him since high school and ran into him at a restaurant in Port Angeles. Anyway, one thing led to another and shortly after thereafter we started dating." I felt Edward's body stiffen slightly, so I looked up at his face to try to decipher what he was thinking. No such luck.

"Please go on," Edward said calmly.

"We dated for about two years."

"Why did you break up?"

I looked down at my lap again. The thoughts of what Jacob had told me were humiliating. I tried to summon all of my courage to tell Edward what had happened.

"Hey," Edward said softly. His hand under my chin again, I looked up into his eyes. I felt myself starting to cry. I was still so embarrassed.

"Baby, please don't cry. You don't have to tell me until you are ready." His voice was laced with sadness, and his fingers danced across my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to get my emotions under control. "No, I want to tell you, Edward. I'm just so embarrassed about what happened; it was my fault. I don't want you to think that I'm not good enough."

Edward pulled me into a tight hug, nuzzling my neck. "You will always and forever be good enough. Don't you get that, Bella? I have been harboring feelings for you for the better part of ten years. When I met you my first day of school, I knew you were the one for me."

I pulled out of his embrace and stared, opened mouthed at his confession. _HOLY FUCK! Did he just say what I think he said?_

"I was so dumb and incredible shy to do anything about it back in school. I'd decided that being your friend would have to be enough. After we graduated I knew I needed to get over my feelings for you, so I moved to Portland. I went to college, got my degree, and used an inheritance from my grandfather to buy my ranch. Through all of those years, you were still on my mind. One night I was at a bar and met Lauren. We dated for a few months; she found out she was pregnant. My whole world turned upside down. I didn't want to marry her. I didn't love her. Every time I thought about who I wanted to spend my future with, you were _still_ the only person on my mind. So, I did the only thing I could do. I stayed active with Lauren's pregnancy and became a devoted father." He took a deep breath and continued. "My curiosity got the best of me and I searched and found you on Facebook. It took me a month before I was able to summon the courage to request you as a friend. You will never know how elated I am to be here with you now."

My mind slowly processed all he had told me. My mouth was still hanging open, so I snapped it closed. _Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God… did Edward just admit that he's been in love with me for years? YEARS! _

"Please, say something, Bella."

I stared into his pleading eyes and could see the love he had for me. He wasn't giving me some line; he was telling me the truth. _Bella… come in, Bella. Say something. Don't just keep staring at him; he'll think you don't want him. And trust yourself… YOU WANT HIM. He declared himself, I need to do something!_

My body moved quickly, swinging a leg over him and straddling his lap. I brought both hands up to cup his cheeks and kissed him with all the feelings and desires I had bottled up since high school. Edward moaned into my mouth as I pushed my tongue to meet his. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close. My body acting instinctively, I ground myself into his lap, eliciting groans from the both of us.

_Tell him, Bella. He just confessed his soul. Explain the dream, he needs to know. _Pulling away I rested my forehead against his as we tried to calm down our breathing. "Edward. I, umm… I'm scared," I admitted. I saw a flash of hurt run through the features, so I quickly added. "I'm not scared about what you just told me. I'm scared because I wasn't enough for Jacob, so how can I be enough for you?"

"Baby, what do you mean, you weren't enough?" His fingers lightly ran through my hair.

"He… he cheated on me. He met some girl about a year after we started dating. He went behind my back for months before I found out. He said that I didn't meet all of his needs, sexually, so he found it elsewhere." My body slumped against Edward in embarrassment.

"That jackass, I need to go kick his ass," Edward ranted as his hands balled into fists against my back.

I sighed. "No, you don't. My brother was living in town when it happened. He found Jacob a few nights later and broke his nose and jaw."

Edward started laughing. "Remind me to thank your brother. Assholes like Jacob give all guys bad names; he wanted the best of both worlds. Just because he's an ass doesn't mean that the rest of us are." I buried my face into the crook of his neck, my hands playing with his hair.

"So, that's what your dream was about?" Edward asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why I even dreamt about it. Maybe it's because I'm still embarrassed about why he left. It didn't boost my confidence any, that's for sure." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You shouldn't have to hear about me being with another guy. I honestly don't have any feelings for him, other than rage. I want you to believe that."

Edward studied my face for a moment; he brought his forehead to meet mine. "I believe you. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I want you to know I want you, every part of you. I want you to be a permanent fixture not only in my life, but my daughters, as well."

_YEAH BABY! _I sighed. "I can't think of anything that would make me happier. How would Lizzy-Bear - and Lauren, for that matter - feel about me being around?"

Edward smiled. "I love that you call her Lizzy-Bear."

"I'm being serious, Edward."

"I am too. Okay, I know that my daughter is going to love you. You don't have to worry about Lauren. She has her own life, and as long as I'm happy and being the best father I can be, she doesn't say anything." _Can she really be that accepting of someone new in Edward's life? _

"Besides, she already knows about you."

I looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You might have been mentioned once or twice throughout the years. Lauren knew I was never in love with her. She told me once she could tell when I looked at her I was seeing someone else. As hard as that was to hear and actually admit to, it was the truth. I only saw you. No matter whom I was with or where I was. It was always you."

"Wow, Edward. I'm honestly speechless." Still straddling his lap, I sat back a little and gazed at his face. My eyes drifted lower, sweeping across his neck and chest, then down to our linked hands resting in between our bodies. I slowly brought his hand up to my lips and placed a sweet kiss.

_He has, once again, bared his soul. Don't crush the hot man's hopes with your silence! _"Damn, you're good, Cullen," I said grinning, as I leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "Let's do this. Let's be together. We owe it to ourselves to see where this will lead."

Edward smiled brightly. "I know it's going to be hard since we live hours apart. But I can promise you I want you and nothing but you. I hope you can trust me with your heart. I guarantee I will take care of it better than my own."

My mind and body seemed to liquefy at his words. _He wants to be with me. He wants my heart! _"Only on one condition." He arched an eyebrow. "You can have my heart, but only if you promise I can have yours." I stated boldly.

Edward let out a sigh. "You have always had my heart, and you always will," he said, as he leaned in for a kiss.

**AN: Hey all, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you have any ideas of where you would like this story to lead. I am always up for suggestions. Thanks and please take a moment to review. *Eifeltwr***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone, Happy MLK Day to those of you in the States. Here is the latest installment. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Special thanks go out to Mac214 for kickin' my ass… you would think that my punctuation would of gotten better by now, but it hasn't.**

**p.s. I do not own the characters of **_**Twilight**_**… I just like playing with them.**

***Eifeltwr***

_**Previously…**_

"_Damn, you're good, Cullen," I said grinning, as I leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "Let's do this. Let's be together. We owe it to ourselves to see where this will lead."_

_Edward smiled brightly. "I know it's going to be hard since we live hours apart. But I can promise you I want you and nothing but you. I hope you can trust me with your heart. I guarantee I will take care of it better than my own."_

_My mind and body seemed to liquefy at his words. He wants to be with me. He wants my heart! "Only on one condition." He arched an eyebrow. "You can have my heart, but only if you promise I can have yours." I stated boldly._

_Edward let out a sigh. "You have always had my heart, and you always will," he said, as he leaned in for a kiss._

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter Four**

Edward and I remained wrapped around each other on the couch for the majority of the day, watching movies and talking softly. As twilight rolled in I realized I still needed to bake the pies for my mom's Thanksgiving dinner the following night.

Not wanting to disrupt the peaceful bubble in which we had been secluded, I whispered, "Edward." _Nothing…_ _hmm, he didn't seem to hear me. _

"Edward," I said just a tad louder. _Still nothing. _

"Edward," I yelled, lightly jabbing his side with my elbow. _FINALLY…_ I had his attention.

His confused face turned towards me. "Did you say something," he asked sheepishly.

"Nope, nothing." I laughed while trying to extricate myself from his hold.

"I think you are lying, my beautiful Bella," he answered, his fingers attacking my sides.

I squirmed, trying to get away from his tickling fingers. "Fine… fine! Plea… please stop tickling me," I gasped out between laughing fits. His fingers stopped. _Thank goodness. I was about ready to pee my pants._

"So Bella, what did you say?"

"Actually, all I said was your name. But it took three tries and an elbow jab to get you to respond. What were you thinking about?" I asked as I searched his face for an answer. A slight blush filled his cheeks. I didn't want to embarrass him, but I couldn't ignore it either. I lightly ran the tips of my fingers along his cheeks, my fingers warming on contact.

Edward cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "I was actually thinking of how much I'm going to miss you when I leave here on Monday." _Queue the swooning… holy fuck!_

"I'm going to miss you too," I said softly. "But let's not think of that now, okay? We still have four days. Let's focus on that. We'll figure the rest out later." Edward turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand.

"So Edward, let's get serious here for a moment," I said sternly. "What are our plans for tomorrow? Do we go our separate ways for our family dinners?"

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?"

"What I mean is I want you to meet my parents, and I want to meet yours. I know it seems kind of early to do so, but Bella, you and I have known each other for what, nine years? Granted, we just decided to start dating, but I still want us to spend tomorrow together with our families."

_Fuck, what if his parents don't like me? What if they don't think that I am good enough for their son? _ _Wait… you already know his parents. Well, maybe you don't really know them but you know of them. _Carlisle and Esme Cullen were prominent citizens of Forks. They were always at the forefront of community activities. I bit my lower lip as I internally debated.

"Okay, let's spend the day with both sets of parents."

Edward released a sigh of relief. "Good, my parents eat late; I was told to be there by 6pm. What time does your family eat?"

"Usually around 1pm. At least our schedules should work out perfectly. Do we need to bring anything to your parent's house? I still need to make a pumpkin and apple pie for dinner at my mom's."

Edward chuckled. "I was told not to worry about bringing anything."

"Hmm… well in that case, we can pick them up a bouquet of flowers? I don't want to go empty handed."

"That sounds perfect," Edward said while nuzzling my neck.

"Good. I need to start making the pies. Would you like to help or watch?"

He chuckled. "I would love to help. Although, I need to be honest with you and say I haven't a clue what I'm doing. I mean, I can cook… somewhat, but not really."

I sat back and eyed him, quickly deciding to give him crap. "If you can't really cook, how do you feed Lizzy-Bear? I'm assuming she eats, right?" I asked while trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yes, she eats. I usually get take out or make frozen stuff I can throw in the microwave."

"A true bachelor," I mumbled. Edward feigned offense and clutched a hand over his heart. "Okay, if you want to learn, I will teach. Let's get to work, Hot Stuff."

I made my way to the kitchen with Edward on my heels. Grabbing the apples and a paring knife, I handed them to Edward. "Can you please peel, core, and slice these apples?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him. _Why am I batting my eyelashes? Oh well… I guess it can't hurt. _Edward gave me a blank stare and tentatively reached for the bag of apples. "Do you want me to show you?" I asked.

"Yes, please," Edward answered, looking relieved. I quickly showed him what I wanted, after which Edward indicated he didn't feel comfortable using the paring knife, so I dug through my utensil drawer until I found a peeler.

As he prepared the apples, I walked into my pantry and secured my apron around my waist. Pulling the ingredients for the pie crust and I dumped them into my mixing bowl. I sank my fingers into the wet dough and mixed it all together.

I felt Edward step behind me, his fingers lightly ghosting down my arms while his chin rested on my shoulder. "Why are you mixing it with your hands?" he asked curiously.

"It's my favorite part. I love the feeling of the dough squishing between my fingers." I laughed as I brought a hand up towards his face, making him quickly step back out of my reach.

I finished mixing and rolling out the dough. Edward helped me combine the ingredients for the pie filling. With the top crust in place, I rolled out a smaller piece of dough and cut out leaf designs using my paring knife. I placed the small leaves, a little egg yolk, and a sprinkle of sugar on top of the pie before placing it in the oven.

After setting the timer I looked over at Edward, who was leaning against the counter staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You are amazing. Watching you work is breathtaking."

I huffed a little. _Take the compliment, Bella!_ my brain screamed at me. _Get over yourself and learn to take credit and praise for what you do._ "It's no big deal, Edward." I shrugged my shoulders.

Edward walked towards me, cornering me against the cabinets, each of his arms on either side of my body, effectively blocking me in. "Believe it or not, you are amazing. I will continue to tell you that all day, every day, until you believe me. You have my word on that," he stated seriously.

"If you haven't noticed, I really suck at taking compliments." I sighed as my gaze met his.

"Oh, I've noticed," he chuckled. "One pie down and only one more to go, correct?"

"Correct." I perched up on my tippy toes and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered, ducking under his arms to get the second pie started.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

I woke the following morning in pure bliss... _Edward_. I nuzzled my face into the side of his neck and took in a deep breath. _He has got to be the best smelling man._ I still wasn't ready for us to have sex. I wanted to make sure what we had was more than physical. _Although sleeping next to him is making it extremely difficult to remember why I am putting it off._ My fingers lightly drew patterns across his chest, and I sighed in contentment.

"I know what you mean," Edward whispered, his voice raspy with sleep.

"You know what?"

"If I am not mistaken, the sigh you just released was because you are happy. Am I correct?"

I lifted my face away from his neck and propped myself up on my elbow. "That is exactly what it meant," I said, leaning in for a kiss. My tongue lightly grazed his lower lip before entering his beautiful mouth and our tongues collided. _Why am I waiting again?_

Edward pulled my body on top of his, our legs tangling. My hands gripped his silky hair as our kiss became deeper and more intense. My heart thundered in my chest like a wild stampede of horses. His hands slid under the hem of my tank, and I shivered as his fingers caressed my spine. Edward pulled away. "Are you cold?" he asked as he brought the comforter up around us.

"No, not cold."

"You were shivering."

"Not because I was cold, but because your fingers are like magic." I blushed as I buried my face into his chest. _Did I really just say that out loud?_

Edward chucked. "Magic, huh? You are so cute, and have I mentioned lately I love your verbal diarrhea?"

"Shut up," I said in mock annoyance as I light slapped his chest. I stole a glance at the clock and groaned. "We need to get up. We have to be at my mom's house in two hours."

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Edward and I showered _separately_. After taking my time getting ready, I walked down the stairs and stopped in my tracks when I caught sight of Edward. _Holy fuck, he is one hot specimen of a man._ He was clad in charcoal gray dress slacks, a navy blue button up shirt, and shiny black boots. It even looked like he had tried to tame his wild mess of hair.

Edward seemed to notice my staring; his eyes assessing me from head to toe. I was out of my normal comfort zone of jeans and t-shirt, dressed in a deep purple skirt, a black cap sleeved silk top, with little black heels to match. My hair lay in soft curls around my shoulders, half pulled back to keep it out of my face.

Edward and I continued to stare at each other, only breaking the trance when a slow smile started tugging at his mouth. "You look amazing, Bella," he said softly.

"Thank you. You look so handsome in that outfit, but I thought you were a cowboy? Why aren't you wearing Wranglers and a Stetson?"

Edward let out a deep belly laugh. "You are adorable. And to answer your question, yes, I am a cowboy, but I do own slacks. Did you check out my shoes though? These are not just some shit kickers - these are my fancy boots." He lifted a pant leg to show off his boots.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, then I guess that explains it. Let's get a move on." We packed up the pies and headed to Renee's.

"So, who all is going to be there?" Edward asked while I started up my truck. His hand slid over the console and grabbed mine, bringing it to rest on his thigh.

"Um… just my mom, grams, you, and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother lives about 13 hours from here, so they usually only come up around Christmas. My dad is, well… he's not around. My family is really small."

Edward's thumb made circles on the palm of my hand. "My family is small too in fact; I think smaller is better. Can I ask about your dad?"

"Well, he's never really been around. He left my mom when my brother was two and I was barely six months old. When I was younger we saw him twice a year, but once I got old enough to decide for myself, I chose not to continue seeing him."

"Why did you choose not to see him?"

"Every time I went to see him, he would only talk with my brother. He would say hi to me, and then completely ignore me. So, I decided I didn't need someone like that in my life. The last time I saw him was at Emmett's graduation. That was ten years ago."

"I'm sorry. It's his lose. You're an amazing person, Bella, and if he can't see that then you're right, he doesn't deserve to be a part of your life."

Tears started forming in my eyes; thank goodness I had just pulled to a stop in Renee's driveway. I put my truck in park and turned towards Edward. "Thank you, Edward. You always seem know the right thing to say to make me feel better."

Edward's fingers brushed my tears away. "If I say the right thing, then why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

I laughed. "I'm crying because I honestly can't believe my good luck. You have been brought back into my life. I am so lucky to have you with me right now." I leaned over the console and gave him a kiss.

"I am the lucky one," he said before deepening the kiss.

A knocking on the passenger window startled us both. Edward and I quickly pulled apart to see my mother grinning at us, causing me to immediately blush. _Fuck my life. I feel like I'm back in high school._

"Hi, Mom," I yelled through the window as I extricated myself from Edward's hold. I pushed the truck door open and stepped out. "Um, Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"You will need to back up so Edward can get out of the truck." Renee moved as Edward opened the door.

I made my way to the passenger side and started introductions. "Mom, this is Edward, and Edward, this is my mom, Renee Dwyer." Renee reached out to take Edward's hand and pulled him into an embrace.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you were bringing a young man with you?"

I blushed. "I guess because I wanted it to be a surprise?" _Please don't embarrass me, please don't embarrass me!_

"It is so nice to meet you, Edward. I'm sorry to say my daughter hasn't told me a thing about you."

My face turned beet red, causing Edward to laugh. "It's okay, Ms. Dwyer. Bella and I just recently became reacquainted."

"Oh, you did, did you? You two certainly looked cozy just a few minutes ago. Care to elaborate?" Renee asked, looking back and forth between myself and Edward. _Damn, she sure is nosey._

Edward glanced towards me, a grin plastered to his face. "Yeah, Mom, Edward and I went to high school together. We got back in touch through Facebook a couple of months ago. He's here visiting his parents. You know them, Mom - the Cullen's," I clarified. _I sure hope that shuts her up_. She was always going on about what great work Carlisle and Esme Cullen did for the community.

Realization dawned on Renee's face. "The Cullen's, of course. I know your parents, Edward. They're involved in a lot of the local community charities. Your mother is always bragging about you. What a great man you have become. She also shows off pictures of your daughter, her name is Elizabeth?"

Edward's face lit up at the mention of his daughter. "Yes, that's correct; my parents sure do love to spoil her."

"Is she at your parent's house?" Renee asked.

"No, she is at home spending the holiday with her mother," Edward said, looking slightly sad.

_Oh my poor Edward. He is probably missing Lizzy-Bear so much right now._ My hand rubbed circles along his lower back, at which Edward looked down at me and brought his arm around my shoulders, snuggling me into his side. Renee looked on with a smile.

"Mom, do you mind if we go inside now?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry."

After grabbing the pies, we made our way inside my childhood home, which smelled of roasted turkey. _YUMMY… I love Thanksgiving!_ Renee took the pies from us. "Go introduce Edward to your Grams. She will be beyond thrilled. She's in the den watching _The Food Network._"

"Yeah, I bet she will," I said sarcastically.

"What?" Edward asked, grabbing a hold of my hand and lacing our fingers together.

I leaned in closer to him. "My Grams will be excited because I swear to all that is holy… she thinks I'm an old maid."

Edward's eyes danced with amusement. "Well then, we will just have to correct that perception, won't we?"

"Let's get this over with." I tugged Edward to the den. I slid the pocket door open and poked my head inside. I found her sprawled out lengthwise across the couch. "Hey, Grams."

Her head immediately sprang up from the cushions. "Hi, Bel… oh my, who is the handsome man standing behind you?" she asked, quickly standing up and straightening her hair. Edward's chest was flush against my back, and I could feel his chuckle vibrate through his body. Once again… _fuck my life._

I introduced Edward to my Grams and tried to resist the urge to continually roll my eyes at her insistent questioning of him. After about ten minutes I couldn't handle it anymore. "Grams, would you please leave Edward alone? You don't have to know his whole life story in ten short minutes. Give him a chance to breath," I huffed while shifting my position on the couch so I was leaning my back into Edward's side.

"So, are you going to tell me?" she asked while giving me a knowing look.

"Tell you what?"

"Bella Marie Swan, don't you _what_ me. You know exactly what I want to know. Are you and Edward dating?"

I huffed and once again felt Edward's chuckle, his face hiding in my hair. "Yes, Grams, Edward and I are dating. Are you happy now?" I elbowed Edward in the side and heard a soft _ow_ muffled by my hair. I couldn't help but start laughing. "Edward, you aren't helping things here. Stop hiding and face my evil grandmother."

_Grams looked close to tears, and she never cries_. "Oh, Bella, I am so happy for you. You two look so great together. It's about time that you settled down with a good man," she said happily.

Thankfully, I was saved from answering, as my mom stuck her head through the door to announce dinner was ready. Edward laced his fingers with mine as we followed Grams to the dinner table. The food looked amazing. Thanksgiving had always been one of my favorite holidays. My family never had the tradition of saying what we were thankful for, so I wouldn't be embarrassed in front of everyone. _I know I would have said I was thankful for Edward._ My mind continued to work as I slowly ate my food. _Is Edward as thankful for me as I am for him?_

My mom's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "So, Edward, what made you decide to start up a ranch?" she asked as she served up the pie.

"Well, I always knew I wanted to have a job working outside. Plus, I have always loved horses. While I was in college agriculture seemed like it might be a good choice. After a lot of thought, I decided to put those two together, the outdoors and horses. I found a 100 acre spread of land just outside of Portland, bought half a dozen horses, and it took off from there. We specialize in training and breeding horses and now have about 30 horses, a full crew of ranch hands, and a ranch foreman."

It seemed no matter how many times I heard Edward explain his ranch, I was always in awe. My mom was the first to speak up. "Wow, you must be extremely proud of your hard work."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, causing me to giggle. I leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Now who is it that can't take a compliment?"

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand under the table. "Me," he said softly before turning back to my mother. "Yes, I am extremely proud of what we have been able to accomplish."

Both my mom and Grams were staring at us. "What?" I asked, clearly not amused.

"Nothing," they chimed together.

I rolled my eyes and caught a glance at my watch. It was almost five. "Um, okay, on that note, Edward and I need to leave soon. We are going to the Cullen's for dinner."

"You are going to eat another dinner?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom, how long have you known me? Let's say about 27 years – give or take – and have you ever seen me turn down food?" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh… Oh… that reminds me," my mom suddenly yelled and went running from the room. _Christ almighty… abort! Please not the baby albums!_

I pulled Edward from his chair. "Edward, we need to leave NOW."

His startled face looked at me. "Why?"

"Just trust me, okay? We have to leave, please?"

"I got it," my mom giggled as she ran back into the room. She was holding a photo album.

"God damn it," I hissed and shot an annoyed look at my family and especially Edward, who was now huddled with Renee and Grams looking at my baby photos. I slumped back into my chair. _Seriously, does she really need to embarrass me? I should have found that book when we got here and hidden it._

"Oh, Bella, you were so adorable as a baby. Look at you. You look like a little bird waiting to be fed," Edward cooed.

"Fuck you, Cullen," I said while giving him my number one salute, causing him to laugh.

"Bella," my mom chastised.

I knew exactly which picture he was talking about. I was barely a year old and sitting on my grandpa's lap. He had just brought a fork full of cake to his mouth. My head was tilted back, my mouth wide open, and my little hands tried to grab his fork. _That picture has haunted me for years._

Finally, when the book was closed I quickly gathered up my coat and Edward and shuffled us towards the front door. "Thanks for dinner, Mom," I yelled, slamming the door shut behind us.

"Bella, that was rude. I didn't even get to say goodbye to your mom or grandma," Edward huffed.

"They'll get over it. Come on, Hot Stuff, we need to stop and pick up some flowers and make it to your parent's house in 30 minutes."

I didn't even realize with it being Thanksgiving and living in a small town absolutely nothing would be open. _Damn me and my crazy ass luck. I hate showing up empty handed, but I guess there is nothing I can do about it now._

"Bella, don't worry about it. You don't have to bring my parent's anything," Edward said in hopes of relieving my angst. It didn't work. It didn't help that I was nervous as hell to meet them.

I glanced over to Edward. "Do they know I'm coming?"

"Sort of. When I saw them on Tuesday, I said I hoped you would be coming. I haven't talked with them since." His hand gripped mine tightly. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Just be yourself and they'll love you."

My body relaxed slightly at Edward's words. _It's not like I've never met them before. For goodness sakes, I've lived in Forks all of my life and have met them on several occasions throughout the years. It's just that this is the official meeting of the boyfriend's parents for the first time. It means so much more._

Edward pointed to the secluded driveway; I slowly made my way up, trying to steel myself against my nerves. _I seriously hope I don't throw up my dinner._

We pulled up in front of a gorgeous, two story, white house with black, shiny shutters and a deep red front door. A beautiful porch wrapped around the front. I saw a light flicker in one of the front windows and saw a silhouette of someone looking through. I gathered all of my strength, smiled, and gave a small little wave.

Edward looked over his shoulder and started laughing. "That would be my mom. Come on, my beautiful Bella," Edward said as he got out of the truck. He waited until I came around to his side before he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we walked to the front door. Turning my face to look at him, he leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss just as the door opened. I, of course, blushed.

"Edward, your father and I are so glad to have you home," Esme said, giving him a hug and then turning to me. "And Bella, you look as beautiful as ever. I am so honored to have you here with us tonight."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please, dear heart," she insisted.

"Esme," I answered as she led Edward and me into the house, "your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. Now Edward, why don't you take Bella in to see your father? I have a few things left to do before dinner is ready."

"Can I help with anything?" I asked, not quite sure if I was even ready to have a one -on-one with Esme, but offering nonetheless.

"No, thank you. Please relax and enjoy the company." With that she turned and headed to what I assumed was the kitchen.

Edward's grip on my waist tightened a bit. I looked up into his face. "See now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I huffed out a sigh. "No, but I still have one more to go."

"Come with me, and I'll get you a drink." Edward led me through a beautiful hallway with gleaming hardwood floors and cream colored walls lined with large black and white prints. Edward continued pulling me further through the house until we came into a huge living room. A fire was roaring in the hearth. The room was artfully decorated with a cream-colored sofa and love seat, a black coffee table with matching end tables covered with family photos, vases, and silver candle sticks. It was as if I was walking through the home of my dreams.

A throat cleared, and I focused my attention on Carlisle Cullen. Trying to make up for my unintended rudeness, I quickly thrust my hand out. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Cullen."

Carlisle chuckled. "It's Carlisle, Bella. It's great to see you too. I cannot tell you how excited Esme and I were to find out you might be joining us today. Can I get you both something to drink?"

"I'll just take some water, thank you." I didn't hear Edward answer his father; my eyes were still in sensory overload as my gaze continued to wander around the room. Edward grasped my hand in his, interlocking our fingers, and led me to the sofa. _Heaven… I'm in heaven,_ my mind sang to me as I got comfortable on the plush couch.

"Are you sure all you want is water?" Edward asked, our fingers still twined together.

"Umm… I'm sure."

"It's a beautiful house, isn't it?" Carlisle asked, handing me my drink.

"It sure is. I feel like I'm sitting in the middle of a magazine shoot."

Carlisle and Edward chuckled. _Wow, they sound almost identical. _"My mom will love to hear that."

"Dinner's ready." Esme's voice sounded from the kitchen.

After settling down at the dinner table, I almost felt bad for having eaten a full meal just an hour or two before… almost. "My goodness, Esme, this food not only smells amazing but it looks amazing. Is cooking something you enjoy?" I asked.

"I really do."

"Mom, did you know that Bella is an amazing baker?"

"I did not. What do you enjoy baking, dear?"

I blushed. "All sorts of things. My favorite are cakes. I've been baking character cakes since I was about 16 years old. I started with a car; well, it was supposed to be a Corvette but turned into more of a VW Bug instead. It's evolved since then. Right now I do birthday cakes and an occasional wedding cake."

"How is it I've never heard of this before?" Esme wondered out loud.

"Well, I've never advertised. I usually just do it for family members or friend's birthdays."

"I would love to see pictures someday," she said.

"I would love that."

Edward's cell phone rang, Elvis singing _Daddy Big Boots_ ringing through the air. Edward's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Go answer it. You can't keep her waiting," I said softly.

Edward swiftly got up from the table to answer his phone. I watched him as he left the room, then feeling two pairs of eyes on me; I turned back to Carlisle and Esme, both with amused expressions on their faces.

"You two make such a beautiful couple," Carlisle mused. Of course, being who I am, my face flushed.

"Thank you."

"Bella, I have to tell you how different Edward has been these last two months. He's had a rough couple of years, getting the ranch started, dealing with Lauren and helping raise Elizabeth. But since he came back into contact with you, it's like he's back to his old self. You make him happy."

I felt on the verge of crying. "He makes me happy too," I choked out.

Edward stalked back into the room, causing the three of us to stare at him. I could tell instantly something was wrong. "I… umm… I need to go."

"What happened? What's wrong?" We all rang out.

Edward's eyes became red. "Lizzy's been in an accident. Lauren is with her at the hospital. They are taking her into surgery… oh God." Edward crumpled to the floor and started sobbing.

I quickly jumped from my chair and crouched down next to him, fighting tears of my own. I wrapped my arms around him and swayed him back and forth while running my fingers through his hair. I looked up and saw Carlisle with his arms wrapped around Esme. "I'm going with you," I said quietly.

When Edward looked up at me, the sight nearly broke my heart. "Don't fight me on this, Cullen. I can't let you drive like this."

Edward cracked a small, sad smile. "You aren't in much better shape than I am," he said as he wiped tears from my face.

"We're coming to. We'll drive ourselves, that way we can bring Bella home." Esme said between sniffles.

Edward glanced towards me and I nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go. We'll stop by my house and grab our things, then be on our way."

**AN: So, how did you all like it? Please take a moment or two to leave me a review… good, bad or ugly. **

**Thanks to those of you who have given me your thoughts on where you would like to see this story go. Please keep it up, they are helpful!**

**TTFN ~ *Eifeltwr***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey peeps. Thank you all ****SO**** much for your reviews and story/author alerts. I am floored. I apologize for leaving the last chapter with such a cliff hanger; I really got an earful about it. I promise that it will all work out. So, without much further ado, here is the next chapter. **

**Special thanks go out to Mac214 for being a fantastic beta. I humbly bow down to your awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of **_**Twilight**_**… I just like playing with them.**

***Eifeltwr***

_**Previously…**_

_Edward's eyes became red. "Lizzy's been in an accident. Lauren is with her at the hospital. They are taking her into surgery… oh God." Edward crumpled to the floor and started sobbing._

_I quickly jumped from my chair and crouched down next to him, fighting tears of my own. I wrapped my arms around him and swayed him back and forth while running my fingers through his hair. I looked up and saw Carlisle with his arms wrapped around Esme. "I'm going with you," I said quietly._

_When Edward looked up at me, the sight nearly broke my heart. "Don't fight me on this, Cullen. I can't let you drive like this."_

_Edward cracked a small, sad smile. "You aren't in much better shape than I am," he said as he wiped tears from my face._

"_We're coming to. We'll drive ourselves, that way we can bring Bella home." Esme said between sniffles._

_Edward glanced towards me and I nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go. We'll stop by my house and grab our things, then be on our way."_

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter 5**

I leaned in and gave Edward a kiss, mindful we were sitting on his parents' dining room floor and they were watching us. At that moment the whole world could have been watching, and I wouldn't have cared. Right now was about Edward. He needed all of my support and love. He needed to collect himself so when we reached Lizzy, he could be strong for her.

After helping him up off the floor I turned to Esme, "Do you want us to help you clean up the food?"

She looked appalled I would even ask, as if I was asking to have hot monkey sex with her son on her dining room table. "Of course not, dear. You and Edward need to get going. Carlisle and I will clean up and head out when we're done."

Edward clung to me as we made our way to the door. "So, we'll see you in Portland?" Edward asked, looking at his parents.

"Yes, Son, we'll be there soon. What hospital is she at?" Carlisle asked.

"Doernbecher Children Hospital. Do you know where that is?"

"We'll find it," Carlisle assured.

Esme pulled us into a group hug, and we left for my house. Edward and I packed and were back on the road in less than ten minutes. I insisted on driving his truck. I still wasn't convinced he would be able to focus on the drive.

We went through a drive-thru Starbucks not long after merging onto highway 101. Edward looked exhausted; his head was resting against the passenger window. His fingers gripped mine tightly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked softly. Other than knowing Lizzy had been in an accident and had to have surgery, that's all I knew.

Edward brought in a shaky breath. "According to Lauren, they were at a park. Lizzy was playing on the slide, and Lauren said she turned her back for a second and Lizzy had fallen off and landed on her arm. I guess she landed the wrong way. Not only did the bone fracture, but it broke through the skin. They had to do surgery to put in some plates and pins to help stabilize it."

I gasped. "Oh my God. Are there any other injuries?"

"Just some bumps and bruises." Edward's face was pale white with worry.

I squeezed his hand. "Baby?" I asked. He looked over, a slight smile blooming on his sad face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You just called me _baby_."

"So?"

"You've never called me that before," he said seriously.

I smiled at his words. "Well, get used to it. Now, what was I going to say before I was so rudely interrupted?" I teased, tapping my finger to my chin. "Oh, right. Baby..." I paused for dramatic effect, "you look exhausted. Why don't you try to get some sleep while I navigate?"

"But I don't have a pillow," he said with a pout.

I pulled my hand from his and raised the center console between us, then patted my legs. "Use my lap. You won't be able to spread out very well, but I might be comfier then the cold, hard window."

His eyes lit up at my suggestion, and as he went to unbuckle his seat belt I stopped him with my hand. "No way, leave that seat belt on. If we get into an accident, I would prefer you not flying through the windshield."

He complied with my request, pulling the seat belt loose and laying down across the seats so his head rested in my lap. "See, much better," I said, running my fingers through his coopery locks.

Edward's breathing eventually evened out, and he fell asleep. His face was peaceful – well, at least from the angle I could see. His hands gripped my thighs. He looked like a little boy, so sweet and innocent. I relished the moment. The next few days, even weeks, were going to be hard on Edward.

_Wow, what a day. I can't believe Lizzy had an accident, the poor thing. She's so little; will she even understand what happened? How is Edward going to react once we get there? _I was pulled from my thoughts when my cell phone rang. Grabbing it from my handbag, I quickly flipped it open without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked. I smiled when I realized it was Emmett. "Hey, Em. Did you and Rose have a good Thanksgiving? What… seriously? Mom called you about me bringing Edward to dinner? She's that excited about it?" I rolled my eyes. _Christ almighty, Mom!_ "Yes, she embarrassed me. She brought out the baby pictures. I tried to drag Edward out, but he wouldn't budge."

I smiled down at my boy, who was still sleeping peacefully on my lap. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. He's great, Em. Well, right now we're on our way to Portland. Yeah, his daughter... yes, he has a daughter. She's almost two. Anyway, she had an accident at her mom's house and is in the hospital. Yeah, I know… scary. I should get going. I'm the one driving. I love you too, Em. Please say hi to Rose." I sighed as I tossed the phone back in my handbag.

I glanced at the truck clock: 9:08pm. We were making good time but still had a couple more hours of driving ahead of us.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Around 11:30pm we were driving over the I-5 bridge from Vancouver, WA to Portland, OR. Not having a clue as to where I was going, I reluctantly decided to wake Edward. I called his name softly and ran my fingers along his cheek.

He woke up a little dazed. "Are we there?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I just crossed the bridge into Portland, but I don't know where to go from here."

His head was still in my lap. He nuzzled his face into my thighs before sitting up. Pointing out the directions, we made it to Doernbecher. After parking in a deserted parking structure, we walked into the hospital, hand in hand. Edward called Lauren to let her know we had arrived and find out what floor Lizzy was on.

We made our way up the elevator, walked past an empty waiting room and a nurse's station, and arrived at Lizzy's room. "Maybe I should wait out here," I told Edward quietly.

His face was torn as he looked between the door to his daughter's room and me. "No, Bella, I want… I need you to be with me." His eyes pleaded with me.

I pulled him into a tight hug. "It's all going to be all right," I whispered into his chest. "Let's go in."

Edward's hand gripped the knob, and he pushed the door open. The overhead lights were off, but a soft light shined above Lizzy's bed. She looked so fragile and tiny in the huge bed. Edward froze and stared at his little girl, her left arm sticking out and wrapped tightly in white bandages. His body started shaking; I tried to nudge him further in the room.

Lizzy eye's opened and focused on Edward. She started crying. "Daddy, I boo-boo," she whimpered.

Her calling him must have jolted him out of his shock. He raced across the room and kneeled on the side of her bed. "I know, Lizzy-Bear." His fingers wiped tears from her cheeks; his lips placed a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy's here, baby girl. It's okay."

I hadn't realized I was still standing in the door until a woman pushed past me. "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's room?" she sneered. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman with dark blond hair glaring at me. _This must be Lauren._

Edward looked up at the commotion. "Lauren, would you knock it off. That's Bella. I told you she was with me."

Lauren turned her attention to Edward. "Oops, sorry," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice and moved towards Edward. _What the fuck did Edward ever see in her? _

"Oh Eddie, I am so glad you are here. It has been a nightmare. I've been cooped up in this room for hours."

Edward's face turned annoyed. "Oh, well, I'm sorry you've been stuck here, Lauren. Our daughter had a major accident and surgery, but poor, pitiful you." My chest swelled with pride as I watched Edward put Lauren in her place. _She really is a bitch._

"That's not what I meant, Eddie, and you know it," she said, laying her hand on his shoulder.

To my glee, he shrugged it off. "You know I hate being called Eddie, so please stop," he said through gritted teeth.

Lauren slinked back into the recliner next to the bed. "Fine… fine. I don't see what the harm is. I mean I've been here all by myself, all day, while you have been gallivanting around with your flavor of the month."

_What the fuck is this bitch's problem? _I gasped and was about to say something when Edward quickly stood up. He gently ran his fingers along his daughter's sleeping cheek before he turned to Lauren. "That's it, Lauren, outside _now_."

She sat back further in her chair. "No."

"Yes," he said sternly, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," she screeched, causing Lizzy to stir but, luckily, not wake. _The poor thing must be used to her mother screeching!_

Lauren got up and headed towards the door. I quickly stepped out of her way, but she still managed to hit me with her shoulder as she stalked past. Edward was right behind her; he stopped when he reached me. His hand cupped my cheek, and his forehead came to rest on mine.

"I'm sorry about that. Trust me, I _will_ take care of it."

"No, don't… it's okay."

"It's not okay. She has no right to talk to you that way. Can you please stay in here with Lizzy-Bear?" He asked, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I nodded and watched Edward leave the room.

I quietly walked over to Lizzy's bed. _She really is such a beautiful little girl. _Coopery-bronze curls wisped around her face, though slightly matted from the stress of the day. Her cheeks were rosy pink, and her little pouty lips reminded me of Edward. She looked uncomfortable with her arm at her side all bandaged up, only the tips of her fingers sticking through the end of the gauze.

Even though she was sleeping peacefully, I couldn't help but talk to her. "Hi," I whispered. "My name is Bella. I am so happy to meet you, Lizzy-Bear. Your daddy loves you so much." I lightly caressed her hair. "He is so proud to call you his baby girl. His whole world revolves around you. You are such a lucky little girl to have a daddy like him."

I was startled when Edward's arms encircled my waist, my back to his chest. I linked our fingers. We stood, bound together, watching Lizzy sleep.

Edward's face nuzzled my neck. "You have such a beautiful soul," he whispered.

"Thank you, baby, it's easy when you're surrounded by other beautiful souls," I said softly, leaning into his embrace. "Um, where's Lauren?" I asked, realizing she hadn't come back into the room.

"I told her to go home. I'm sorry for what she said to you. You have to believe you mean so much to me. You are _not_ a flavor of the month."

I turned around in his arms, bringing us face to face. "I know, Edward," I said simply as I stood up on my toes to kiss him. A light knock sounded at the door as a weary-looking Esme and Carlisle entered the room.

Esme gasped as she gazed at Lizzy. "Oh, my poor girl. How's she doing?"

Edward tightened his hold on my waist as I tried to back out of his arms. "She seems to be doing okay. I haven't talked with any doctors or nurses yet, but according to Lauren, and from what I've seen, she seems to be resting comfortably," Edward said quietly.

I tried once again to remove myself from Edward's arms and received a stern look from him, so I simply turned myself around so my back was to his chest. "How was the drive?" I asked.

"Not bad," Carlisle answered, making his way to the recliner next to Lizzy's bed. "There wasn't much traffic."

"You two must be exhausted," Edward said as he glanced at the wall clock. It was just after 1am. To prove his point, Esme stifled a yawn. "Why don't you three head out to the ranch for the night. I'm going to stay with Lizzy. I don't want her to wake up alone. Dad, do you remember the codes for the gate and garage door?"

Carlisle nodded. "Where's Lauren," he asked.

"I sent her home. She was tired and cranky, and I didn't want Lizzy to get the brunt of it, "Edward said before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Baby, I want you to go and get some rest. Sleep in my bed tonight."

"I can sleep on the couch," I said.

"No. I won't have you sleeping on my couch. My parents will take the guest room, and you will take my room. Please, baby, do this for me." His voice was pleading. His hot breath created goose bumps along my neck. Too exhausted to argue, I nodded in agreement.

"We'll be back in the morning, Edward," Esme said as she helped pull Carlisle from the recliner.

"Do you want us to bring you anything?" I asked softly, turning back to face him.

"Just bring yourself, Beautiful. On second thought, can you grab the purple blanket on Lizzy-Bear's bed? It's her favorite, and it might help her feel better."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Have I mentioned lately what an amazing father you are? What an amazing man you are?"

Edward's cheeks flushed a little. "Every day… now go with my parents and get some sleep."

"I will. Call me if you need anything." I gave him one last kiss and headed towards the door. I glanced back at Edward before I closed the door and saw him stretched out next to Lizzy on her hospital bed. Tears gathered in my eyes. _What if something more serious had happened to her? Don't think about that now, Bella! _Esme linked her arm with mine as we made our way to the car.

The drive to Edward's ranch took about 30 minutes. I watched out the window, not really able to see much in the dark. The car slowed as Carlisle turned into a driveway. "Welcome to Bella Vita Ranch," he said as he stopped at the gate.

"Bella Vita?" I asked. _Beautiful Life._

Esme turned in her seat to look at me. "Oh my goodness, dear, I never put the two together. Edward named the ranch after you."

I stared blankly at Esme. "No… no, he couldn't have," I stuttered.

"Yes, he could. It all makes sense now." A knowing smile filled Esme's face as she turned back around in her seat. _Did Edward really name the ranch after me? Maybe his family is Italian. I'll have to ask. That has to be it; he's using his ancestral roots to name the ranch, not me… right?_

Carlisle entered a series of codes on a box at the gate, and it slowly swung open. The driveway was long and tree-lined, and as Carlisle maneuvered the car around a curve, a beautiful, two-story house illuminated by security lights came into view.

Carlisle and Esme grabbed their bags from the trunk when I realized my overnight bag was still in Edward's truck, back at the hospital. I sighed… j_ust my luck._

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme asked as she led me into the house through the garage.

"My overnight bag is at the hospital. Do you think Edward would mind if I borrow a shirt to sleep in?"

"Of course he wouldn't. I'll direct you to his room so you can get settled for the night."

As we moved through the house, I noticed how beautiful everything was. Granite countertops and stainless steel appliances lined the kitchen. The dining room had a large log-style kitchen table with bench seats. Hardwood floors ran throughout the house, even on the staircase. Everything seemed to be made of natural fibers and woods. It looked so homey, so Edward.

Reaching the second level, Esme pointed out the guest room where she and Carlisle would be staying, Lizzy's room, the bathroom, the linen closet, and finally Edward's room.

"Good night, dear," Esme said as she kissed my cheek and headed to her room.

"Good night," I called after her.

I slowly pushed open the door and walked into Edward's room. I took my time admiring the room. One whole wall was nothing but windows, a French door set in the middle. I peeked through the curtains and saw a huge balcony overlooking the land. _Fuck me._ Sitting in the corner of the balcony was a hot tub. _That may come in handy one day_, I mused.

I turned back to the room. A king-size sleigh bed with a navy blue quilted comforter sat against one wall, flanked by a set of night stands on either side. I wandered over to the dresser and perused the pictures lining the top – photos of Edward and his parents, him and Lizzy-Bear on what looked like the day she was born. Edward had a beautiful smile on his face, her tiny little hand wrapped around his finger. _Always been Daddy's little girl. She's had him wrapped around her finger since day one._

I brushed at my cheeks and headed to what I hoped was the closet. Bingo. It was huge. I found a stack of t-shirts, and, standing in the middle of his closet, I stripped and pulled one of his shirts on. I brought the fabric to my face and inhaled Edward's scent. _I hope he's all right. I hope Lizzy is all right._

I left his closet and found the bathroom. _I swear he envisioned our life together when he designed this house. It's perfect. I could really see myself living here, making a life with Edward and Lizzy and becoming a family… maybe having a child of my own. _I sighed as I snuggled under his sheets and quickly fell asleep.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

I tried to roll onto my back but felt hands gripping my waist, keeping me from moving. _Edward._ I couldn't contain the smile. "Edward?"

"Morning, baby. How did you sleep?" he asked into my hair.

"Better now that you're here. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" I asked, finally turning my body to face his.

Edward's face came towards mine as he licked his lips. "Can I kiss you first?"

Instead of answering, I brought my mouth to his. "That's better," he teased after he pulled away. "I was at the hospital, then mom and dad showed up and sent me home to take a shower and get you."

"What do you mean? What time is it? I thought I was going to go with them? Why didn't they wake me? How's Lizzy-Bear?" I asked frantically.

Edward's hands framed my face. "Calm down, baby. It's just after 10am. Lizzy-Bear is doing beautifully. The doctor said she should be able to come home in a couple of days. My mom said she came in to wake you, but you looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, okay," I huffed.

"Don't be mad," Edward said softly as his thumbs brushed my cheeks.

_Grow up, Bella. Put your cranky pants away, and just be happy you are now in bed with Edward._ I forced myself to meet Edward's eyes.

"Sorry. I guess I should be happy Lizzy is doing well, and your parents letting me sleep late." I leaned in and nibbled on Edward's bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. Edward wrapped one hand around the back of my neck and one around my waist to pull me closer.

I twined my leg around his hip and thrust my hands into his hair, grabbing hold. Our tongues met, and it was as if fireworks exploded. So much heat, so much passion. Edward rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. I straddled his waist, my hair falling around our faces as if hiding us from the world.

"Baby… baby, we need to stop," Edward groaned.

_Holy hell, Bella, you are probably smothering him with your dragon breath_. I quickly detached my lips of him and smiled. "Whoops, I should have brushed my teeth first. I am sure my breath is horrid."

"Never. It smells like a rose."

I lightly smacked him on the chest. "You are so full of shit, but thank you."

I was still perched on his waist, Edward's hands holding me tight to him. "God, you're so beautiful, especially in my shirt."

I blushed. I had forgotten I was only in his shirt and a pair of panties. "I left my bag in your truck and didn't have anything to wear. You don't mind do you?" I asked.

"Of course I don't mind. I love seeing you in my clothes, especially when my name is across the back," he smirked.

_It is? How had I not noticed that?_ I pulled both arms inside the shirt and turned it around without taking it off. Sure enough, Cullen was spelled out in large letters across the back. "Huh, well, what do you know?"

Edward leaned up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. His face was in my neck, his hands tangled in my hair. I looped my arms around his neck and held him to me. My legs were still on either side of him, my ankles locked behind his back.

"Thank you," Edward whispered.

I pulled back slightly to look into his face. "What for?"

"For supporting me, for being here with me, and for being you. Should I go on?"

I chuckled. "No, I get the point. And you're welcome. I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than here with you right now. We should probably get going."

"Yeah, you're right. You take this shower, and I'll use the one down the hall," Edward said as he hoisted us both off the bed. "I put your bag in the bathroom."

"Now it's my turn to thank you," I said.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Forty minutes later we were headed out to Edward's truck. Before I slid into the truck, I stopped to admire Edward's ranch since I hadn't had a chance to see much in the dark the night before. I was awe struck this morning. It was beautiful. Three large red barns were scattered around the grounds with a large fenced-in pasture attached to each one. Men milled around, hauling saddles, buckets of grain, hay. It was amazing.

Edward had gotten to the truck before he realized I wasn't following. "What?" he asked.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Absolutely beautiful. Will I get a tour before I leave?"

Edward's face turned to a frown. "Yes."

I instantly realized what I had said. _Stupid, stupid Bella. Don't talk about leaving now._

I walked over to him and threw my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention my leaving."

"It's okay. I'm going to be really sad when you go," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

A sharp whistle pulled us both apart. Edward threw a glare over his shoulder and flipped his middle finger up at an older gentleman who was making his way towards us.

"Bella, this is Joe. He's my ranch foreman and has been my right hand man since I started this place."

Joe tipped the edge of his hat towards me. "Mighty glad to meet you, Ms. Bella. This yahoo has been talking about you non-stop for a while now. I was beginning to think you were a figment of his imagination." Edward burst into laughter and slapped Joe on the back.

"As you can see, Joe here has a lot of respect for me," Edward grinned.

"Well, I'm glad someone is around to keep you in line," I said, lightly nudging Edward in the side with my elbow. "It's nice to meet you, Joe."

Joe shook my outstretched hand. "How's Miss Lizzy doing? I heard she had a spill."

"She's going to be okay. She'll be back up and wreaking havoc in no time," Edward said.

"Mighty glad to hear that. I sure do enjoy having her around," Joe mused.

"We should get going, Bella. Thanks for keeping an eye on the place, Joe. Remind me to give you a raise," Edward said.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Nice to meet you, Ms. Bella. Hope to see you soon." Joe tipped his hat and turned back to his chores.

"I really like him," I said as Edward helped me into the truck.

"I do too. He's like the much older brother I never had."

We arrived at the hospital a short time later, finding Esme and Lizzy in a heated game of Candy Land. Well, not too heated since Lizzy was giggling, which in my opinion was a good sign. Even with her little arm all bandaged up, the smile on her face would have been the tip-off life was good.

"Daddy," Lizzy yelled as Edward and I walked into the room.

"Hi, baby girl," Edward said as he gently scooped her into a hug. "Are you having fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" Lizzy nodded her head.

"Who that?" she asked, pointing towards me.

"That's my friend, Bella. Remember me telling you about her?"

Lizzy nodded her head again. "She pretty."

Edward looked towards me. "She sure is."

We spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon playing games. At some point I realized Lauren wasn't there, and Esme informed me she was at work. _Thank goodness for that,_ I thought to myself. There was just something about her that rubbed me the wrong way.

Lizzy and I seemed to get along really well. She was such a delight. Always giggling and constantly trying to slide down from her bed to run around. Not a good thing when her arm had been cut open the day before. _I can only imagine what this child is like without having any medical issues. She probably keeps Edward constantly on his toes._

At some point in the afternoon Lizzy decided she wanted to read a book. Esme pulled a few from a bag to let her choose. Lizzy looked between us all as if she were trying to decide something.

She picked up _Beauty and the Beast_ and held it up. "Bewwa?"

My eyes started to tear at her simple request. She wanted me to read her the story. I looked at Edward. He grabbed my hand and squeezed, giving me the silent approval I needed.

I wiped the tears from my face and made my way over to Lizzy's bed. She settled back into her pillows and patted the spot next to her. I climbed onto the bed. Lizzy handed me the book and scooted close to me, resting her head on my arm.

I looked up and saw Edward, Esme, and Carlisle looking at me with wonder in their eyes. Edward walked to us and sat in the recliner next to the bed. I began reading the story. By the time I had finished, Lizzy was passed out, Edward had a hold of my hand, and I was in heaven. _Could my life be like this? Could I have a family of my own, one that might include these two beautiful people next to me?_

My bliss was broken as the door swung open and Lauren waltzed in. She glared at me. "What in the fuck are you doing? How dare you try to weasel your way into my family."

**AN: So, how did you all like it? Please take a moment or two to leave me a review… good, bad or ugly. **

**Thanks to those of you who have given me your thoughts on where you would like to see this story go. Please keep it up, they are helpful!**

**Thanks all ~ *Eifeltwr***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hiya! Daddyward and Cowboyward are out to play today. I love the nicknames some of you have given Edward. What I love even more are the reactions I got about Lauren. So FUNNY! You all crack me up!**

**Special thanks go out to Mac214 for being a great Beta**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… I just like playing with them.**

***Eifeltwr***

_**Previously…**_

_She picked up Beauty and the Beast and held it up. "Bewwa?" _

_My eyes started to tear at her simple request. She wanted me to read her the story. I looked at Edward. He grabbed my hand and squeezed, giving me the silent approval I needed._

_I wiped the tears from my face and made my way over to Lizzy's bed. She settled back into her pillows and patted the spot next to her. I climbed onto the bed. Lizzy handed me the book and scooted close to me, resting her head on my arm._

_I looked up and saw Edward, Esme, and Carlisle looking at me with wonder in their eyes. Edward walked to us and sat in the recliner next to the bed. I began reading the story. By the time I had finished, Lizzy was passed out, Edward had a hold of my hand, and I was in heaven. Could my life be like this? Could I have a family of my own, one that might include these two beautiful people next to me?_

_My bliss was broken as the door swung open and Lauren waltzed in. She glared at me. "What in the fuck are you doing? How dare you try to weasel your way into my family?"_

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter 6**

"Excuse me?" Esme seethed as she strode towards Lauren. "What is _your_ problem?"

Tanya looked slightly taken back as Esme stood toe to toe with her. "That bitch," Lauren said, pointing towards me, "is trying to steal Edward away from me." _What the holy fuck is her problem? _Edward squeezed our still-linked fingers.

"First of all, Bella can't steal something that never belonged to you," Esme said calmly. "Second of all, I have a strong feeling Bella will be around from now on. You might want to get used to the idea. And last but not least, don't you dare use that type of language in front of my granddaughter."

I looked down at Lizzy who was still sleeping_. Thank goodness for small favors_, I thought. I glanced at Edward who looked like he was ready to throttle Lauren. I squeezed his hand as I slowly got off the bed and walked towards Lauren.

"What do _you_ want?" she hissed.

_Be cool, Bella. Don't punch this bitch out in front of everyone. Rise above it and be the better person_. I brought in a calming breath and silently counted to ten. "Lauren, I realize you don't like me_. _But, like Esme said, I am going to be around from now on. Edward and I are together, and that means you will continue to see me. So, I hope for your daughter's sake you're able to put your pettiness aside and act like a grown woman." With that, I strode out the door.

Edward quickly joined me in the hallway. His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," I said into his chest.

I felt Edward tense. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

I huffed. "If I wasn't here none of this would have happened. I don't want to tear your family apart."

"Bella, look at me please." His fingers hooked under my chin, bringing my face up. "I honestly don't know what I would've done or how I would've handled this whole thing with Lizzy-Bear if you hadn't been with me. I'm so grateful for you. Lauren has obviously deluded herself into thinking she and I would ever be together again. I think she's jealous because our relationship is much stronger than the one she and I had."

"I guess that makes sense. She has a reason to hate me." I tried to fight back tears. _Don't cry for God's sake, Bella. That bitch doesn't deserve your tears. _

"Oh baby, please don't cry. You'll never know how much you mean to me. I can't express with words the depth of my feelings for you."

I wiped my fingers under my eyes. "I'm not used to people hating me, especially when I haven't met them before."

Edward's hands gently cupped my cheeks. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. Let's move on and deal with her when we have to. You and Lizzy are well worth it." I placed my hands on Edward's chest and leaned in for a kiss.

"Would you two stop fucking in public," Lauren screeched as she exited Lizzy's room. _Fucking? I barely even kissed him._

Edward's jaw clenched. "Seriously, Lauren, what is your problem? Bella has never done anything to you, except be nice. I'd expect you to at least do the same," Edward seethed.

"Don't fucking start with me, Edward. She's ruined everything. I only wanted you and me to be a family… like we used to."

"We were never a family, you and me. We're only linked because of that beautiful little girl in there," Edward said, pointing towards Lizzy's room. "I'm sorry you feel the way you do. You're the mother of my child. Lizzy-Bear is the world to me, but you and I are never going to be a family."

Lauren shook with anger. "Well then, maybe I'll see about getting sole custody, because I don't want that whore anywhere near my child."

I thought Edward's jaw was going to break. The veins in his neck bulged. "Don't you dare threaten to take Lizzy away… don't you dare! If you have a problem with me or Bella you take it out on me. But you do not, and I repeat do not, threaten to involve Lizzy in any of this."

Tears started flowing down my face. "I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered as I turned and ran down the hall. _What the fuck was happening? Why does Lauren have to ruin the best thing that has happened in my life? Why does she have to ruin my future? Edward and Lizzy were my future. I love them both so much. Love, a feeling I had come to accept right before Lauren's verbal assault._

I turned down a corridor and found an empty waiting room. I sank down on a sofa and pulled my cell from my pocket and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bel, how was your Thanksgiving?" Alice asked. I couldn't answer. Sobs ripped from my chest.

"Oh my God, Bella. Are you all right? Where are you?" she asked frantically.

"I… I, um…" More sobs.

"Bella. Bella, please tell me what happened. I'm coming to get you… where are you?"

"Portland," I managed to say.

"Portland? Why are you in Portland? Oh my God, did Edward do something? Are you hurt?"

"No and no," I said quietly as my tears started to slow.

"What's going on, sweetie? Jas and I can get in the car right now and come get you."

"No, I just need to talk."

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

"Um, Edward and I came to Portland yesterday. Lizzy had an accident."

I heard Alice gasp. "Is she okay?"

"She fell off a slide and landed on her arm. The bone not only broke but came up through her skin. She had surgery last night."

"Oh, poor thing. Is she still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, that's where we are now. Anyway, I met Lauren, Lizzy's mom. She has been beyond a bitch to me since I got here. She has done nothing but fight and scream. Edward and even his parents have been defending me against her and telling her to back off. They're all fighting because of me, Alice. I'm causing their whole family to fall apart." More tears came as I huddled into a ball on the waiting room couch.

"Oh honey, you don't really believe that, do you? If Edward and his parents are against Lauren and her actions, don't you think she's the problem, not you?" Alice did have a point. "I can almost guarantee she's jealous. From what you've told me, Edward and Lauren tried dating before and it didn't work. The only reason Edward stuck around was because of Lizzy. Am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Alice, there wouldn't be all of this fighting if I wasn't around. Lauren is threatening to take Lizzy away from Edward."

"I would never let that happen," Edward's said as he entered the waiting room. He hunkered down on his knees in front of me.

"Is that Edward I hear?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said softly. My eyes roaming over Edward's face. He looked so sad. His eyes were rimmed with red.

"Are you going to be alright, Bella?"

I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry, Alice."

"Oh sweetie, don't be sorry. Will you call me later and let me know how you're doing?"

"Of course. I love you, Ali and thanks."

"I love you too."

I closed my phone and continued to stare at Edward. _What am I going to say to him?_

"Bella, are you okay?" he whispered, his forehead meeting mine.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Oh, baby," he said as he pulled me into his arms. "I am so sorry. I can't change what's happened, and I can't regret ever being with Lauren because she gave me Lizzy-Bear. But I know deep down in my heart… my soul, you're who I'm supposed to be with."

He brought in a deep breath. "I hope I don't freak out you with what I'm about to say. I know we've only been back in touch a couple of months and we've only officially been dating less than a week, but Bella, I love you."

_Holy fuck. Edward loves me… he loves me. _More tears streaked down my cheeks. "I'm sorry if this is all happening too soon, but I can't ignore the way I feel about you." He brought my face to meet his in a gentle kiss.

I pulled back and watched his eyes. I knew I loved him, and it scared the fuck out of me. Jake's words came flooding back to me. What if I couldn't live up to his expectations?_ What if I wasn't enough for him?_ Then I remembered Edward's words. _I'd always be enough._ I knew what I wanted to tell him.

"Edward, I love you too."

He sighed and crushed his lips to mine. After pulling away he said, "You have no idea how happy that makes me." A shit-eating grin plastered his face.

"I'm going to have to deal with Lauren from now on. I'll have to teach myself not to take what she says personally. You can help me with that," I said, petting his cheek.

"I'll help you with anything. Although… from what I saw, you took pretty good care of yourself."

I winced at the memory of Lauren's harsh words and then chuckled. "It was pretty funny to see your mom get in her face.

"You bet your ass it was. My mom has never liked Lauren," Edward said, laughing.

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked Edward quietly.

He grazed his fingertips along my neck. "We'll be perfect as long as we stick together."

I wrapped my arms him and held on tight. _We would be okay. We have to be okay. My future happiness depends on this man and his daughter._

We sat in the empty waiting room for quite a while. Twilight started to descend upon us, the room slowly growing darker. I sighed. "We should probably go check on everybody," I said softly.

"Okay, baby. Let's go see how everyone's doing. If they haven't eaten yet, maybe we all can take a trip to the cafeteria for dinner. I'm sure Lizzy-Bear would love to ride in a wheelchair."

Lizzy looked up from her coloring as we made our way into the room. "Daddy, Bewwa," she yelled, holding up the picture of Goofy she had colored.

"Wow, Lizzy-Bear, that's beautiful," Edward said as he crossed over to her bed.

Lauren scowled at me from the recliner. I did my best to ignore her and joined Carlisle and Esme by the window.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Edward asked. Everyone shook their heads as Edward suggested our plan for dinner. Lauren declined and said she would get something later.

_It's time to put on my big girl panties._ "Lauren, would you please join us for dinner? I'm sure Lizzy would like it if we all went down together," I said.

Lauren gaped at me while Edward smiled, looking proud. "Um, okay, I guess," she answered.

Lizzy squealed with delight as Edward pushed her in a wheelchair, zipping her around corners and down the hallways.

After a pleasant dinner, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I said goodnight. Lauren was going to stay at the hospital overnight. As I said goodnight to Lizzy she gave me an awkward, one-armed hug and kissed my cheek. _Damn, am I getting my period? I'm all weepy today_, I thought.

More tears spilled as I watched Edward say goodnight to his daughter. He whispered in her ear, making her giggle. He held her in his arms and tucked her into bed before he placed a sweet kiss on her nose.

We slowly made our way to the parking garage. Edward had his arm around my shoulders, and mine was around his waist, my fingers latched to a belt loop. Carlisle and Esme followed with their fingers linked together.

"Why don't you and Bella go get some coffee?" Esme suggested as we strolled through the quiet parking garage.

I looked up at Edward and smiled, nodding my head. "Great idea, Mom," Edward said with a chuckle. "So… we'll see you later."

"Don't worry about us. You two have a good time."

I unlinked myself from Edward and walked over to Esme. "Thank you," I said quietly.

She looked at me with a bewildered smile. "Whatever for, dear?"

"For what you said to Lauren. It means so much to me that you stood up to her… for me." I stared down at my shoes.

Esme pulled me into a tight hug. "You are welcome, dear. Truth be told, I never liked Lauren," she added with a chuckle. I hugged her back for a moment longer.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Edward took us to a Barnes and Noble with a Starbuck attached. I dragged him through the book store to find my favorite authors.

"Something you need to learn about me: I'm a compulsive book buyer. Instead of being a gambler, crack addict, or alcoholic, I am addicted to buying books," I said excitedly as my pile of books in Edward's arms grew larger.

"It's okay, baby. I'll love you, anyway… obsessive compulsions be damned." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Well, it's a good thing I love you too, Cullen," I said playfully.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because you're so damn hot in those Wranglers, shit-kickers, and your fuck me hair."

Edward set the books on top of a shelf and grabbed me by the pockets of my jeans, dragging me to him. "I love you," he murmured as our lips met. _I will never get tired of hearing him say that!_

My arms wrapped around his neck, and my fingers gripped his hair as he deepened the kiss. I was about to hitch my leg around his thigh when I heard a throat clearing. We pulled apart to see a Barnes and Noble employee standing next to us, his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

My face blushed. "Sorry," I whispered as Edward started laughing.

"May I ask that you two break it up? And remind you you're in a book store, not a bedroom?"

Edward nodded, and the guy walked away. "Let's go buy your books and get some coffee," Edward said.

Edward insisted on paying for my books, leaving me a bit miffed. "I didn't need you to pay for them. I could have bought them myself," I whined.

"I know that. We'll just say these books," he jingled the bag he was holding, "will be staying at my house as an incentive to get you to come back." Edward's eyes turned sad as he spoke.

"I would come back regardless."

He looked at me as we walked into Starbucks. "I sure hope so. Um, why don't you get us a seat, and I'll get our drinks," he suggested.

I nodded and made my way over to a couch, which happened to sit in front of a roaring fireplace. _Who knew Starbucks actually had shops with fireplaces?_ I made myself comfy on the couch and thought over the day.

It had been a long one. First, getting to sleep in and have Edward wake me up was nice. Then seeing the ranch… well, what little I saw. Getting to spend the day with Lizzy. She really was such a sweet and adorable child. I almost started crying again as I remembered her wanting _me_ to read her a story and realizing how much I loved both Edward and Lizzy.

My thoughts had been quickly squashed by Lauren's horrid outburst and my emotional breakdown. However, Edward declaring his love for me had mended my broken heart. A smile broke over my face. _He really loves me. How did I ever get so lucky?_

Edward strolled towards me, bringing me back to the present. I admired his black t-shirt, hip hugging Wranglers, and a huge smile. My soul felt at peace. _He brings me peace. He brings me complete fulfillment._

Edward sat down next to me as he placed our drinks on the table in front of us. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I snuggled into his side.

"What's the smile for?" he asked as he placed a kiss in my hair.

"You love me," I said softly.

"That I do. You love me, too."

I took my head off his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, breaking away when we both panted for breath. "I sure do," I said softly. "You don't have to hold my books hostage to get me to come back. I'll be coming anyway."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he said.

I grabbed my coffee and snuggled back into Edward. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said.

"When did you know?" He gave me a puzzled look. "When did you know you loved me?" I clarified.

Edward's eyes glittered with emotion… with love. "Honestly? I think I've always felt something for you, even all of these years apart, but last night solidified it. I walked into Lizzy-Bear's room, and you were whispering sweet nothings to her… that's when I knew. How about you?" he asked.

I giggled. "I actually figured it out this afternoon. I had just finished reading Lizzy her book, she was using me as a pillow, and you had hold of my hand. That's when I knew. I knew I loved you, and my life from now on would be centered on the two of you."

Edward pulled my body tighter into his. "I wish you didn't have to leave. I get less than two more days with you. What am I going to do once you're gone?" Edward asked quietly.

I sighed. I'd known this conversation was coming_. _"It's going to be hard - on the both of us. I've grown used to being around you all the time and the comfort of sleeping next to you. We have to promise to visit as often as possible; it's only a few hours' drive. We can switch between your place and mine."

"What if I don't agree to that?" Edward asked.

I sat back quickly. "What do you mean?" _Holy fuck, is he going to break up with me already?_

"Bella," he said softly. "What I meant is… what if I don't want to be apart from you. What if I want you here with me always?"

I slowly digested what he was saying… realization dawned. "You want me to move to Portland?"

"Not exactly."

_Not exactly… what the fuck is he saying then?_ I must have had a confused expression, because he quickly went on.

"I want you to move to the ranch. I want us to live together, become a family. I'd love for you quit the job you hate, moved in with me and Lizzy, and if you wanted, attend culinary school."

My mouth fell open. I was shocked, to say the least. _It's been one hell of a day._ Hurt crossed Edward's eyes; I quickly pulled my head out of my ass to answer him. I grabbed his hands in mine and brought them to my mouth, placing a kiss on each knuckle. "Edward, I love you, I really do. I'm just trying to digest what you're telling me. This is a lot to take in."

Edward nodded; his face and eyes still shown with sadness. "I promise you I'm not saying no. This is really sudden; can I please think about it? It's a huge decision to make." I linked our fingers.

"Of course you can. I'm sorry I dumped this on you."

"You didn't dump anything on me. I love you, remember? I want us to be happy. I want what you want, I promise you that. I just need to make sure we aren't doing this too prematurely."

"Let's go home," Edward said, standing up.

My brain was in overdrive on the way back to Edward's ranch. _Does he not understand what I keep trying to tell him? I want a life with him… with Lizzy. I want nothing more than to live on the ranch and become a family. One day get married and have children. Start a whole brood of Cullens. I want that with all of my heart. Maybe we're moving too quickly. We've only been together a few days, although it feels like a lifetime._

I hadn't realized we had arrived at the ranch until Edward's fingers caressed my arm. "We're home," he said quietly.

"Home," I mused quietly. _I do like the sound of that._

"Yeah, baby, home. I feel like this is _our_ home, yours and mine. I want nothing more than to have you here with me."

For about the billionth time, tears rolled down my cheeks. Edward froze. "I'm so sorry, baby. I don't mean to pressure you. I'm so sorry."

Before I knew what happened, Edward had my door open. He'd lifted me from the truck and carried me into the house, up to his room. He sat on his bed with me in his lap.

"I'm so sorry… the last thing I want to do is make you sad or uncomfortable. I just love you so much. I can't bear the thought of us being apart."

I cupped his face. "I know, Edward… I know. You have no idea how much I want to say yes. Even if I were to say yes, I'd still have to go home, quit my job, and put my townhouse on the market and pack. I'd be leaving my mom, grandma, Alice, and Jasper behind."

"Remember, my parents live in Forks too. It's not like we'd never visit. We could always fly everyone down. We can make it work," Edward assured.

"Can I just give you a promise right now?" Edward nodded his head. "I promise, from the bottom of my heart, to seriously consider your offer. When I leave on Sunday, I'll not be leaving you for good. Whether I'm gone for a couple days or weeks, I _will_ end up back here with you. Can you accept my promise, Edward?"

Edward nodded and brought his mouth to me with a sweet kiss. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and Edward moaned. He tightened his hold as my fingers delved into his coppery locks. I pushed my chest against him, silently asking him to lie back on the bed.

My lips never left his as I straddled his waist. I slowly pulled the hem of his shirt up. Our kiss broke as Edward pulled it off. My hands ran along the hard lines and planes of his amazing chest, my lips following in their wake.

My spine felt on fire. Edward's fingers slid under my shirt and ghosted along my back. I swiftly pulled my shirt up and over my head, leaving me in a lacy, navy blue bra. Edward's eyes went wide as he gazed at my chest. His lips latched onto my neck. His hands brought me closer.

I could feel Edward's arousal. I ground my hips into his, causing us both to groan with pleasure. His hips bucked up into me as I continued to grind against him. Even through the layers of clothes I could feel the heat coming from him. His lips continued their descent, now at my collarbone. He slowly moved to my heaving chest.

My heart raced and my veins pulsated as Edward's tongue slide down the valley between my breasts. I reached back and flicked the clasp of my bra open. My breasts now in Edward's face, he latched onto my hardened nipple, sucking and nipping at it with his teeth. My back arched, and a low throaty groan escaped me.

"So fucking beautiful," Edward rasped as he latched on again. I continued to grind myself against him, hoping any sort of friction would help elevate the need I had for him. Edward's lips were persistent against my breasts, his hips bucking into mine.

I was suddenly flipped onto my back. Edward hovered over me, his body settled between my legs. The weight of him pressing me into the bed was delicious. I grasped his hair and brought his mouth to mine. Our tongues met, our teeth clashed, and it was perfect.

"Fuck, Edward, you have no idea how much I want you right now," I said breathlessly.

Edward twined our fingers together and pulled them above my head. "I know, baby… me too." He ground himself against my heated center. I whimpered and wrapped my legs around his calves, holding him to me.

"Your parents?" I gasped. I hadn't given any thought to Carlisle and Esme sleeping down the hall. _Oh God, how loud had we been? Fuck, I hope they didn't wake up to us moaning and groaning._ My cheeks went flush.

"Did you know when you blush your chest gets red too?" Edward asked as he placed searing hot open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I only nodded, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"I want you so much, baby. But the first time we make love, we are going to be totally alone. I'm going to have you screaming my name," Edward said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

I whimpered and nodded my head. Edward pulled himself off me, my face turning into a pout. I missed his delicious weight already. He curled up next to me, brushing the hair from my face.

"Let's go to bed, baby," I said softly. "Can I borrow a shirt again?"

A short while later Edward and I were curled around each other, both blissfully happy and content, at least for the moment.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

We woke up bright and early Saturday morning to Esme knocking on our door. She stuck her head in the room. _Thank goodness I decided to sleep in Edward's shirt last night_, I thought.

"Aww, you two are so adorable together," Esme chimed. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's neck. "Breakfast is on," she added, and left the room.

I ran my fingers through Edward's hair, lightly massaging his scalp. I could smell the coffee and bacon wafting from downstairs, and my stomach growled. _Time to get up!_

We spent the day at the hospital with Lizzy. The doctors were extremely happy with her recovery and informed us she would be able to go home by Monday. Lauren was in and out all day. She was actually being somewhat nice… _somewhat_ being the key word.

Lizzy and I bonded even more. We read stories, colored, and even snuggled with Edward as we watched _The Little Mermaid_.

The day was perfect… well, almost. Edward and I tried to avoid the large elephant in the room: my leaving the following day. I talked softly with Esme to firm up the plans for us driving home. We would be leaving mid-afternoon. It seemed so final.

"Bella, just because we're leaving tomorrow doesn't mean anything is going to change between you and Edward," Esme said as she and I walked down to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"I know, at least I keep telling myself that. I know I need to leave, but it doesn't make it any easier," I confided to her.

"I may be overstepping my mother bounds here, dear, but are you in love with my son?"

_Am I that transparent?_ I nodded as I brushed tears from my eyes.

"He loves you too, but you already know that, don't you?" I nodded, again.

"He, um… he wants me to move here."

Esme smiled. "And you don't want to?"

"No, no… I want nothing more. It's just that… um," I stuttered.

"It's okay, dear. This has all happened really fast. I understand, as I am sure my son does. It takes time to process everything."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Esme. You're an amazing mother, even though you aren't officially mine."

Esme kissed my cheek. "I'm around if and when you need to talk. You are becoming the daughter I never had."

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

My night with Edward was spent wrapped in his arms. I had never felt so loved before. Unable to sleep, I listened to Edward's steady breathing. His heart beat was strong and steady under my fingers. _I'm going to miss him. I want to come back and be with Edward. I really do. But before I decide I need to talk with Alice and my mom. I need their blessings before I upturn my entire world. Too late for that_, I thought as I ran my lips across Edward's stubble-lined jaw.

After what seemed like hours, I fell into a fitful sleep. I was aroused by Edward's hands running up and down my body. I was once again only wearing panties and one of Edward's shirts. My body arched into his touch, and my hands latched to his shoulders.

"Please, Edward… please?" I begged, not really knowing what I was begging for.

Edward's hands continued to travel along my body. His knee came to rest between my thighs, so close to my heated center. I ground myself into his thigh in hopes of releasing some of the ache and need I had for him.

Edward groaned. "Fuck… your panties are soaked."

I grabbed his hair and brought his face to mine. "You do that to me, Edward." Before he could respond, I plunged my tongue into his mouth.

A knock came at the door. _Fuck my life!_

"Breakfast time, sleepyheads," Esme said as she opened the door a crack.

"Okay, mom, we will be down shortly," Edward all but yelled.

"Fine, fine," Esme said as she closed the door behind her.

I started laughing as Edward's body collapsed on top of mine. "You need to invest in a lock," I giggled.

"Cock blocked by my own mother in my own house. What the fuck is this world coming to?" Edward grumbled into my neck.

Edward and I got up and took our separate showers. I came back into the room to find him sitting on the unmade bed.

I quietly sat next to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Do you remember my promise to you, Edward?" I asked softly.

"I remember," he said, holding me tightly to his side.

My eyes stung with tears as I packed my bag. Edward took it from me, laced our fingers together, and we walked to the kitchen. Esme had a feast prepared; she even had a container of food to take to Lizzy.

The day went quickly. Edward only left my side when he engaged in activities with Lizzy. When it was time for Carlisle, Esme, and me to leave, we were all in tears. I sat next to Lizzy and explained I had to leave for a while with her grandparents, but I'd be back. I promised her we could talk on the phone. She gave me a lopsided hug and a parting kiss.

Lauren merely nodded in my direction as Edward walked us to the parking garage. Carlisle and Esme said their goodbyes to Edward. "Take as much time as you need," Esme said as they walked to their car.

Edward grabbed the hem of my jacket and hauled me to him. I tightly clasped my arms around his waist and willed myself not to cry.

Edward's face was buried in my hair. "I'm going to miss you so much," he rasped.

I pulled back and with my hands pried his face from my hair. His eyes were rimmed with red and a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. It was my turn to console. I kissed his tears away. "I love you so much, Edward. So very much."

"I love you too. Please come _home_ to me," he pleaded.

"As soon as I can. I promise." I kissed him with all of the passion I could muster, gave him one last tight squeeze, and walked to the car.

I looked back at Edward before I got in; he was still standing in the same spot, his face so sad it broke my heart. I mouthed _I Love You_ and I got into the car. As Carlisle pulled away, I continued to watch Edward until he was out of sight.

**AN: Hey everyone ~ So… what did you think? Was it any good? I know some of you are going to say this is all happening way to fast, but its how the storyline is playing in my head so I hope you all understand.**

**Please, please, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks so much!**

***Eifeltwr***


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey all. I know… I seriously suck for making you wait so long for an update. I don't really have a good excuse except for writer's block. I think I've determined I don't like writing angsty stuff – so, I'm going to blame that. Oh, and I decided to write in the third person from now on, hopefully you all don't mind.**

**I have HUGE thanks to some ladies who've made this return to SCNLSG so much easier. **

***Twilightsonefan Pattinson – who is my ROCK and encouragement. She also helped me write the delicious lemonade at the end. She picks me up when I'm down and is always right there when I need her. Love ya!**

*** Billie Cullen, Pixiekat7 and BlackHale82 for being great pre-readers, and offering their beta skills. You ladies are amazing and THANK YOU!**

**Okay, on with the story. I hope it doesn't fall short and you all enjoy it.**

***Eifeltwr***

**p.s. I don't own **_**Twilight**_**… I just like playing with it.**

_**Previously…**_

_Edward's face was buried in my hair. "I'm going to miss you so much," he rasped._

_I pulled back and with my hands pried his face from my hair. His eyes were rimmed with red and a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. It was my turn to console. I kissed his tears away. "I love you so much, Edward. So very much."_

"_I love you too. Please come home to me," he pleaded._

"_As soon as I can. I promise." I kissed him with all of the passion I could muster, gave him one last tight squeeze, and walked to the car. _

_I looked back at Edward before I got in; he was still standing in the same spot, his face so sad it broke my heart. I mouthed I Love You and I got into the car. As Carlisle pulled away, I continued to watch Edward until he was out of sight._

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter 7**

Edward stood and watched his father's car get smaller and smaller as Bella and his parents left the hospital parking structure. Bella's leaving was turning out to be one of the hardest things Edward had ever experienced. In a short span of time she'd made her way into his heart. His mind knew going back to Forks was the right thing for her, but his heart and soul seemed to be arguing. He was already aching for her to come back home, to him.

Even when the car was completely out of sight, Edward remained rooted in the same spot. His feet didn't want to co-operate. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath as he finally turned and made his way back into the hospital. Lizzy had to be his main focus right now, she needed him.

Edward stopped at the hospital gift shop to grab a bottle of water and a bag of M&M's - Lizzy's favorite treat. Walking in he grabbed what he needed and as he headed towards the register he caught sight of a large balloon that had him laughing out loud. It was a gigantic Band Aid that read: Boo Boo Be Gone. He grabbed that too, paid, and headed back to Lizzy.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

The drive home for Bella was excruciatingly slow. She sat slumped in the backseat of Carlisle's car. Her face pressed to the window with tears streaming down her cheeks. She eventually cried herself to sleep. At some point Carlisle must have pulled over because she woke up with her head in Esme's lap, her fingers lightly caressing Bella's scalp.

Turning slightly, Bella looked up at Esme. "How are you feeling, dear?" Esme asked.

Bella slowly gathered her thoughts. _How am I feeling? Edward…_ The tears started again.

"Oh, dear, it'll be all right. You two will see each other again. You and my Edward are meant to be. I believe that. You need to have faith."

Bella sniffled and nodded her head. She knew Esme was right – she and Edward would be together again, but first she needed to get herself together and deal with things.

A short time later Carlisle pulled into Bella's driveway. She gave each of them a tight hug and promised to be in touch before making her way into the townhouse.

After setting her bag on the kitchen table she sank into a chair. It was too quiet she realized. The last time she was home was with Edward. The house had been filled with laughter, love, and joy.

Deciding to call Alice for a little girl talk, she grabbed her handbag and dug out her cell phone - one new text.

**I miss you so much, Beautiful. Call me when you get to Forks. I love you. ~ E**

Bella sighed as she dialed Alice's number and waited for her to answer.

"Bells, are you okay? Are you home?" she asked.

Bella sniffled. "Yeah, I'm okay and yes I'm home. Are you busy? Can I steal you away from Jasper for a little while? I'm not sure I can handle being alone right now."

"As long as you don't mind me already being in my pajamas, I'll be there in ten."

"Like I'd care, it gives me a good excuse to put mine on. I'll start some coffee… and Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Bella said before ending the call.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Edward had been pacing Lizzy's room most of the afternoon. Lauren had gotten called into work so the atmosphere was peaceful. Lizzy was taking a nap as the nurse had given her another round of pain meds. The doctor had been in and was still pleased with Lizzy's progress; she'd be going home in the morning. Her cast would have to remain on for at least six weeks, after which she'd have a follow up appointment to see if she'd require any additional treatment.

Edward glanced at his sleeping child. Her auburn ringlets were shining in the sunlight that filtered through the window shades. Her face was peaceful and relaxed. Edward could tell she was dreaming as her lips were moving and he could hear her talking faintly. She'd always talked in her sleep, even as a baby she'd babble nonsensically.

Edward felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He quickly pulled it out and smiled when he saw it was Bella. "Baby," Edward sighed.

"Hi," Bella said sadly. "I made it to Forks. Your parents just dropped me off."

"I miss you."

Bella sighed. "I miss you too… so much. Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Lizzy for sure gets to come home tomorrow."

"That's great, Edward. Are you taking her or is Lauren?"

Edward gingerly sat on the edge of Lizzy's bed as he smoothed back the hair from her face. "She's coming home with me. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if it was Lauren's week. I need her with me."

"And you said I had a beautiful soul."

"You do, baby."

"Well, so do you. I love how devoted you are to your daughter. Now that I've had a chance to meet her and spend time with her I can see how easy she is to love."

"She kept asking about you after you left."

Bella's eyes burned with tears as she tried to fight them from spilling. "Really?"

"She loves you, she told me so. She kept asking when you'd be back."

The tears finally won and she broke into sobs. This was a lot harder than she originally thought it'd be.

"Bella, baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Bella's door bell rang. Wiping tears away she shuffled towards the door. "It's okay, Edward. I miss you both so much already. I've only been gone a few hours." Bella reached the door and opened it to find Alice standing on the other side, her face instantly crumpled when she saw Bella's tear streaked face.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked.

Bella nodded and waved Alice to come inside. "Hi, Alice."

"Bella," Edward said into the phone. "Do you want to call me back later?"

"No, Edward, I'd rather be with you later. Why did I come home again?" Bella asked as she and Alice made their way into the living room.

"You went home to get things straightened out and to make sure this is what you want - you moving here with me, I mean. It's what I want and I know Lizzy would be thrilled to have you around. But, baby, I need you to feel confident this is the best thing for you. Don't think about me or Lizzy… think about what you want. Okay?"

"Okay, I love you, Edward. I'll call you later."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

After hanging up Bella glanced at Alice. "Nice pj's."

Alice looked down and smiled at her Pink sweats and hoodie from Victoria Secret. "Thanks. So, why aren't you in yours yet?"

Bella sighed. "I got sidetracked talking with Edward, do you mind if I go up and change?"

"Not at all… I'll go make us some drinks and a snack, and meet you back here."

Bella nodded before heading up the stairs to her room. She stopped in the doorway and had to choke back a sob as she saw one of Edward's shirts lying on her window seat.

Shuffling over she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it, inhaling and memorizing his scent, she sank onto the seat. She didn't know how long she'd been in her room until she felt a small hand gently rub her knee. Startled she looked up to see Alice squatting in front of her, concern lacing her features.

"I was getting worried when you didn't come back," Alice said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't you change and we'll make ourselves comfy in your bed?"

Bella nodded. "I swear I'll get dressed this time."

After successfully changing into a pair of yoga pants and Edward's shirt they both snuggled under Bella's comforter.

"Do you want to talk about your weekend?" Alice asked softly.

_Had it really only been a weekend? It felt like a month had passed since Thanksgiving – when in fact it'd only been four days. _Bella nodded slightly and began telling Alice how Edward had shown up at her work to surprise her on Tuesday and their impromptu make out session on her kitchen counter when she'd invited him over for dinner that same night.

"Is he a good kisser?" Alice interrupted.

Bella blushed. "You have no idea… I had no idea a kiss could feel like that. My whole body felt like lava. It took everything in me not to rip his clothes off."

"That's how I feel with Jasper. What that man does to me… just one look from him and I'm on the brink of orgasm." Alice smirked as she started to fan herself.

"We are two lucky bitches." Bella laughed.

"That we are. So what happened then?"

"We had dinner and watched a movie. I fell asleep at one point and woke up sprawled on top of him. When I woke up he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Aww…"

"It was really sweet and of course, I said yes… I'd be a fucking idiot to say no to that man. I invited him to spend the night." Bella stopped when Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop that. We didn't have sex. We haven't had sex yet… neither of us felt ready for it."

Alice stared at her unconvinced. "What do you mean you haven't had sex yet?"

"It's exactly how it sounds. Although, trust me it's not due to lack of wanting to. We had a pretty steamy make out session this morning, but we're interrupted by his mom."

Alice giggled. "Yeah, that'd put a damper on things. So, when you were on the phone with Edward earlier did I hear you exchange the_ 'L'_ word?"

Bella nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, you heard correctly. Umm… that's what I wanted to talk to you about Alice."

"What?"

Bella bit her bottom lip as she mulled over what she wanted to say. "Umm… Edward has asked me to move to Portland."

Alice sat up straight and stared down at Bella. "Move to Portland. Where would you live? Where would you work?"

"Alice," Bella said sternly, "calm down."

Alice shrugged her shoulders as she huffed out a breath. "Sorry, but when my best friend comes back from a weekend with her boyfriend, crying and saying he wants her to move… not only to another town but _another_ state, I start to get a little worried."

"I'm sorry to spring this on you. I guess I didn't think about it that way. Edward wants me to move in with him… and Lizzy. He wants us to be together and for me to be able to fulfill my dream of going to culinary school."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad," Alice said after a moment's thought.

"Huh?"

"It's kinda sweet actually. He wants to make you happy, Bella."

"He does make me happy. I'm only crying because I miss him so much. I've fallen head over heels for that man and his daughter, Ali. It scares the hell out of me, him wanting me to move and all. I've always been so independent and done things my own way and in my own time, you know? I'm just so confused. I want to be with him, more than anything, but I'd be giving up so much of my independence by moving."

"Seriously, Bella, please tell me you honestly don't believe that by being with Edward you'd lose your independence. Now, granted I haven't seen him since the 12th grade, but he doesn't seem like the overbearing, controlling type."

Bella suddenly felt ashamed for what she'd just said. "You're right, he's not."

Alice placed a hand on Bella's arm. "How about you just take the next week, or two or three, or however long it takes to make this decision. I'd hope Edward doesn't want you to move tomorrow."

Bella laughed. "Oh he'd love it if I did, but no he doesn't."

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Edward was tired of the hospital. He was tired of the constant interruptions of the nurses and the doctors coming in and out of the room. Thankfully, Lizzy didn't notice and slept through most of it. He stretched out on her hospital bed and snuggled his daughter close to his side.

"I love you, Lizzy-Bear. Daddy loves you so much," he said quietly as Lizzy continued to slumber.

Edward tried to sleep, but his mind wouldn't calm down - his thoughts focusing on Bella. He'd gotten a call from his parents after they'd arrived home and through pure determination on Edward's side he'd gotten his mom to tell him how Bella was during the drive back to Forks. His heart nearly broke when Esme told him how upset Bella had been. However, he felt comfort knowing his parents were close by in case she needed anything.

Esme reminded him to have faith and that all would work out in the end. Also, that he needed to trust Bella, this was a big decision to make, she needed to work through it and make it on her own.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

The week after Thanksgiving passed slowly for both Bella and Edward. They'd made plans for Bella to drive down to Portland the following weekend so they could see each other. Both tried to keep themselves as busy as possible; however, the anticipation of seeing each other dragged out the days. They exchanged texts, emails and phone calls throughout the days and nights they were apart.

Bella was hard at work, trying to catch up on the shipments missed due to the water line break the day before Thanksgiving.

Mac could tell something was off with Bella. While she always had a smile on her face he could see it didn't reach her eyes.

Mac knocked on Bella's office door. "Hey… are you doing okay?" Mac asked.

Bella, who'd been a space cadet all day, was startled by Mac. She clutched her hand to her heart as she glanced up at him. "Jesus, Mac, you scared the hell out of me!"

Mac sank into the chair opposite Bella's desk. "Sorry, you just seem out of it this week. Is everything okay?"

Bella was touched by his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what I want out of my life. A lot happened over Thanksgiving… it's given me a lot to think about."

"Does this have anything to do with the guy who showed up here last week?"

"Yeah, it does." Bella blushed as she toyed with her cell phone.

"It's good to see you so happy about someone. I can only give you one piece of advice."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Follow your heart. When I met my wife my whole world turned upside down. I almost lost her too, I was so set in my own bachelor ways that I didn't really let her in. I learned quickly my life was crap without her. So, I bit the proverbial bullet and followed my heart."

"Aww, you are such a softy, Mac. Thank you," Bella said sincerely.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

"Lizzy-Bear, what are you doing?" Edward asked as he watched Lizzy swing her casted arm out in a circle and knocking over a picture frame in the process.

"I sirlin'." Lizzy giggled.

"I can see that, but why?"

Lizzy stopped twirling and looked at Edward. "It fun?"

Edward chuckled as he crouched in front of her. "How about we go outside so you can twirl, that way you don't hit your arm on anything else, okay?"

"Otay," she yelled as she raced towards the back door.

A short time later Edward left Lizzy in the care of the nanny, Estella, so he could head back to the barn. Two new horses had come in while he'd been out of town and dealing with Lizzy's hospital stay.

"Hey, Joe, how are our new residents settling in?" Edward asked as he strolled into the barn.

Joe looked up from the horse he was grooming. "Well, Eclipse, is settling in right fine. However, New Moon over there is still trying to kick his stall door down.

Edward made his way over to New Moon's stall, he frowned when he saw the horse's nostrils were flaring and his ears pinned back. "Hey, buddy," Edward said quietly as he assessed the horse. "It looks like you've had a rough time."

New Moon had been brought to Edward by the Oregon Humane Society. He'd been rescued a few weeks prior from a rundown excuse of a farm about 40 miles south of Edward's ranch.

Edward turned back to Joe. "Have you taken him out to the coral yet?"

Joe huffed out a laugh. "Are you kidding? It took me and three other guys an hour to get that damn horse unloaded and into his stall yesterday."

"Joe," Edward said sternly. "You know I don't like any horse being cooped up in a stall 24/7. Go round up a couple men to help you, and get him outside… this poor thing needs some breathing room."

Joe nodded before heading to the bunkhouse to gather a few workers. Edward turned back to New Moon and continued to watch him. The Humane Society hadn't been specific on if the horse was just malnourished or if he'd been neglected as well. "It's going to be okay, buddy. You're going to have to trust me." The horse nickered at him as if to say 'Yeah right.'

Edward smiled when he heard Lizzy's laugh carry through the barn. He leaned against the barn door as he watched Lizzy play with Estella. Life was almost perfect… his daughter was happy, healthy and healing at an amazing rate. He had a wonderful job he loved and had passion for. His only wish was that Bella was here, on the ranch, only then would his life be complete.

Edward pulled his cell phone out and shot a quick twenty second video of Lizzy twirling in the yard and sent it to Bella with a simple message of I love you.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

It was Thursday night and Bella was exhausted from the week's worth of work and was in desperate need of hearing Edward's voice. Even more desperate to feel the touch of his fingers running along her skin, his breath ghosting across her neck and his arms snuggly wrapped around her body.

Bella sighed as she started up her truck to head home. Singing along to _The Good Life_ by Three Days Grace she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. Bella glanced down and smiled when she was it was Esme.

She quickly activated her hands free set before she answered. "Hey, Esme, how are you?"

"I'm good, dear. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of, why, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, Carlisle has to work and I made entirely too much lasagna. I was hoping you'd come over to help me eat it," she asked hopefully.

Bella laughed. "It's a good thing I like lasagna and you, Esme; otherwise I'd have to say no. What time?"

"Whenever you get off work."

"Oh good, so now works? I'm hungry."

"Now works just fine, dear, do you remember how to get here?" Esme asked.

Bella racked her brain before she remembered. "Yeah, I think I've got a good idea. I'll see you in about ten minutes or so. Is there anything I can bring?"

"Only yourself, I look forward to seeing you."

Bella was a bit excited, but nervous as she made her way to Esme's. She'd barely pulled into the driveway when Esme was waiting with the front door wide open. The two women exchanged a hug before Esme lead Bella to the kitchen.

"Oh, Esme, it smells wonderful," Bella said as she dug her fork into her first bite.

"Thank you. It's a secret family recipe passed down from my great grandmother from Italy. Everything is homemade – including the pasta. I'll give it to you if you'd like."

Bella groaned as she savored the flavors exploding in her mouth - tomato, parsley, oregano, garlic - it was heavenly. "Wait, did you say you'd give it to me?" Bella asked stunned.

Esme smiled. "Yes, dear, that's exactly what I said."

"But… but it's a secret family recipe. I'm not family, Esme."

Esme set her fork down as she studied Bella's face. She reached a hand out and placed it gently on Bella's arm. "Maybe not officially, but you will be."

Bella tried to fight back tears. "How do you know that?"

"Because you and my Edward are meant to be. Bella, he's been in love with you since high school. He'll probably want to tape my mouth shut if he found out I'm tell you this. He was so crushed when you went to prom with someone else. He thought he was being sneaky around me, not letting me know he had his sights on a certain young lady. But every single day he'd tell me something about you. Bella said this or Bella said that. It was adorable. Sweetie, he named his ranch after you. That right there has to tell you something."

Bella smiled slightly. "I think I've been in love with him this whole time too. I had such a thing for him when we were younger. After we went our separate ways after graduation I felt like a piece of me was missing, but I couldn't ever figure out what it was. Nothing I did would fill it. That missing piece is now in my heart where it belongs," Bella said as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"See dear, you know deep down you belong together. Can I ask what's stopping you from taking him up on his offer?"

Bella felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Umm… these intense feelings I have toward Edward scare the shit out of me," Bella said softly before quickly looking up red faced. "Sorry, Esme, I didn't mean to curse."

"It's okay, it's not like it's the first time I've heard a swear word." Esme chuckled. "I understand you're scared. I've been there. When I met Carlisle I knew he was the one almost right away. It's scary and it's really hard, especially since the two of you live so far apart. I know my son is anxious to get you moved to the ranch, but sweetie, you take as much time as you need to figure this out. It has to be right for the both of you for it to work."

Bella leaned forward as she wrapped her arms around Esme's shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Esme stroked Bella's back. "Just remember I'm around if you need to talk, okay?"

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Friday evening Edward sank down into his plush recliner and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he found something worth watching. With all the day's chores completed and Lizzy upstairs asleep, Edward's body started to relax as he took a long pull from his beer. Bella would be here, where she belonged, in the morning. Edward tried not to dwell on the fact that she'd be leaving a day later.

A beeping sound came from his kitchen – an indication someone was at his front gate requesting access. Edward glanced at his watch noticing it was shortly after 10pm. "Who'd be stopping by now?" he asked himself as he walked to the flat panel monitor in his kitchen.

Edward was stunned when he saw who was at his gate; he quickly pressed the intercom button. "Bella, baby, is that you? Are you really here? I thought you were coming tomorrow."

Bella's laugh came through the speaker. "Yeah, it's me. I couldn't wait to see you. Can I get through the gate please?"

"Of course, I'll meet you out front." Edward quickly released the gate as he made a dash to the front door. He could see Bella's headlights coming up the driveway.

Bella had barely stopped the car when Edward wrenched open her door and pulled her into his arms. Bella wrapped herself around his body and held on tight. It'd only been a week but she'd missed him fiercely. Her mouth found his, their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. His hands massaged her ass as he shifted her to get a better hold.

Edward slammed the truck door shut with a kick of his boot and walked towards the house. As he reached the front door he pressed Bella into it, only the pressure of his hips kept her from falling. His hands lifted to frame her face as his mouth continued to assault hers. Bella's legs were still wrapped around him and she could feel the hardness of his erection as he slowly ground his hips into hers.

Her fingers grabbed his hair as she pulled her mouth away from his to gulp in some much needed air. Edward continued kissing her, moving his lips along her jaw and down her neck. Bella nearly came undone when he bit down on her collarbone. His hips began rotating more forcefully against hers.

"Holy fuck, Edward, inside… inside now!"

Edward groaned as he swiftly pulled them away from the front door and made his way inside. Bella unwound her legs from Edward and slid down his body until her feet touched the floor.

"Now… inside now," Bella demanded.

Edward looked at her with a confused expression as he gently framed her face with his hands. "Baby, we are inside."

A giggle escaped from Bella's lips. She looked into Edward's deep green eyes as she prepared to explain her desires a bit clearer so he'd understand given his state of lustful confusion. She kissed his lips ever so softly. "What I meant was I need you inside of me… now!"

A growl escaped from deep within Edward's chest before he crushed his mouth to hers. One hand wrapped around her hair, angling her face to his while the other grasped her hip, effectively pulling her flush against him.

Edward walked Bella backwards until her back met the wall. She let out a slight gasp in anticipation of what was to come. Her breathing and heart rate quickened at Edward's eagerness to fulfill her wish. Bella decided she liked this animalistic side of Edward – the one where he let his emotions run free. He was usually so serious and in control.

He looked so damn tempting and sexy in his button down denim shirt, his tight Wranglers clung to his slender hips and delicious bottom were held into place by a deep brown leather belt adorned with a large gold oval shaped buckle. His favorite boots, well worn in from working on the ranch, made him look rugged - he was her cowboy - all he was missing was the Stetson.

_Hmm… Edward standing there gloriously naked in nothing but that damn cowboy hat_, she thought suddenly and felt her purple lace panties soak through with arousal. The need to have him touch her was overwhelming. She ached and throbbed with her growing desire for him. Every kiss from his lips, every caress from his long, beautiful fingers left her heated and flushed.

She hadn't thought she was ready for this step in their relationship, after everything she'd gone through with Jacob, but there was something about Edward. She wanted him, no _needed_ him to be the one. She's never experienced such intense, complex, and overwhelming feelings of love before. She trusted Edward completely, with her heart as well as her body.

She sucked in a deep breath and swallowed her nerves before ordering him to follow through with what she desperately needed. "Now," Bella rasped as she pulled her shirt up and off her body, leaving her in a deep purple lace bra and jeans. Edward's mouth pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck, before slowly moving to her collarbone and chest, leaving a trail of fire.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect. Your skin is soft and smooth and you smell fucking delicious, baby," Edward whispered as his fingers lightly traced the tops of Bella's ample cleavage, causing goose bumps to appear on her flushed skin. He could see her pert nipples jutting through the thin lace, already firm from his gentle caressing. He pulled down the lacy cup and fused his mouth to her, suckling, nipping, and licking.

"Stop fucking teasing me," Bella groaned as her back arched away from the wall towards Edward's lavish attention. Bella pressed her palms to his chest before moving them along his abs to his belt buckle. She glanced up at him. "I need to feel you inside me… now!" Bella said as she swiftly unbuckled his belt before releasing the button on his jeans and slowly lowering the zipper. She pulled out his neatly tucked in work shirt before carelessly undoing each button, slipping it off his shoulders and down his taught, rigid back. Edward helped with the cuffs and after removing the shirt he tossed it on the center table behind them in the foyer.

Bella unconsciously licked her lips while gazing anxiously at his glorious chest. The heavy lifting he did on a daily basis left him with well defined muscles and glorious six pack abs. She ran her fingers through the fine dusting of hair on his chest, following an invisible line downwards to his navel and beyond where she encountered his happy trail leading to promise land below.

Bella hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Edward's jeans dragging them down his hips and legs. She reached into his boxers to stroke his velvety steel cock, rubbing her fingers up and down his shaft. She swiped her thumb over the pre-cum before grasping him tightly in her hand.

Edward sucked in a deep breath at the sensations caused by her small fingers. He bucked his hips into her as she continued to stroke him. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have her finally touch him so intimately. It'd been so long since anyone had touched him in this way. He was eternally grateful it was his Bella now. It seemed like he'd waited a life time to reach this point with her – his one true love.

Edward toed off his boots kicking them across the room. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside as well. He wanted this more than anything, but he was silently afraid they were moving too fast. He didn't want Bella doing something she wasn't ready for or may regret in the morning. That would only hurt them, and they'd come so far. He felt his need to be buried inside her growing stronger than his own need to breathe. Once his straining cock was released from the confines of his boxers his breathing picked up and he was shaking with anticipation.

Bella began unbuttoning her jeans. Edward pushed her hands away frantically pulled her pants and purple panties down her legs. He braced his arms against the wall on either side of her as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you sure?" Edward asked her softly as he tried to make his voice steady and calm. He stared into her beautiful, brown orbs searching for her answer.

Nodding, Bella nibbled on her bottom lip as she stared into his hooded, lust-filled eyes. "I need you, Edward."

He took that as his cue and slid his long, slender fingers along her abdomen, gliding them downwards towards her swollen pussy. He slipped his fingers between her lips, feeling the skin bare, with the exception of a small patch of neatly trimmed hair.

She was so wet for him. _Oh God_… _she's so incredibly sexy and so fucking wet,_ Edward thought as he ran his fingers through her slickness. He could smell her arousal, he wanted nothing more than to taste the juices that gathered along his fingertips. "You're so wet, baby, is this for me?" he whispered through clinched teeth.

She nodded nervously. "You always make me feel this way."

He slowly crouched in front of her, leaving a small trail of kisses as he descended. He lifted her left leg and draped it over his shoulder, opening her up to him. He separated her lips and ran the tip of his tongue along her glistening pussy. He moaned in appreciation, she tasted even better then she smelled. Her arousal was evident and he was reaping the rewards.

Bella let out a soft cry from the immense pleasure he was giving her. "Please, Edward, more… more…" Bella cried out amongst her moans.

He nipped and sucked on her swollen clit and flattened his tongue to run from top to bottom of her sweet pussy. His tongue delved deep inside her, swiftly moving in and out, over and over again. He sucked up her sweet nectar, and then repeated the process all over again.

Bella was falling to pieces. She was thankful Edward had a firm grasp on her hips as her legs felt like jell-o. Edward inserted one finger then another into her tight wetness. Bella let out a strangled cry at the intense feeling of him so deep inside her. He curled his fingers upward in a beckoning motion while he plunged in and out. He'd reached her G-spot and worked it over and over.

The combination of his long fingers and his talented relentless tongue on her sensitive clit he sent her flying to heights she'd never known existed. She quickly tensed up, clutched his fingers deep inside her and moaned his name as she climaxed.

Edward lapped up her sweetness before standing up and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She sucked his bottom lip before biting gently.

"Now, Edward… I need to feel you inside me now!" she demanded breathlessly.

Edward grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted her right then and there. He was about to enter her when he stopped abruptly and looked into her eyes.

Bella cupped his face in her hands and nodded. "It's okay, Edward, I'm on the pill."

Edward sighed in relief, the last thing he wanted to do right now was step away from her to grab a condom from his bedroom. He was elated he'd be able to feel her entirely without a barrier - just him and her together.

Edward positioned his tip at her entrance and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Bella groaned with impatience. "Edward, I've been ready for you, give it to me, baby… please?" Bella batted her eyes and pouted.

Edward knew deep down this was meant to be. In one quick thrust he sank his thick cock into Bella's warmth. Bella's back arched while she received him. He stilled for a moment to get his body under control and allow Bella to adjust to his girth. Nothing had ever felt so right. He was home inside her. She was his heaven, she was his life.

Edward never took his eyes off Bella's as he looked for her cue. Smiling she bit her bottom lip before moving her hips slightly against his. She'd never felt so full and complete before. He'd only just entered her and she already knew this experience would mean so much more to her than any other.

Edward began thrusting in and pulling out to only push back in at an agonizingly slow steady pace. Bella's heart raced as she met his hips with each glorious thrust.

Edward was in glorious bliss, he was in heaven and Bella was his angel. He continued to her kiss sweet, soft lips. His hot, wet tongue pushed into her mouth matching the trusting of their hips.

Bella had never experienced such pleasure before. Edward was everything she'd ever wanted or needed. "God, Edward, so… so good," she gasped between kisses.

"Baby, you feel so good, so tight and wet for me," he moaned. "Do you feel it, the electricity passing through us?" Edward continued to pound into her with abandon.

"Yes, Edward. God… you feel so good. Fuck, baby… more. I'm so close," she bellowed.

Edward felt his thin sliver of control begin to sever. It'd been so long since he was with anyone, he didn't think he could last much longer. "I need you to come, baby… touch yourself," he panted between his quickening thrusts.

Bella slid her hand between their glistening bodies and firmly stroked her bundle of nerves. She was so swollen and tender from Edward's body slamming into hers that she almost came instantly. The sounds of their heavy breathing and their bodies meeting each other hip to hip, and stroke for stroke were the only sounds that filled the room.

Bella felt the overwhelming pressure building deep in her belly as her release traveled straight to her throbbing clit. She tightly clinched around Edward's hard cock as she rode out her climax. Feeling Bella flutter around him with release triggered his own sending him spiraling over the edge. He pumped into her three more times before his body tightened and he spilled himself into her.

Both were unable to move, they stayed rooted in the hallway. Bella's back still firmly pressed against the wall, her legs still wrapped tightly around Edward's waist, while her fingers gently massaged his scalp.

Edward's head rested against Bella's shoulder as he fought to catch his breath. His cock still buried deep within his wonderful oasis, his Bella. He was sure he'd never tire of this feeling. His legs felt like they were turning to jelly and his chest felt like he had a stampede of horses galloping through.

Edward raised his head and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes. He placed a soft, yet passionate kiss against her lips. "Are you okay, baby?"

A wide smile spread across Bella's face as she giggled at this wonderful cowboy – her cowboy. "I've just, hands down, had the best fucking sexual experience of my life and you want to know if I'm okay?" she asked him incredulously as she kissed the tip of his nose before biting it lightly.

Edward chuckled. "I think it's time we try out the shower."

Bella sighed as Edward slipped out of her and slowly released her legs before placing her carefully on her feet, steadying her quickly when she lost her balance. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Cowboy. I seemed to have gotten dirty and sweaty from my long drive and I don't think I have the strength to wash my own body. Know of anyone who can help me out?" Bella asked before she made a mad dash for the stairs.

**AN: Okay all, please be honest and let me know what you think. I'm kinda nervous, only because it's been so long since I updated. Please leave me a review. If you have any suggestions on where you'd like this story to go, please send them my way. **

**Thank you!**

***Eifeltwr***


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hey all, so this wait was slightly shorter than the last. Thank you all for your reviews and adding this story to your favorites! You all inspire me to continue.**

**Special thanks to Twilightsonefan Pattinson – she is my wingman… well wing-woman! I asked her for 10 horse names and she came back with 50! She also helped create the fabulous lemonade you'll be enjoying below ;)**

**Also, huge thanks to my lovely pre-reading/beta team: BlackHale82, PixieKat7, Billie Cullen, Laura Pattinson Cullen and Miss MoMo – You ladies ROCK my socks!**

**And of course I can't forget Alice Sweetcheeks, who totally saved my ass with my dumbness when it comes to horses! She gave me some extremely valuable information… thanks darling!**

**I think/hope that's everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

***Eifeltwr***

_**Previously…**_

_Edward chuckled. "I think it's time we try out the shower."_

_Bella sighed as Edward slipped out of her and slowly released her legs before placing her carefully on her feet, steadying her quickly when she lost her balance. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Cowboy. I seemed to have gotten dirty and sweaty from my long drive and I don't think I have the strength to wash my own body. Know of anyone who can help me out?" Bella asked before she made a mad dash for the stairs._

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good – Chapter Eight**

Bella paused as she reached the base of the stairs; she glanced over her right shoulder and winked towards Edward, who stood gloriously naked with one arm braced against the wall. Her body burned as she felt his eyes scan her backside slowly from top to bottom and up again. Bella bit her lip and gave Edward what she hoped was a smoldering come-hither look before she scrambled up the stairs, giggling the whole way.

Edward remained against the wall as he watched his beautifully naked Bella quickly ascend the stairs. She was everything he remembered and more. He found her tempting beyond words with her defined hips, flat stomach, and deliciously round breasts. Not only did he find her incredibly beautiful, but sexy as hell. She was his own Aphrodite's - his very own Goddess of love and beauty.

Edward chuckled deviously as he started to chase after her and raced up the stairs. He found her in his bedroom where her tiny frame was resting stomach down on his large king sized bed, her face nestled in the crook of her arm.

At first glance she looked to be asleep. Edward leaned against the door frame admiring the view. His gaze swept over the soft expanse of her long back, the curve of her beautifully firm, plump bottom, and her long, sexy legs. They were stretched out, but bent at the knees with her ankles crossed.

She looked like an angel lying there as he climbed up onto the bed next to her and stroked his hands along her thighs. He glided his fingers up over her delicious ass, moved along her back and over her shoulder to her pink blushing cheek. Bella's eyes fluttered as he stroked his index finger down the ridge of her button nose and rubbed his thumb across her full bottom lip.

Bella smiled and let out a delicious moan at his gentle caresses. He knew he had her then, if he had his way he'd never let her go. "How about we head into the bathroom and soak in the tub. We'll get you all washed and relaxed so I can hold you all night long in this big bed of ours," he whispered into her ear.

Bella sighed as she rolled onto her back and stretched her body like a Cheshire cat, her chest arching up teasingly towards Edward.

Edward climbed off the bed before he got too distracted by her breasts coming towards him and extended his hand. "Bella," he whispered in invitation. She smiled, placed her tiny hand in his much larger, stronger one and followed him into the master bathroom.

Bella caught sight of the large bathtub, nestled against a large bay window. The ledge of the window held several pots of flowering plants, scattered amongst them were dozens of candles of all shapes and sizes. On the edge of the tub Bella noticed an assortment of bath soaps and shampoos, and placed at the base of the tub was a large wicker basket containing different colored towels and washcloths.

Bella glanced from the tub to Edward with an arched eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders nervously and gave her his best crooked grin. "I bought all these bath things for you after you left. I wanted you to have a relaxing bath the next time you came to visit."

_He is so damn adorable_, she thought, _and looks so sexy in all his glorious nakedness._ She wanted him again, she could get used to having him all to herself and never letting him go.

Edward came up behind her rubbing his firm, rough body against her soft silky behind. He brushed the hair way from her neck and shoulders, and started nibbling at the newly exposed skin. Edward took notice that she smelled differently from her usual cocoa butter, it was now a combination of citrus, mango, and tangerine.

"Hmm, baby, you smell so sweet, what are you wearing?" he questioned while biting gently on her earlobe.

"It's a new shampoo and body wash Alice bought me to pick up my spirits. I've been sad and lonely without you and missing you so much," she mumbled while being mesmerized by the sensuous feel of him behind her. His lips attacking her senses and making her loose all train of thought.

Edward nuzzled his face into Bella's neck. "I like it, although I'm quite partial to the cocoa butter."

Bella hummed. "I'm ready for my bath now."

"Anything for you, Beautiful," Edward's husky voice answered. He pulled away from her and started the water, then added some wonderfully scented bubble bath. He held his hand out once again as he stepped into the large tub. Bella smiled, took his offered hand and climbed in with him.

Edward sat down and pulled her between his strong legs. Bella rested against his glistening chest and nestled her head along his shoulder. Using his thumb and index finger, Edward turned her chin so she was facing him and pressed an eager kiss against her soft, plump lips, sucking and biting her bottom lip before pulling away.

Bella panted for breath as she watched Edward reach over the side of the tub and grab one of the rolled up washcloths before he lathered it with a sweet smelling body wash. He started rubbing her neck, swirling over her shoulders and across her chest. He gently cupped her breast before moving on to the other. Her nipples responded to the touch, becoming taut.

Edward once again reveled in the sexiness she exuded. God, he wanted to take her, but he had to prove to himself he was in control even though he was a mess on the inside. No other woman had made him feel the way Bella did. She was everything he ever wanted.

He continued the gentle caresses as he lathered up her body, taking time to wash each arm before moving down her sides, across her navel, and down to the apex of her thighs. He lightly massaged her clitoris, causing Bella to let out a low moan.

"Does that feel good, baby? Do you like it when I touch you here?" his velvety voice sounded in her ear, causing her to fall apart in his arms.

He wrapped his legs around hers spreading them further. His mouth assaulted her neck and jaw with desperate, hungry kisses and soft nips, before licking from her collarbone up her neck and jaw with his long, wet tongue.

Bella could feel the tension building up as Edward's fingers continued to work her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was going to find her release soon.

"That's it, baby, feel me, feel how I make you feel. I love making you feel so good. This here…" Edward stated, feeling a sense of possession as he rubbed the cloth more firmly against Bella, "this is mine, Beautiful. I never want it to leave me again," he whispered with a sense of longing.

"Yes! Yes, yours Edward, all yours… always. I want you always," Bella responded as her body gave into his command, convulsed and quivered as she rode out her orgasm.

As Bella came down from her high she could feel how aroused Edward was, the firmness of his erection pressed against her bottom and lower back. Her body was tingling and singing with anticipation for what might come next. She wanted to give back to him what he had made her feel. She sat up, flipped the lever to drain the tub, and turned around to face him while straddling his legs, a devious smile playing along her lips.

Edward arched an eyebrow at her expression, his eyes turning dark reflecting his lust and arousal for her as she held his gaze, her tongue slowly licked along her bottom lip. Edward's breath hitched at the sight, his eyes never leaving her mouth.

Bella grasped his thick hard length in her hand firmly, stroking up and down. Edward hissed before he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, his head coming to rest against the back of the tub. He relished in the exquisite feel of her hands on his throbbing cock.

Bella leaned down, watching Edward's face, as his eyes remained shut. She never took her eyes away from his gloriously long lashes as they fluttered against his cheekbones. Her tongue dared out and gently circled the tip of his cock, tasting his freshly washed and cleaned skin. He felt so soft and yet his skin was so rigidly taut. She took him into her mouth fully.

"Bella, oh my God." Edward's eyes darted open as he grasped Bella's head with both hands, softly rubbing his fingers through her hair, before he gathered it together and wrapped it up in his right hand. He gently guided Bella's head up and down as she sucked forcefully on his engorged cock.

Bella' took Edward in deeper, licking and swirling her tongue around his length as she moved up and down his cock, sucking him in and out of her mouth. Each time she'd pull him out she'd lightly kiss the tip of his cock before she'd suck him back in, wrapping her lips tightly around her teeth as she felt him go deeper until he hit the back of her throat.

Edward was enthralled by the sensation of being wrapped in the warmth of Bella's mouth, as she sucked and teased his cock with the gentle nipping of her teeth. "Jesus, Bella, fuck that feels so damn good baby," Edward groaned out while trying to catch his breath.

Bella moaned her appreciation of his words, sending a vibration along his thickness as she sucked him in before hitting the back of her throat once more.

Edward could feel the pleasure building up in his gut and making its way to his groin. It took all his efforts to try and hold back, she was giving him so much pleasure that he didn't want it to end.

"Bella, I can't hold off much longer, I'm going to cum. You need to stop if you don't want it in your mouth," he stated through tightly clenched teeth.

Bella was eager to finish what she'd started. She continued licking and sucking him deep into her mouth as her tiny hand stroked up and down his length. On the last stroke Edward tightened up and jerked, clenching her hair firmly to hold her head still as his warm release pulsed into her mouth, shouting her name as he rode out his high.

Bella swallowed what he gave her, tasting his salty and unique flavor. She sat up licking her lips and wiping the remaining wetness off her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled shyly. "Was that okay?" she asked, a little unsure.

Edward grinned from ear to ear. "Beautiful, it was beyond anything I've ever experienced. I wouldn't want to change a thing if I'm ever lucky enough to experience that pleasure again." He leaned over and kissed her with the utmost appreciation. She was his and his to stay, if only she'd accept his offer.

He stood up in the tub, pulling her with him before he stepped onto the mat. "What do you say we head to bed now? It's really late." Edward spoke softly as he wrapped a plush towel around his waist and another around Bella's body, twisting it close with a corner tucked in to secure it tightly.

Once in the bedroom they dropped their towels as Edward pulled back the covers of the bed. They both climbed in naked. Edward reclined on his back, while Bella molded her body to his side and draped her leg across his thighs.

"I love you, Handsome," Bella said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Edward kissed the top of her head before replying, "I love you too. Always have, always will."

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Smooth velvety skin, that's all Edward could think of as he ran the tips of his fingers along Bella's naked body. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, her warm body covering most of his, and their legs twined together. Edward felt himself grow hard again as his mind played through the memories of how his beautiful, naked girl had looked pinned against the wall with him buried deep inside her.

Bella gave a small sigh as Edward's fingers threaded through her still damp hair. She snuggled her face deeper into the warmth of his neck. Her fingers slowly ghosted across his chest to rest above his heart. She brought in a deep breath as Edward's arms pulled her body more firmly into his - naked flesh against naked flesh.

Edward groaned as Bella's calf brushed against his hardest and most prominent piece of anatomy. He needed her. He knew he had to find out if she was awake. His need for her was growing with each passing second.

Bella's body was pressed closer to Edward's and with that proximity she could feel every part of him. His arousal was very evident pressing up against the calf she had draped across his waist. Just feeling his erection rubbing against her stirred something instantly inside her. She felt the need for him to be inside her once more. This new feeling of closeness was intense.

She decided she needed to muster up the courage to take control of her feelings, which wasn't always easy especially after the harsh words from Jacob. She pushed the thought from her mind, Edward was different, he made her feel beautiful, wanted and appreciated. She moved her hand down between their bodies and started stroking his firm hard length. He was so large it was hard for her to fathom how well they fit together, but they did and she wanted to feel it again.

Edward cleared his throat, essentially gaining Bella's attention. "Is there something you want, Beautiful?" he asked as he stroked his rough calloused hands up and down her soft and silky back, stopping at her perfectly firm, round bottom. He squeezed his hand tightly around one of her delectable cheeks, startling Bella causing her to let out a squeak.

Bella felt Edward's chest rumble as he chuckled under her. "Hmm… you feel so nice. Tell me what you want, anything and it's yours. I'd do anything for you," Edward's velvet voice moaned into Bella's ear as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You," was all Bella could get out between ragged breaths.

She was so shy all of a sudden, quite a change from the sexy vixen she'd been earlier in the evening. Edward decided he was going to have to change that, he enjoyed spending time with aggressive Bella.

"What part of me? You have to be more specific," Edward chided as he thrust his hips towards her tiny hand. Bella only moaned, but he wasn't going to take that for an answer. Faster than she could comprehend she was flipped over with Edward hovering above her.

He started licking and nipping at her throat before asking again, his patience waning, "Is this what you want?" Without another word his knee moved between her thighs spreading them so he could move his body closer to hers. He pressed his warm, hard erection against her wetness, teasing and taunting her.

Bella's breathing became quicker as she reached both hands up to his face and pulled him to her. "Yes, Edward… that's it, Cowboy… I need you… please," she gasped out before kissing him with abandon.

She wasn't holding back, her tongue darted out, swiping his bottom lip. Edward opened his mouth as their tongues wrestled for dominance, both of them panting and needing to pull away to catch their breaths.

Edward was the first to pull away, he looked down at Bella's angelic face, all flushed from the intense kissing and the scruff along his jaw. He decided to ask one last time. "You need to tell me, Bella, how do you want me? I need to be inside you now."

"Yes, Edward, love me," she wailed as she pulled him down on top of her.

Edward hitched her leg onto his slim hip and in one smooth stroke slid deep inside her. He stalled as they both gasped at the exquisite feeling of him buried deep inside her warmth. "Shit, Bella, you're so tight, baby. Are you sure you're ready for me?" Edward asked concerned he may have moved too quickly.

Bella nodded before lifting her hips up to meet Edward's, encouraging him to continue. He took that as his cue and began moving in and out at a steady pace, his eyes never leaving the beauty of his Bella.

Edward's expression was filled with love and adoration for Bella as he repeatedly filled her, moving slowly and steadily, causing Bella to arch her back in ecstasy. Edward's thick cock was pure pleasure to her and he knew how to use it, he was relentless in his penetration, picking up speed and urging Bella closer to her release. All that was heard was their bodies meeting each other with each powerful thrust and their breaths coming out in ragged pants.

It wasn't long before Bella felt the familiar tingle in her belly, every time Edward moved deep inside her he hit her G-spot. She cried out, "Edward, oh God… I'm going to cum!"

Moisture began pooling around Edward's cock as Bella began to quiver and shake. "That's it, Beautiful, let go… feel me inside you," Edward hissed as he continued to pound into her passionately. "Milk my fucking cock, baby. I want to feel you cum for me."

Edward's words drove Bella over the edge, she clinched around him, arched her back and rode out her climax screaming his name.

"Yes… fuck yes!" Edward howled as he continued to move inside Bella with three more thrust before his orgasm shot through him, spilling his seed deep inside her. He shouted her name as his eyes bored into hers.

Edward caught his breath. "You are fucking amazing. You've put me under your spell." He kissed her swollen lips appreciatively.

Bella stroked Edward's glistening chest. "Beautiful, I've been under your spell since high school." She smiled at her sexy cowboy.

In one swift move, Edward pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling Bella with him so she was snuggled in his arms, with her heard resting in the crook of his neck. They fit together perfectly as if they were made for each other, each the perfect half of the whole.

Bella's breathing mellowed as she drifted off to sleep, perfectly stated and properly fucked. Edward felt pride in his love for Bella. He pressed a tender kiss to his temple and whispered his love as he too drifted off to sleep.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Edward awoke the following morning with Bella's body still snuggled securely against his. His eyes locked on her peaceful face, a small smile gracing her lips. His gaze moved from her beautiful, sleeping form to take in the sunrise coming through the windows of the French doors that led to his private patio. The sky was painted in blues, pinks and purples. Edward knew he'd move heaven and earth to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life.

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, Edward saw it was almost seven o'clock. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Bella so he could go help Joe tend the horses. Edward usually had his ranch hands feed the horses, however on the weekends Edward and Joe to took care of it since most of the ranch hands had those days off.

Bella's arms tried to pull Edward back to her as he moved out from under her. In hopes of not waking her he slid his pillow into the spot where his body had been. Bella snuggled her face into the pillow and sighed his name.

Edward pulled on a pair of well worn Wranglers and a clean Chambray work shirt. He tried to push the events from the previous evening out of his mind in hopes he could get through the morning without a hard on. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and placed them next to Bella in case she woke up before he returned, as her overnight bag was still in her truck.

As quietly as he could, he opened up his bedside table and pulled out a pad of paper and pen and quickly scrawled Bella a note. He tucked the note next to the clothes and traced his finger along Bella's arm. She stirred slightly and sighed. Edward couldn't believe his luck in life that this girl was his, and that she was as in love with him as he with her.

He quietly closed the bedroom door behind him and walked down the hall, stopping at Lizzy's room. She was sprawled out across her bed sideways, her legs hanging over the edge. Edward chuckled and made his way into the room. He gently turned her and tucked the covers around her before his placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Lizzy-Bear," he stated softly.

Edward headed down the stairs and chuckled when he reached the bottom, clothes were strewn all over the floor. _Whoops!_ Edward thought as he bent to start picking everything up. His heart began racing when he came across a matching navy blue, lacey bra and panty set. _How did I miss these last night? I'm seriously going to have to pay better attention._

Edward shook his head to clear the thoughts as he placed the pile of clothes on the kitchen counter before he headed towards the back door where he pulled his shit kickers on before he headed outside.

Edward whistled an unknown tune, even to himself, as he strolled towards the barn.

"What in the hell has ya' so bloody chipper this mornin'?" Joe drawled as Edward came towards him.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed some hay.

"Ya' blimmy son-of-a-bitch… ya' got lucky, didn't ya'? Is that Miss Bella's truck I see parked outside?"

Edward winked towards Joe and continued feeding. He was having fun playing with Joe, making him guess, especially since he wasn't one to kiss and tell.

"Ya' ain't gonna tell me anythin' are ya'?"

"Nope, except I will tell you that is Bella's truck. Now let's get this shit done so I can get back to my two beautiful girls."

"Yes sir," Joe said as he tipped his Stetson towards Edward.

The men continued to work; Edward fed the horses while Joe made sure each horse's automatic waterer's were working.

"Ya' mind if I make a observation?" Joe asked.

Edward huffed slightly and turned his gaze towards Joe. "Go ahead, you're going to whether I want you to or not."

Joe lifted the brim of his Stetson and peered at Edward. "Now don't get all huffy, boy. I was gonna say ya' have changed since Miss Bella."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean I've changed?"

Joe refrained from smacking Edward with his hat. "Ya' are happy now, that's all I was gonna say."

Edward relaxed a bit as he processed Joe's words. "I'm very happy now, old man."

Joe chuckled and went back to work.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Bella was jerked awake by a soft banging at the door.

"Daddy… door… daddy…"

_Oh fuck_, Bella's mind screamed as she quickly scanned the room for Edward. _He's not here, where'd he go? _ Bella caught sight of the note and clothes.

**Beautiful, I've gone out to tend to the horses, I'll be back soon. Look after my heart, I've left it with you. Love you always, Edward**

_Wow, he really knows how to make a girl swoon_, Bella thought as she quickly tugged on his clothes. Getting lost in the moment, Bella brought Edward's shirt to her face and took in a deep breath of his scent. She instantly felt at peace. Her thoughts were disrupted by Lizzy's tiny fists pounding on the door.

Bella made her way to the door and opened it, standing in front of her was Lizzy, clad in Dora the Explorer pajamas and clutching her purple blanket. Bella couldn't help the smile that filled her face as her heart swelled with love. She could feel how easy it was to love this little girl, Edward's little girl. She had captured her heart and Bella would fight like hell to make sure it stayed that way.

"Hi sweetie-pie, whatcha' doing?"

"Bewwa, where daddy?"

Bella was grateful that Lizzy didn't seem to mind finding her instead of her father; she sank down on her knees and ran her fingers along Lizzy's sleepy face. "I think he's in the barn feeding the horses."

"Otay," Lizzy said softly.

"Are you hungry?"

Lizzy nodded.

"Well how about we go down and surprise your daddy with breakfast. Do you think he'd like that?"

Lizzy's eyes light up. "Mickey pankes."

"Mickey pancakes it is," Bella chuckled as she stood back up.

"Bewwa, up?"

Bella's heart melted at the simple request of Lizzy asking to be picked up, she tried to hold back the happy tears that threatened to flow. "Sure, sweetheart," she said as she scooped Lizzy up in her arms.

Bella led them down the stairs towards the kitchen. Her cheeks tinged a deep red when she spotted the pile of clothes Edward must have picked up, sitting on the kitchen counter.

_Thank goodness Lizzy isn't old enough to understand what that pile of clothes represents. Shit, Bella, be more careful in the future, what if Lizzy had come downstairs looking for Edward? Her dad pressing me up against the wall, naked, would not be a good thing for her to see._

Bella stopped her internal ramblings when she realized what she'd said - the future - her future with Edward and Lizzy. She glanced at the little girl snuggled in her arms. Lizzy's casted arm dug into her back while her head was nestled against her chest, and the blanket tucked under Lizzy's other arm. Bella wanted this to be her future. She wanted more mornings of waking up with Lizzy and Edward. Of making Mickey pancakes while Edward fed the horses.

She wanted to live in this house – it felt like home, her home. She took a moment to glance around. The long wooden table sat in the large open dining room. In the corner was a wood stove with its black cast-iron kettle perched on top and basket of firewood next to it. A painting of galloping horses and a large, overstuffed brown leather chair.

The kitchen had marble counter tops, perfect for baking, and oak glass-door cabinets. Along with black and stainless steel appliances, and a large double oven, and great overhead lighting.

Bella made her way to the kitchen. "Do you want to help me make breakfast?" she asked Lizzy who nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, because I'm not sure I can do it without you." Bella set Lizzy down on the kitchen counter. "Can you sit really still and not move while I gather everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to fall off and hurt your other arm."

"I sure."

"Okay," Bella said a little warily as she started going through the cabinets looking for ingredients, bowls and griddle.

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Once the morning chores were complete, Edward quickly made his way back to the house, in hopes of making breakfast before the girls awoke. As he rounded the house, Bella's truck came into view and he decided to grab her overnight bag, knowing she'd need it when she woke up.

His senses were inundated with wonderful smells as he walked into the mudroom and removed his boots, he could smell pancakes and coffee. He heard Bella and Lizzy's giggles coming from the kitchen. Edward decided to spy, so he quietly made his way down the hall.

He glanced around the corner and saw Lizzy sitting on the counter with Bella standing next to her, holding a bowl of mix. Lizzy had a huge wooden spoon gripped in her tiny hands as she tried to stir the batter. Bella let out a full belly laugh as Lizzy lost grip of the spoon and batter went flying.

"I sorry," Lizzy said quietly as Bella wiped the gooeyness from her face.

Bella saw how sad Lizzy looked so she set down the bowl and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, sweetie, it was an accident," she said quietly before she placed a kiss on the top of Lizzy's head. "Let's finish making these Mickey pancakes before your daddy comes back."

Edward watched as the girls went back to making breakfast. He reveled in the fact that Bella and Lizzy had such a strong connection for only knowing each other for a short amount of time. He wanted to come in every morning to see them giggling and playing in the kitchen. He imagined birthdays and holidays where the three of them were together, where they were a family. He wanted… no needed to make Bella a permanent fixture in his life.

Edward decided to make himself known, so he stepped away from the wall and went around the corner. "Morning," he drawled.

Bella jumped when she heard Edward's velvety voice, her mind quickly playing over the events of the prior evening. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Daddy," Lizzy yelled as Edward pulled her off the counter and into his arms.

"Hey, baby girl, are you having fun with Bella?" Edward asked as his eyes grazed Bella's form, standing in his boxers and t-shirt.

Lizzy nodded as she fought to get down from his arms, he gently placed her on the floor before she scampered to the living room. A few moments later Edward heard the TV come on.

Bella continued to blush as images of a naked Edward flashed through her mind.

"Morning, Beautiful," Edward said softly as he grabbed Bella's shirt and dragged her into his embrace. Bella snuggled against his warm, hard body and felt at peace. She placed a kiss on his chest before she lifted her eyes to meet his. Bella could see the love he had for her, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers.

Edward moaned as Bella's tongue met his. Edward angled his head to deepen the kiss as his fingers threaded through Bella's hair before coming to rest at the base of her neck.

Bella pulled away panting, keeping her forehead pressed against Edward's. "Good morning, Handsome," Bella said, before she pulled from his embrace and continued to make breakfast.

A short while later, after breakfast had been consumed and the kitchen had been cleaned Edward and Lizzy decided to take Bella out to the barn and give her a tour.

Bella started heading upstairs before she remembered her bag was in the truck. She started making an abrupt turnabout when Edward stopped her, her bag dangling from his fingers.

"Thought you might need this."

Bella sighed; _this man was really too good to be true_. "You are amazing," she said softly as she placed a soft kiss against his lips.

They were quickly interrupted by Lizzy giggling. Edward pulled away from Bella and started tickling the little girl in his arms. "You think that's funny Lizzy-Bear?" he laughed as he placed a dozen or more kisses all over her face.

Lizzy continued to giggle and squirm in Edward's arms. "Stop, daddy…"

Bella watched in awe at the father and daughter in front of her. They were so beautiful together, so loving towards each other. Bella couldn't help but feel a little sad as she never had that kind of relationship with her own father.

Before she knew it, Edward and Lizzy had finished their tickle-fest and were ready to get dressed for the day. Edward ran his fingers over Bella's cheek. "How about you get dressed and I'll help the little one? We'll meet you downstairs?"

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and kissed his palm. "Sounds good, Cowboy."

**E&B*~*~*~*~*~*E&B**

Bella helped Lizzy zip up her coat before Edward helped her with her own. Bella felt like swooning at the simple gesture, he was so considerate and so patient and loving. How could she give this up for a life back in Forks, a life without Edward?

Lizzy quickly ran ahead as Edward laced his fingers with Bella's and strolled to the barn. Bella took in the sounds of the horses whining and shuffling their feet. She was slightly overwhelmed by the sweet smell of hay and was surprisingly happy she couldn't really smell any manure.

"Wow, I never knew a barn could smell so good," Bella commented as she peered into the stall closest to her.

Edward chuckled as his gaze followed Lizzy as she ran in circles through the barn. "We take pride in a clean environment. Every stall is cleaned daily while the horses are out being worked, trained or to pasture."

Bella's eyes eagerly took in their surroundings. Along one wall were large, neat stacks of hay bales, while another side of the barn had a long row of stalls. The ceilings were high and the walkways wide.

"How many horses does this barn hold?"

"Well, this one holds fifteen, but right now we only have ten."

"Are they all yours?"

"Not all, I have eight horses, but we have a total of 32 right now. Most are here for some form of training, while others are boarded here year round."

Edward heard Joe's distinctive walk as he entered the barn. "Howdy, Miss Bella," Joe drawled as he swept off his Stetson.

"Hey Joe."

Lizzy ran straight to Joe and clung to his leg, he chuckled as he bent down and picked her up. "Howdy to you too Miss Lizzy. Do you want to see some horses with me?"

"Yeah!" Lizzy screamed.

Edward nodded towards Joe in approval before Joe and Lizzy turned and left the barn.

Edward returned his gaze to Bella. "Would you like to meet the horses?"

Bella nodded as Edward took her to the first stall. "This is Whiskey."

Bella chuckled as Edward quickly moved to the next stall. "And here is Dreamer, and next to her is Junior, followed by Vixen and Stripes."

Edward continued to lead Bella through the barn naming the horses when he stopped at the last stall. "Bella, this is New Moon, she's our newest resident."

Bella gasped as she peered over the stall door and saw protruding ribs, matted hair and sad eyes staring back at her. "Oh my God, Edward, what happened to her?"

Edward sighed. "The Oregon Humane Society got a phone call from a young lady claiming her grandfather had recently been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. The family went out to his property to move him to a care facility when they found New Moon. They couldn't tell us how long this poor mare had gone without proper care. According to them they didn't even know he had a horse on the property." Edward looked pained as he explained.

"Mare?" Bella asked confused, "Is that a breed of horse?"

Edward chuckled. "It means female adult horse."

Bella's face flared red as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Don't feel embarrassed. You've never really been around horses, so I wouldn't expect you to know everything right away."

Bella cautiously peeked out from behind her fingers. "I'm willing to learn," she stated.

Edward decided he loved her even more in that moment, more than he had just two minutes prior. He took a hold of her wrists and brought her arms around his waist before he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Bella said as she snuggled her body into Edward's warm embrace.

"So, what happens now with New Moon? They aren't going to press charges against that poor old man are they?" Bella turned slightly to watch New Moon shift from one hoof to the other while he nervously looked around, his ears pinned back.

"I don't know. The OHS is investigating, but I doubt charges will be pressed. My plan is to help New Moon get acclimated back into society."

Bella laughed at that. "Acclimated back into society, huh? How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Edward's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh you know… a few dates. I've got a couple of Stallions hanging around."

Bella giggled.

"Seriously…. my first step is to get her to calm down when she's around people and other animals. She freaks out when we take her to the corral or just try to walk her. If you didn't notice, she needs some serious grooming, her hair is matted. I have a feeling she was on her own for quite a while."

"Is she healthy?"

Edward sighed. "She's as healthy as she can be for being half-starved. The vet's been out a few times and sedated her once to give her shots and look at her hooves. So, I'm going to just work with her slowly."

Bella stepped away from Edward and closer to the stall door. She reached her hand slowly towards New Moon.

"Bella, be careful. She doesn't react very well."

Bella stared into New Moon's eyes, she knew she had to try and help this poor creature. "It'll be okay, Edward. Trust me."

Bella's hand slowly crept towards the horse; she said a silent prayer that she wouldn't get her hand bitten. New Moon's eyes went wide and her ears started going back.

"It's okay," Bella cooed. "You're safe here. You're okay."

Edward watched in fascination as Bella's hand crept closer and closer to New Moon.

Bella's soft voice kept reassuring the horse that everything was okay. Her fingers got closer and closer until she lightly touched the horses muzzle.

"See, you're okay. That's right," Bella continued to coo as her fingers moved up and down the horse's nose.

After a few minutes of petting Bella slowly retracted and hand and turned to Edward with a triumphant smile. "See, she likes me."

"Baby, you are amazing. How'd you do that?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and peered up at Edward. "I honestly don't know. I think she's just scared. Can I help you with her?"

"Of course you can. You're amazing with her. I think you're exactly what she needs. Now, baby, why don't you get comfortable on this lovely bale of hay while I get a little work done." Edward said as he placed a saddle blanket over the hay to make it more comfortable for Bella to sit.

Even though no real work needed to be done, Edward decided he wanted to show off a bit for Bella. So, he rolled up the sleeves of his work shirt and put on some gloves. He started hauling hay bales from their proper location to across the barn.

Deciding it might be fun to take Bella riding later; he headed to the tack room and grabbed a saddle. He hefted a couple out of the room and placed it on a bale next to Bella.

Bella giggled in amusement at Edward, she could tell he was showing off for her benefit and decided to let him have his fun. Although, she was more than willing to watch his muscle flex under his shirt. Her mind began wondering what he'd look like doing this work without a shirt.

Bella's mind started going wild with naked images of her cowboy pinning her against the stacks of hay and burying himself deep within her. Her breathing started getting shallow and fast as her heart stated to race.

Bella let out a squeak in surprise as Edward's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

Bella placed her hands on the chest of his dampened shirt. A few streaks of dirt lined his forehead and his breathing was ragged.

"Did you know…" Bella's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the golden chest hair along the collar of Edward's shirt.

Edward lifted Bella's chin so he could look into her eyes. "Know what?" he prompted.

Bella returned her focus to Edward's beautiful, sweaty face. "That I find you incredibly sexy right now. All dirty and sweaty from working… it's such a turn on."

Edward growled deep in his chest as he crushed his mouth against hers.

**Author Note: Oh, a roll in the hay… perhaps! ;) So, what did ya'll think? Let me know! The next chapter is already outlined (which is a first for me) and I hope to get it written fairly soon! Thanks again for all of your support and encouragement. Please hit the review button below! **

**Thanks!**

***Eifeltwr***


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone! **

**Here's chapter 9, it's about 2,500 words longer than my average chapter, so I hope that helps make up for the time it took me to write it. The next two chapters are already planned out and there's a special announcement at the bottom. Thank you to everyone who continues to support this story, it means the world to me!**

**HUGE thanks goes to the one and only Twilightsonefan Pattinson – who always helps me with the fuck awesome lemonade and supports me and puts up with my sexting… oops, baby, our secret is out ;)**

**Special thanks to my lovely pre-readers and beta team: BlackHale82, PixieKat7, Billie Cullen, Laura Pattinson Cullen and of course Miss MoMo. You ladies always give me such great advice & I love you all dearly.**

**As always I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just like playing with them.**

_Previously…_

"_Did you know…" Bella's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the golden chest hair along the collar of Edward's shirt._

_Edward lifted Bella's chin so he could look into her eyes. "Know what?" he prompted._

_Bella returned her focus to Edward's beautiful, sweaty face. "That I find you incredibly sexy right now. All dirty and sweaty from working… it's such a turn on."_

_Edward growled deep in his chest as he crushed his mouth against hers._

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good – Chapter Nine**

Edward pushed his body flush against Bella's as he walked her backwards until she was pinned between him and the stall door. His tongue invaded her mouth, searching and finding all traces of her, he groaned as her arms wound around his neck and her leg wrapped around his thigh.

"Edward, we can't…" Bella's whispered as he laid open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck, his hips grinding into hers. Her arms wound tighter around his neck, trying to get him as close as possible, her hands moved to tangle in his hair and knocked his Stetson off in the process.

"Sure we can," he insisted, unfazed that his favorite hat had fallen to the ground. His hands grabbed her ass and picked her up, both of her legs wound around him. His face nuzzled in the open collar of her shirt, placing hot, wet kisses along her cleavage.

Bella's head lulled back and hit the wood of the stall door. _Oww, but oh so good…_ she thought as she pushed her palms against his chest. "No, Cowboy, we can't. Lizzy and Joe will be back any second and I really don't feel like Joe seeing me half naked or otherwise."

Edward groaned in mock annoyance. "Fine, Beautiful, but just wait… payback's a bitch."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, her legs unwound from their perch on his hips as she slowly slid down his body, deliberately rubbing against his hardened erection.

Edward let out a long, low hiss as Bella's body slid against his. Her hands tugged on his hair and brought his mouth to hers for one last searing kiss before she pushed him back so she could calm and collect herself.

Edward's mind was soaring, oh how he wished he could have her right then and there. He adjusted himself in his ever tightening Wranglers and took a deep breath. His glance went to Bella, who was fanning her shirt away from her body, her cheeks, neck and chest a beautiful shade of red. Edward's chest swelled with smugness knowing that he elicited that kind of reaction from her.

As if on cue, Lizzy came skipping into the barn with Joe right behind her. Joe grinned when he noticed the rumpled clothing, and their still heavy breathing.

"Your girl here wants to go for a ride," Joe drawled.

Edward crouched down before scooping Lizzy up and spinning her around in circles. "You do, huh?"

Lizzy giggled. "Yep."

"Well, I think we can manage that," Edward said as he placed Lizzy back on the ground, and then turned to face Bella. "Why don't we saddle Dreamer? Baby, you wanna go for a ride? I can get Whiskey ready for you too," he asked as he ran his fingers up the length of her arm, causing goose bumps to rise.

Bella's head snapped up as she looked at Edward in shock. "Ride?" she asked softly. She'd never ridden a horse before, to be honest, she'd never even really been around horses until that day.

"Yeah, Baby, ride, haven't you ever ridden a horse before?" She shook her head.

Joe chuckled. "Amazin' you found yourself a woman who's never ridden a horse, huh boy?"

"Joe shut up and leave Bella alone," Edward snapped before he turned to face Bella. "I can teach you," he offered.

Bella's face lit with a small smile, she had to admit she was a little afraid to get on such a gigantic, strong animal. What happened if she fell off, would she get stepped on? She shook her head slightly to clear the negative thoughts. "One day," she said softly, "not today though… I'll just watch you and Lizzy if that's okay?"

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her neck. "It's okay, Baby, when you're ready I'll be here to teach."

Bella hand cupped his cheek. "Thank you."

Their eyes bored into each other for a few moments until they heard Joe clear his throat. "Want me to get that horse saddled?" he asked.

Edward started muttering to himself as he quickly swiped his hat from the ground, slammed it onto his head and stalked off towards the tack room, leaving Bella, Lizzy and Joe watching him. Bella looked to Joe to see what was going on.

"He just pissy, 'cause I keep givin' him grief over you," Joe said.

"Why me?" Bella asked shocked as she picked Lizzy up and sat them both on a hay bale.

"I mean no offense, Miss Bella. I just love givin' that boy a hard time. He loves you somethin' fierce."

Bella smiled and nodded. "And I love him too."

"Good to hear… good to hear. Anywho, I'm off." Joe tipped his Stetson in Bella's direction and strolled out of the barn.

Bella had to bite back a moan as Edward sauntered out of the tack room with a saddle hitched on his shoulder. Her eyes were glued to the muscles bunching and contracting under his work shirt.

Edward could feel Bella watching him as he saddled the horse, so he made sure to take his time and even exaggerate a few things just to drive Bella mad with want. He knew the effect he had on her, because it was the same effect she had on him. As he pulled the cinch tight he looked over his shoulder and winked.

"Ready Lizzy-Bear?" Edward asked as he grabbed the reins.

Lizzy squealed with excitement as she tried to scramble down from the hay bale, she was in such a hurry that Bella had to catch her when she almost toppled over head first.

"Are you going to watch?" Edward asked as Bella cautiously walked up to the horse.

Damping down her insecurities about being so close to the horse, she answered, "Of course, just show me where I'm out of the way."

"Horsey," Lizzy screamed.

Still holding the reins Edward crouched in front of her and looked her in the eye. "Do you remember the rules?" he asked softly.

Lizzy nodded. "No yell."

"That's right, what else?"

"No run?" she questioned.

Edward smiled. "Good girl. Are you ready?" Lizzy nodded enthusiastically.

He picked her up, grabbed the saddle horn and swiftly pulled himself and Lizzy into the saddle.

Bella was astounded, not only had he done that so quickly, but he had done it one handed, since his other was cradling his child.

Edward situated Lizzy in front of him, his arm around her middle to keep her securely against him. He noticed Bella's face, she looked in awe. "Howdy Miss," he drawled as he tipped his Stetson in her direction causing Bella to fan herself as she suddenly felt overheated.

"Bewwa… Bewwa…" Lizzy chanted.

Bella tore her gaze from Edward and refocused her attention. "Oh my goodness, Lizzy-Bear, are you riding a horse?"

"Horsey… horsey…"

Edward chuckled as he had Dreamer head out of the barn towards the pasture. "Bella, you can sit on the fence and watch if you want. We're just going to mosey about for a bit," Edward said as he reached down to unlatch the gate leading to the pasture.

Bella nodded and made herself comfortable along the top rail of the fence. She smiled when she heard Lizzy giggling as Edward had Dreamer start trotting.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

"Beautiful, you really don't have to make us dinner, we can go out or order pizza," Edward said as he pulled the truck to a stop in front of the grocery store later that afternoon.

"I'm going to make dinner and that's final," Bella stated firmly as she grabbed her handbag from the floor of the truck. She glanced towards Edward when she heard him sigh and placed her hand along his forearm, her fingers gently stroking the hair. "Remember, Edward, I love to cook, so think of this as making me happy. I know I don't have to cook but I really want to, okay?"

Edward stared into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth. "Okay," he relented as he opened the truck door and moved to unhook Lizzy from her car seat in the back, before placing her on the ground and hanging onto her un-casted hand.

Bella rounded the truck and smiled when she saw Lizzy hold her arms up to be picked up. Bella scooped the little girl into her arms, before placing a kiss on her cheek. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

Lizzy's face scrunched as she thought. "Food?"

Edward chuckled at his daughter's response as he hooked his arm around Bella's waist and led his two favorite girls into the grocery store.

They slowly meandered up and down all the aisles, gathering up the supplies for the homemade macaroni and cheese Bella had decided to make. "We need some kind of vegetable," Bella said as they reached the produce section.

Edward's body was pressed against Bella's back, his arms holding onto the cart, effectively trapping her. He placed a single kiss behind her ear, causing Bella's legs to wobble. "Lizzy-Bear loves broccoli," he said softly. Bella could only nod in response.

Lizzy's eyes widened with excitement when she saw Bella bag up a few stalks of broccoli. "I luv bocki."

Bella giggled as she placed the broccoli in the cart before placing a kiss on Lizzy's forehead.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a voice rang out.

Edward and Bella quickly turned to see Lauren violently shoving her grocery cart aside, narrowly missing the produce guy restocked the apple display. Bella tensed as Lauren stalked towards them.

"Momma," Lizzy yelled, her small body trying to get out of the strap that secured her to the cart. She quickly became frustrated when she couldn't stand up, her eyes focusing on Lauren again. "Momma," she called again, her eyes growing sad as Lauren ignored her.

Edward was pained by the sad look on Lizzy's face. He quickly kissed Bella's cheek before whispering, "I'm so sorry."

Edward could not believe this was happening again. He thought he'd sorted this whole jealously thing out with Lauren back when Lizzy had been in the hospital.

Before Lauren could get to close to either Bella or Lizzy, Edward grabbed her arm and swiftly led her a few feet away so Lizzy couldn't overhear. "I don't know what Bella did to warrant this hostility from you, but you'd better knock it the fuck off," Edward seethed.

Lauren squared her shoulders, her face laced with anger. "Hostility! I'm not being hostile towards that home-wrecker."

Bella's face paled as she overheard Lauren's response.

"Bewwa, why mommy mad?" Lizzy asked with large, sad eyes.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Hey, do you want to watch a funny video? It's about a duck who wants some grapes," Bella asked as she swiftly turned the shopping cart around so Lizzy's back was to Edward and Lauren.

Lizzy nodded eagerly as Bella pulled her iPod from her handbag and cued up the video. Soon Lizzy was giggling and singing waddle, waddle along with the video.

Bella focused her attention back to Edward, his face was furious and he was speaking in hushed tones, but loud enough that Bella could hear him.

"I've told you this before; Bella is a permanent fixture in not only my life, but Lizzy's as well. You'll do well to remember that. I refuse to have Bella treated with such disrespect."

Lauren huffed, Edward's eyes looked like they were about to bulge from his head. "And another thing, Miss. High and Mighty, you are to never and I mean never to ignore our daughter again. Did you see the look on her face when you ignored her and started your assault against Bella? Her little face and heart were crushed. I will not have you harming my daughter. Grow the fuck up!"

With that Edward turned and walked back towards Bella, who watched Lauren stomp her foot like a small child and stalk off in the opposite direction. Bella breathed a sigh of relief when Lauren disappeared from sight.

"I'm sorry about that, baby," Edward said sadly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her body to his.

Bella placed both hands along his chest and looked into his stormy eyes. "It's not your fault, Edward. Thank you for standing up for not only me, but Lizzy as well."

Edward glanced at Lizzy and smiled when he saw the iPod and headphones. "Smart thinking, baby, I was worried she'd heard everything. I tried to keep my voice down."

"She did ask why her mommy was so mad and I don't think she understands why Lauren didn't even say hi to her."

"Yeah, I was worried about that myself. What's she listening to?" he asked as Lizzy started giggling.

"It's a video I found on You Tube about a duck that waddles and is looking for grapes. It's really quite cute and it's crazy insane when it gets stuck in your head."

Lizzy glanced up from the iPod and yelled, "Daddy, gapes."

Bella laughed as she reached over and gently pulled the headphones from Lizzy's ears.

"Grapes, you want grapes?" Edward asks.

Lizzy nodded and started singing, "waddle, waddle, got any gapes?"

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

After returning home the three decided to watch a movie, much to Edward's dismay Lizzy picked out _Horton Hears a Who_ - she could watch that movie over and over.

Bella was amazed as Lizzy got the movie started. She turned the TV on and put the DVD in the player. The only thing she needed help with was opening the DVD case, which Edward did.

Edward and Lizzy sprawled out on the couch as Bella sat on the floor with her back against the couch. Edward's fingers lightly playing with her hair.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Edward's hand stopped. Bella looked over her shoulder and saw that he was asleep, and giggled when she saw Lizzy was passed out as well.

Bella watched a little more of the movie before deciding to start dinner. As gently as she could she untangled Edward's fingers from her hair and placed a kiss on the palm of his hand before standing and heading to the kitchen.

Trying to get a feel for the lay of the land, she started opening cabinets and drawers, pulling out items she'd need as she came across them. She noticed how well stocked the kitchen was. "Esme," she chuckled under her breath. She knew if it was up to Edward his cabinets would be bare.

She spotted a small radio at the end of the counter and flipped it on. Country music started pumping through the speakers, scaring her before she found the button to turn the volume down. She sighed in relief when she realized that neither Edward nor Lizzy had woken up.

Bella grimaced a little at the thought of listening to country music, but decided she was too lazy to find another station. She'd never really been a fan of country, it usually sounded depressing to her.

After putting a pot of water on to boil, she prepped the broccoli. She found a cucumber and tomato in the fridge and chopped them to and decided to add them as another side dish.

After mixing the elbow macaroni to the boiling water, she started working on her famous cheese sauce, rich and creamy and with four different types of cheese. As she was stirring the sauce she listened to the lyrics of the song playing on the radio.

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love, it's your love

She couldn't help but be moved by the lyrics, they reminded her of Edward. She didn't have a clue who was singing, other than it seemed to be a duet between a man and a women, but she knew this song was touching her soul. Maybe country music wasn't so bad after all.

Returning her attention to making dinner she mixed the noodles and sauce together before putting it in a baking dish she'd found. Grabbing more of the grated cheese she sprinkled it on top and slid the dish into the oven.

Bella quietly made her way to the living room where she found Edward partially reclined against the back of the couch with Lizzy draped across his chest, both were sound asleep, Lizzy's body rising and falling gently with each breath Edward took.

Bella retreated to the kitchen to grab the camera she always kept in her handbag. She tiptoed back to the living room and shot a picture of father and daughter. Unable to resist, Bella lightly ran her fingers along Edward's cheek before stroking his bronze locks.

Edward stirred from sleep, his eyes opening slowly, first taking in Bella standing before him and then noticing the weight on his chest, he glanced down and smiled when he saw Lizzy using him as a pillow.

Edward's eyes moved back to Bella. "Hey, Beautiful, how long have we have been out?" he asked, his voice low and gritty with sleep.

Bella's fingers lightly traced his lips before answering. "Not long, about an hour or so. Dinner's almost ready."

Edward brought in a deep breath and marveled at the heavenly smell wafting through the living room, his stomach grumbled. "It smells fantastic!"

"I'm going to go set the table. I'll see you two in there shortly?"

Edward nodded, his hand shot out and grabbed Bella's wrist as she turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Bella glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she asked coyly.

Edward chuckled and licked his lips. "Yeah, you can give me a kiss." His lower lip forming a pout.

Bella turned and leaned so she was hovering over both Lizzy and Edward, her hands braced along the back of the couch to retain her balance.

"Anything for you, Cowboy," she said against his lips. They kept the kiss chaste since Lizzy was between them. Bella pulled back and gently placed a kiss on Lizzy's head before standing back up and sashaying to the kitchen.

Edward watched Bella's retreating form and thought back over how much his life had changed in the past few months. It seemed that all aspects of his life were finally coming together.

He had a beautiful daughter who was the light of his life, a ranch he not only owned and operated, but loved. A big house designed specifically for him and the larger family he hoped to have in his future.

And of course there was Bella, the newest and best addition to his life to date. She was at the ranch with him and Lizzy, if only for the weekend, but he'd take it for now. He'd much rather have her during the weekends than not at all.

He slowly roused Lizzy from her nap, thankful she was usually cheerful when she woke.

"Daddy, why mommy mad?" Lizzy asked sadly just before Edward was about to stand up, he sank back into the cushions.

"She was mad at daddy not at you, okay?"

"Why?"

"Well…" Edward stopped himself to think. How was he going to explain to his daughter why her mother was so angry at the store? He didn't know why Lauren had completely ignored Lizzy; he could only assume it was because she was blinded by her jealousy towards Bella. He looked down into his daughter's sad eyes and his heart nearly crumpled.

"Lizzy-Bear, mommy was mad at daddy for being silly."

Lizzy giggled. "You silly, Daddy."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief now that Lizzy seemed to have forgotten about Lauren. "Daddy is always silly," he said as he lightly tickled her sides causing her to giggle some more.

A peaceful smile graced his face; his house was full of beautiful sounds that night, Lizzy's giggling and Bella moving around in the kitchen.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

While the three of them enjoyed dinner Edward asked, "So, Lizzy-Bear are you excited to see Mommy? Only one more day."

Lizzy shook her head. "Me no like Iley,"

"Baby, who's Iley?" Edward asked and he glanced across the table towards Bella, who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Mommy friend."

"Does Iley come over to see Mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me why you don't like Iley?"

"He mean."

"Why is Iley mean?" Bella asked shocked. Her mind reeling at all possibilities as to what Lizzy was talking about and how someone could be mean to this beautiful little girl.

"He play wif Mommy and door close."

Edward's head jerked. _What door was closed?_ He wondered. None of this was making any sense. Who in the hell was Iley?

"What door," Bella asked when she saw Edward's eyes go wild.

"Mommy door. I knock but no open."

Bella got up from her seat and went to Edward. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked him softly as Lizzy continued to eat her macaroni and cheese.

Edward sighed. "That Lauren and this Iley are playing an adult game behind that closed door while Lizzy was there?"

Bella nodded sadly. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking," she said before making her way back to her seat to finish dinner.

Edward was furious with Lauren. He wondered how often Lizzy was left on her own while in her care. He didn't know of her having a boyfriend and it made him afraid for his daughter. What kind of people where coming and going from Lauren's house?

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

After dinner was finished and the kitchen was clean, Bella snuggled into Edward's side, his arm draped around her shoulders so she was flush against his chest. "Lizzy-Bear, why don't you run up, and grab a book and I'll read you a story?" Bella asked.

Lizzy nodded excitedly and scampered up the stairs. Edward nuzzled his face against Bella's hair and inhaled, he adored her scent – he took notice that she was back to using her cocoa-butter lotion – he groaned into her neck.

Bella was about to respond when they heard Lizzy tromping down the stairs, with what sounded like a bucket being dragged behind her. Bella and Edward peered over the top of the couch as a basket full of books tumbled down the stairs, landing in a pile at the bottom.

"Oops," Lizzy giggled as she slid down the stairs on her bottom.

"Lizzy-Bear pick one book for Bella to read… just one."

Lizzy glanced up from her pile of books. "More?"

"Daddy said one book," Bella said while trying not to laugh.

She was about half way through reading _Ladybug Girl at the Beach_ when Lizzy let out a tiny snore.

"Well, I think she's asleep," Bella giggled as she put her hand over her mouth to muffle her voice.

"Yeah… I'd say she's asleep. No need to cover your mouth," Edward said as he removed Bella's hand, "she sleeps like the dead. A freight train could pass through her bedroom and she'd sleep through it."

"So are you done with the horses for the night?" Bella ask curiously.

"I just need to check on them one last time."

"How about you do that and I'll put Lizzy to bed?"

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"Nope, I'll meet you upstairs, Cowboy," she said in what she hoped was a sexy voice.

The voice must have worked because Edward's eyes grew large as he stared at her. "You bet your sweet, little ass you will," he smirked before nibbling along her jaw.

"Go," Bella said as she pushed him away. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be done."

Bella headed for the stairs with Lizzy cradled in her arms while Edward pulled himself off the couch and went to the barn.

Bella pulled back Lizzy's covers and tucked her into bed, making sure her favorite blanket was snuggled with her. As she sat back on her heels and watched her favorite little girl sleep she decided she wanted more days like this. More days of the three of them cuddled on the couch watching movies, reading books, eating dinner at the table and riding horses. She wanted a life here.

Bella quietly stood and walked to the hall, closing Lizzy's door behind her. She made her way into Edward's room and went straight towards the set of French doors leading to his balcony. Wondering if she could see the barn from there she grabbed a thick, fleece blanket lying on the chair in the corner of the room and made her way outside.

She shivered as she closed the door and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Peering over the edge of the balcony she frowned when she couldn't see the barn, turning around to head back inside she spotted the hot tub. Her mind instantly started running through all of the possibilities of her and Edward in there together. She crouched, found the on button and set the desired temperature.

Deciding to stay outside a little longer she sank into one of the two lounge chairs nestled against the house under the eaves. The night air was chilly, but she didn't feel cold, she felt at peace - her body and soul in complete relaxation. It was silly to think about how one place could be better for a person's soul than another, but could it just be this place… this ranch or was it the people there who made the difference? Bella instantly knew that it was a combination of both. They felt like home because it was where Lizzy and Edward were. She was surrounded by their energy and love.

Bella knew this was where she belonged, this was where her life would be lived, and this was where she would be loved. She had to start living the life she not only wanted, but dreamed about as well. She owed it to herself to take this risk and move to Portland to be with Edward. She loved him with all of her heart and couldn't imagine anything ever happening to make her change her mind.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Edward locked the back door behind him, shrugged off his heavy coat, and kicked off his shit kickers. He made his way through the house, shutting off lights as he went. The house was quiet, Lizzy must still be asleep. Edward grinned as his mind raced over all the possibilities now that he and Bella were alone.

After ascending the stairs he stopped at Lizzy's room and quietly opened her door, he smiled at the sight of his daughter already sprawled across her bed. Edward chuckled softly as he crouched next to her and tucked the blankets around her sleeping form.

"Night Lizzy-Bear, daddy loves you so much," he whispered before placing a soft kiss against her head of bronze curls.

"Bewwa read…" Lizzy mumbled in her sleep.

Edward's face brightened with a smile at her words and after spending a moment more watching his daughter, he grabbed the baby monitor on her book shelf, turned it on, and continued down the hall towards what he hoped would soon become his and Bella's bedroom.

As he stepped into the room he could see the soft blue lights of the hot tub on his patio glowing. Edward grinned at the thought that his girl had turned the tub on. He instantly became hard at the image of Bella naked, wrapped in his arms with him buried deep inside her.

Deciding to add a little romance he strolled to the sound system and turned on his favorite country station, setting the volume low, the soft sounds of Kenny Chesney filled the air.

Bella startled slightly when the music came on, she didn't recognize who was singing, but he had a beautiful voice. Her face flushed as she spotted Edward making his through the French doors. She basked in the beauty of him, with his well worn in Wranglers, button-up work shirt and bare feet. His bronze locks in constant disarray and her fingers itched to rake through them. His face wore a beautiful, crooked smile.

Seeing him solidified the decision in her heart. She was going to be with Edward, and she was going to tell him tonight. It was time she started living her life to the fullest.

Edward opened the door and shivered as he felt the cold night air. "Beautiful, it's freezing out here, what are you doing?" he asked as he set the baby monitor on the table beside the lounge and squeezed himself into the same seat as Bella. She snuggled against the warmth radiating from him and draped her feet across his lap as Edward wrapped the blanket around them.

"I've been thinking," Bella said softly into Edward's neck, his hands ran along the length of her back.

"Oh yeah? May I ask about what?"

Bella shifted slightly so she could see his face. "About the future… our future."

Edward's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, um… I've made my decision," she said as her eyes focused on the buttons of Edward's shirt.

His fingers grazed her cheek before sliding under her chin and bringing her face up to his. His mind reeling at the possibilities… was she going to stay in Forks or was she going to move in with him?

"Baby, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on," he pleaded, his fingers swiping the tears from her cheeks.

Bella watched emotion after emotion play across Edward's face. Tears started in her eyes as she watched the confusion and hurt run pass through him. She needed to tell him now or he was going to continue to get the wrong idea.

Bella's fingers brushed across his chest and up along his neck before settling against Edward's cheeks. She brought her forehead to rest against his and sucked in a deep, calming breath.

"Handsome, I love you so much, so much more than I ever thought possible. You've awoken something in me and I've been living more these past few months than I have my entire life, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Bella whispered.

Edward couldn't contain the happiness he felt at Bella's words, his lips softly kissed her eyelids, cheekbones, nose, and chin before finally becoming one with her mouth.

Bella moaned as Edward's tongue slid against hers, her fingers gripped the collar of his shirt in efforts to bring him closer. Bella eventually pulled back and gasped for breath. "Wait, Handsome, I wasn't done."

"Of course, please continue, but first can I just say something?" Bella nodded for him to continue, "You and Lizzy the reason why I get up in the morning and the reason why I breathe."

Bella's insides melted. "Holy fuck, Edward, you're making me swoon and lose my train of thought."

"Hmm… I like that idea. You're the one who started the hot tub, maybe we should move our little party over there."

Bella sighed and considered Edward's suggestion as he licked and nibbled along her neck and jaw. No, she needed to tell him… now.

Bella gently grabbed Edward's hair and pulled his face from her neck, she giggled when she saw the pout form on his lips. "Please let me tell you what my decision is."

"Go ahead, baby."

Bella rolled her eyes, she knew that as soon as she told him she was going to move to Portland, he'd do nothing but interrupt her. "Okay, so I've been thinking a lot about what you asked me at Thanksgiving, and tonight while tucking Lizzy into bed, and sitting on this freezing cold balcony I reached my decision." Bella released a sigh.

Edward became nervous again. "And…" he prompted.

Bella looked him in the eye as a smile played across her face. "Yes."

Edward blinked. Had he heard her right? Was this all a dream? Had she really just said that she was moving in with him? "Yes?" he asked shocked.

Bella wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Yes, Edward, my answer is yes! I want to move here and live with you."

Edward was stunned, he'd dreamed she would say yes and now, here she was, actually making his dream come true. "Holy fuck, baby, you've just made me the happiest man in the world… shit, forget the world, I'm the happiest man in the universe!" He swiftly latched his mouth to hers, urgent and needy.

The kiss slowed as Edward heard the beginning lines of _It's Your Love_ come over the speakers. "Dance with me, Beautiful," Edward said as he pulled himself and Bella up from the lounge, the blanket still wrapped around them.

Bella wound her arms around Edward's waist and nuzzled her face into his chest as Edward started singing the lyrics, his breath brushing across Bella's neck and causing her to shiver.

Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doin' all over again

They swayed with the rhythm of the music, their bodies closely joined as they snuggled in the warmth of the soft, fleece blanket. Edward's hand gently stroked Bella's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. His thumb made a trail along her jawbone, down to her chin before tilting her face up to meet his before he continued singing.

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

The continued their intimate dance as Edward hands gently caressed her back, rubbing slow circles upwards toward her shoulders and under her long, silky hair until he came flush with the warm softness on the back of her neck. His hand cupped her there, he brought her head closer to his chest as he continued serenading her.

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

It's your love

The neon blue light from the hot tub cast a romantic glow around the deck, reflecting off them as their bodies moved as one. The song continued to play as Edward tightened his hold on Bella, his arms securely wrapped around her. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Bella Swan. You're my life now and I'll do everything I can to ensure you never regret this decision."

Happy tears spilled down Bella's cheeks again as she pulled back slightly from him. "I'll never regret this decision."

Relishing in the excitement of the moment, Edward kissed Bella's neck with all of the passion he felt. He made sure to suckle and nibble on the spot under her earlobe as it was a sensitive spot and was sure to cause goose bumps to prickle along her skin. Given the brisk chill of the December night the goose bumps would be inevitable. However, he was certain they wouldn't be from the chill, but rather his ravenous attention to detail, and his determination to show Bella just how much he loved her.

Bella was shaking her head with the coincidence of the song Edward was singing to her. "Edward, I heard this exact same song earlier while I was cooking dinner and it reminded me of you."

He placed a loving kiss to her forehead as he cradled her against his chest. "It's destiny," he whispered. "This song was destined to play while you were with me, snuggled close, and finally offering a confirmation to my question. You've answered my prayers, and you're making me the happiest I've ever been. It was meant to be. _It's Your Love_. This will be our song Bella, yours and mine."

Edward began unbuttoning his work shirt; he removed it and tossed it behind him onto the deck. He pulled the blanket tighter around him to ward off the chill, and started unbuckling his belt buckle, unsnapping his jeans button and slowly pulling down the zipper.

Bella caught on to his idea with intense enthusiasm. She helped him push the jeans over his slim hips and down his thick, muscular thighs. Edward stepped out of the jeans and kicked them backwards so they hastily met with his discarded work shirt. He stood trembling under the blanket in his bare feet, naked except for his blue striped boxers.

Bella sensed his aversion to the cold and snuggled him closer to her. Their hot, labored breaths could easily be seen blowing out in white puffy clouds around them in the cold, crisp night air.

Edward wanted nothing more than to be closer to Bella and surrounded by the warmth of the water in the hot tub. "Baby, let's get you out of these shall we?"

Bella bit her lip and glanced up to meet Edward's eyes, she slowly nodded her head. He lifted the hem of her form fitting blue tee shirt and pulled it off. Which were swiftly followed by her stone-washed denim jeans. Bella was left in nothing but a pink satin and lace demi bra and matching boy shorts. She was now freezing. She clung to Edward and the blanket shook as she pulled it tighter to them in hopes of warming their shivering bodies.

Edward was eager to taste her luscious skin as he peeked within the confines of the blanket. He saw her beautiful, plump breasts peaking out of the top of the lacy garment that supported them firmly. Bringing his hands up her body, he started massaging her breasts before bringing them up to the perfect angle for him to snuggle his face into the ample cleavage. He began flicking his tongue at the already taut nipple protruding from the thin material due to the chilly air that shrouded them both.

"Baby we need to get into the tub so the water can warm us before we freeze to death," Edward whispered, his shortened breath panting. He ducked his head again and licked through the lace along her nipple, before playfully biting it and holding it between his teeth until Bella withered and moaned in pleasure.

Edward reached around Bella's back and unclasped her bra, and tossed it to meet the other clothes haphazardly strewn about the deck. Bella's pink panties swiftly followed as they are slid down her sexy, long legs. Edward squatted slightly and placed tender, loving kisses on each of her legs as she stepped gently out of the satiny lace. Bella then helped Edward rid himself of his boxers.

Together they made their way to the inviting warmth of the hot tub. Edward disentangled himself from the blanket, climbed up the steps and sank his lower body into the awaiting steamy, bubbling water. He extended his large, rough, work callused hand for Bella to follow.

She slid the blanket off her body, letting it pool at her feet. She shrieked from the frigid cold air hitting her skin and trembled. "Oh my God, Edward, it's freezing… so co-old," she stuttered through chattering teeth.

She gently eased into the tub and sat on the bench next to Edward, his strong arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder as his hand rubbed up and down her arm as he tried to warm her up. She smiled at him and his eagerness to ensure she was always cared for in such a loving and tender way. His adoration for her warmed her heart.

They were engulfed in the exhilarating heat of the steamy water as it bubbled around them, loosening their muscles and relaxing them. The music continued to quietly play in the background, as they sat in companionable silence, taking in the exquisite night sky with its clusters of stars.

At times like these, when they were so close, Bella could sense an energy that surrounded them, creating a strong connection she felt whenever he held her, as if she was under some kind of spell. _How did I not feel this in high school, this wonderful sense of being loved and adored, _Bella wondered to herself.

Sure, she had been attracted to Edward back then, but he had always been shy. She remembered how she had thought of him as being out of her league, with his good looks and talent. Even with his shyness, he'd speak to her, but never complete conversations, just a few words here and there about things going on in class. She had thought he only wanted to be friends. _Had it been this way in high school? He told her he was in love with her even back then? _Bella twirled the thought around in her mind.

_If only we'd had gone to prom together, we wouldn't have wasted all these years_, she mused. She knew being apart from him was why she felt like something important was missing from her life. She knew she always meant to be by Edward's side.

Being so close to him usually made it difficult to keep her thoughts straight, especially when he'd look at her with hungry eyes. The same hungry eyes he was staring at her with right now.

"What are you thinking about so deeply, Beautiful?" he asked. His hand ghosted across her cheek, before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking about wasted time," Bella whispered biting her bottom lip as she was still caught up in her thoughts.

Edward made a humming sound deep in his throat as he lifted Bella in his arms before placing her onto his lap facing him, her legs straddling his body. His hand went under her chin and tilted it upward so her gaze met his own.

"Baby, can you explain to me what you mean by wasted time?" he inquired, trying to encourage her to continue. His right thumb gently pulled down on Bella's chin to free the battered lip from the confines of her teeth.

His patient gaze met her eyes as he waited on her response, his arms wrapped around her back and rubbed a lazy pattern as the hot bubbles bounced off them. The soft music in the background and the rolling bubbles lapping against them were the only sounds.

"I was thinking how loved and adored you make me feel. You bring out such intense emotions in me, and I can't imagine ever being without you again," Bella said as she began to explain her thoughts, "I never noticed how strong of a pull I have towards you while we were in high school. We were both there and we spoke daily, but never about anything of true importance. I wish I'd known how you felt back then, Edward. I was so attracted to you, but I was convinced you only wanted to be friends. You were so talented and handsome, quiet and shy, and I hate that I went to prom with someone other than you."

Edward made a tsking response, before he gently placed butterfly kisses along Bella's forehead. He softly grasped her head with both hands, and pulled her closer to him. "Beautiful, you don't know how many times I've thought the exact same thing, but we were different people back then. We both needed to grow, find ourselves and make our own paths in life. The same paths that lead us back to each other now… our second chance."

_He's right, t__here should be no regrets_, Bella thought to herself. They had both needed to grow and find themselves, so when they did get their second chance they could give each other every part of themselves. Together they made each other whole, through their trust, compassion, and love.

The steam from the heated water rose into the night, encasing them in their own private oasis. The hot rolling bubbles continued to lap against their skin, warming them, and the blue glow from the tub created a romantic setting for them to make love, an expression of how they were feeling towards each other and what they wanted to share in this moment.

Bella wrapped her hands behind Edward's neck and slid her fingers through his soft, silky hair, gently massaging his scalp.

Edward let out an encouraging moan; he loved the way she made him feel. Bella leaned down taking his lips into hers and began kissing him lovingly, in hopes of conveying every emotion she had for him. Her tongue swept along his bottom lip inviting his tongue to join hers.

Edward met her kiss with the same intense vigor. His love for her grew stronger and more defined with each blessed day they spent together and now they'd finally have every day of the rest of their lives to enjoy being close, night after blissful night.

He deepened the kiss, dominating her with his tongue, and seeking the depths of her mouth, his tongue wrestled against hers while his hands stroked her back.

He released her mouth, and leaned down to gently take her nipple into his mouth, her skin was silky soft. The gentle suction and circling motion of his tongue around her areola sent shivers down Bella's spine, causing goose bumps to speckle her skin.

Bella could feel his growing excitement, his firm erection was pressed against her stomach and heated core. Her breathing was heavy and her body felt as if it was on fire.

Edward's hand softly caressed her other breast, cupping and massaging its perfect palmed sized, plump weight. He twisted and pinched the nipple causing the tightening in Bella's abdomen to build up; butterflies fluttered as her breathing hitched. She was extremely aroused.

"Handsome… hmm, you make me feel so good, my skin feels like it's on fire," Bella exclaimed, her head tilted back and her chest thrust forward begging for more of the divine pleasure Edward's attention engulfed her in.

Bella's feelings intensified as Edward continued his delicious assault. "Holy fuck, Cowboy, I need you inside me." She sucked in a deep breath. "I need to feel you closer to me," she panted out as Edward relentlessly worked her breasts over with his hot, succulent mouth and large callused hands.

"Baby, I need you too… I need to be inside you right now, to show you what you do to me." He stated as he lifted her slightly so he could align his thick, throbbing erection to her. "You ready for me, Baby?" he asked between licking and kissing along her collarbone and chest.

"I'm always ready for you," Bella gasped. "When you're inside me I feel complete, as if we're one. I never want to lose you."

With that said, Edward lowered Bella directly onto his velvety, steel cock. She took him in with ease, as she was drenched from his lavish attention to her succulent breasts, neck and collarbone. She was at the brink of ecstasy already.

They both gasped at the closeness of their bodies as he was fully nestled inside her warmth, the feeling was exquisite. He was so thick and easily filled her completely, sending waves of intense flutters coursing through to her abdomen. Bella's hands held tightly onto Edward's well defined shoulders, as she rode his fantastic cock cowgirl style.

With Edwards strong hands lovingly wrapped around Bella's perfect ass and hips, he was guiding her in a comfortable rhythm rocking her back and forth, up and down, tenderly bringing himself in and out of her. She smiled at him from the pleasure he brought, she rolled her head back. Their breathing grew heavier with each pass of their bodies.

Edward let out a deep growl as Bella moved up and down his length bringing him to the brink of pure pleasure. "Beautiful, you're so tight… I love being buried deep inside your heavenly body. I've dreamed of having this gift every day for the rest of my life."

He lovingly kissed her lips, hoping to express the immense passion he felt for his Bella, the thought of his prayers finally being answered were exhilarating. He continued to moving his hips up meeting Bella's thrust for blessed thrust burying himself deep inside her, bottoming out, hitting the spot he knew would cause her to tremble and send her over the top.

"Oh… oh… Edward! Yes!" was all she could manage, due to the overwhelmingly intense feelings Edward's divine cock created. His mouth relentlessly made a path over her upper body, repeatedly kissing and licking, between the gently nips he placed along the skin of her breasts. His wet tongue surrounded her nipples, before moving across her chest, collarbone, and upward along her neck and jaw, ending at her ear.

He sucked and nibbled her earlobe paying close attention to the soft tender area just below, as he rocked their bodies together, in a slow and passionate rhythm, set to match the music quietly playing on the speakers of his sound system. "That's it, Baby, let go. Feel what we create together. This is what's meant to be."

Edward's raspy breath and velvety smooth voice tickled her ear sending a wave of shivers down her spine once again; his agonizingly slow hip thrusts matched each word, seeming to emphasize his meaning.

"You and me Bella, joined this way, is perfect. No one else ever mattered to me like you do. You're my one true love, Beautiful. I was meant to be with you. Thank you for being with me, for loving me. I'm truly blessed to call you mine."

A single, happy tear slid down Bella's cheek as her eyes filled with emotion. She continued to move her body up and down his steely length. The tightness building deep inside her had her picking up the pace and gasping for breath. She rested her head against Edward's left shoulder as she moved her hips faster, engulfing his throbbing cock fully inside her achingly twitching pussy.

Edward moved his right hand between them, seeking out her throbbing bundle of nerves, and used his thumb and index finger he rub circles around her clitoris, bringing her to the brink of climax.

Bella gasped and screamed out Edward's name and a few other words - spoken like a true sailor - as she rode out her intense orgasm. Her walls stiffening and clenching up tightly around Edwards rock hard cock, milking him, causing him to meet his own spectacular climax, shooting his seed into its rightful place.

He pulled Bella to his chest, encasing her soft, glorious body in his strong arms. Her head remained against his shoulder as she placed butterfly kisses on his neck, loving the feel of his stubble against her swollen lips.

Their bodies stayed together for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Edward was buried deep inside her, as both were still trying to calm their breathing. Their love making had been an intense experience, it had brought them closer, and it had been in celebration of Bella's epiphany earlier that evening. The music helped relax their bodies as they enjoyed one another and the heat from the bubbles.

Bella relaxed against Edward as she continue to straddle his lap, listening to him as he regained his calm rhythm, breathing in a deep breath and releasing it in one long escaping gust of air. She concentrated on the sensual feel of his rough fingers gently caressing her back.

Edward looked up at the enormous expanse of the night sky when he noticed a shower of light streaking through the air – a shooting star. He quickly pointed it out to Bella, who sat up and turned around to take in the spectacular show before them.

"Quick, Beautiful, before it fades away, make a wish, one you hope in your heart would come true," his smooth voice whispered into her ear. "If you can have anything, I mean anything in your life come true what would it be?"

Lost in the glorious display above them and her own thoughts, she didn't answer him right away. Instead she splashed some water up at Edward's face, giggling at him as he blinked the water free from his eyes and splashed some back at her.

"You're not supposed to tell your wish or it won't come true," she stated simply. Truth was she wasn't sure how he'd respond to her greatest desires of someday becoming his wife, and a mother figure to Lizzy.

He just smiled at her cute, playfulness; he loved every part of this fascinating woman and proceeded to tell her about his own sacred wish. "Well, I believe if a wish is truly important it needs to be told in order to come true. That way the person you tell can help that wish come true and they can see that you follow your dream to the fullest. Miracles happen every day, especially for those who strongly believe in them."

He took her left hand in his and kissed her open palm, turned it over and kissed each knuckle before resting his lips on her ring finger. "We're living proof of that, Beautiful, as you're sitting here with me, making me the happiest man alive."

He placed a gentle kiss to her cheek before speaking again, "My wish already came true, this evening. So I've made a new wish baby, someday that you'll agree to be my wife and the mother that my sweet Lizzy-Bear deserves. You're already so good to her and she adores you so much."

Bella gasped slightly as she heard Edward's heartfelt confession and felt his full, plush lips graze her ring finger. "Edward that's my wish too, I'd love nothing more than to be the Mrs. to your Mr. I want our wish to come true with all my heart, Cowboy. When the three of us are ready, I want us to officially become a family."

Bella looked into Edward's beautiful emerald eyes. "I love Lizzy with all my heart and I adore spending as much time as I can with her. She's such a wonderful little girl. I already feel so close to her and look forward to strengthening the bond we already share," Bella said before she pressed her lips against Edward.

Edward rubbed Bella's arms as their kiss slowed. "It's getting late. We should probably make our way inside the house before we shrivel into old people." Edward chuckled, he had a feeling he wouldn't get enough of Bella even when she was wrinkled and gray.

He leaned over the edge of the tub and fetched the warm fleece blanket. He then stood, bringing Bella with him. The frigid cold air met their heated skin the instant they left the water, sending mind blowing chills deep through them. Edward stepped out quickly before assisting Bella, and then wrapped the blanket around their bodies to ward off as much of the chill as possible.

As they walked huddled together, Edward retrieved the baby monitor off the side table and noticed the clothing strewn about the patio. He chuckled at the thought of them coming out in the first morning light to retrieve their clothing. They seemed to be making a habit of leaving their things lying around.

"What so funny?" Bella asked.

He shook his head and said, "We have a habit of leaving our clothes everywhere." A mischievous smirk glimmered in his eye. "I think someone could use a spanking."

"Hmm… me or you?" she asked as she reached her hand around his back and swatted his ass, causing Edward to growl. "Ok, Cowboy, first thing in the morning I'll get my riding crop and give you a few swats across your sexy buns of steel. What do you say to that?"

Edward bit his bottom lip pretending to mull it over. Oh how he enjoyed spending time with sexy, aggressive Bella. "Don't tempt me woman," he stated as he opened the door.

They were immediately surrounded by the warmth and comfort of _their_ bedroom. Edward sat the monitor on the bedside table, turned off the stereo, and pulled back the thick goose down comforter. They both slipped naked into the soft comfort of their king sized bed.

Edward snuggled Bella closer to him, she was lying on her stomach, draped across his hard, muscular frame. Her head nestled against the side of his neck while his heartbeat played music in her ear.

"Goodnight Beautiful. I love you, sweet dreams," Edward whispered against her ear.

"Every dream is sweet when I'm wrapped in you strong arms. You're my protector, Cowboy. I think I'm going to love falling asleep like this every night for the rest of forever." She stroked the hairs along the back of his neck as Edward's palm cupped her ass. They both drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hello again!**

**YEAH! Bella is moving to Portland! Can you believe it?**

**So, special announcement time! I got my 200****th**** review the other day and offered my lucky reviewer an outtake. So, if you don't already have me on author alert, please do so. I'm really excited about it and will post it either before chapter 10 or 11… I still haven't decided. **

**I'm also thinking of offering an outtake for every 200 reviews. So, keep those leaving reviews and I'll keep the outtakes coming.**

**Also, please check out my new blog: www (.) eifeltwrfanfiction (.) blogspot (.) com - I'll be posting teasers and links to the songs/videos from my story.**

**I'm also on Twitter now… www (.) twitter (.) com/EifeltwrFanFic**

**Thanks everyone… see you next time and remember put me on author alert if you want to read the outtake **

***Eifeltwr***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! **

**Here's chapter ten! I hope you all enjoy it! Just know the special outtake is currently with my lovely team of betas and will be posted soon! **

**HUGE thanks go to the one and only Twilightsonefan Pattinson – who helped me with the fuck awesome roll in the hay!**

**Special thanks to my lovely pre-readers and beta team: BlackHale82, PixieKat7, Billie Cullen, Lara Pattinson Cullen, and of course Miss MoMo. You ladies always give me such great advice and support. I love you all dearly.**

**As always I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just like playing with them.**

_Previously…_

"_Goodnight Beautiful. I love you, sweet dreams," Edward whispered against her ear._

"_Every dream is sweet when I'm wrapped in you strong arms. You're my protector, __Cowboy__. I think I'm going to love falling asleep like this every night for the rest of forever." She stroked the hairs along the back of his neck as Edward's palm cupped her ass. They both drifted off to sleep. _

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter Ten**

Bella drove into the city limits of Forks and headed straight to her mom's house. It was time to tell her about her plans to move to Portland. She was giddy with anticipation and was hoping her mom would support her and Edward's life-altering decision.

She took a deep, cleansing breath as she parked and headed towards the front door.

"Bella, sweetheart," Renee chimed after she opened the door.

Bella grinned when she saw Renee was covered in flour. "What are you doing, Mom? It looks like you and a bag of flour got into a fight and it won."

"You are such a smart ass, young lady. I was trying to bake cookies, not all of us can be as talented at baking as you are."

"Could you use some help?" Bella offered as she closed the front door and followed her mom into the kitchen.

"Nope, the cookies are in the oven. So, what do I owe this pleasure? You were with Edward this weekend, weren't you?"

Bella sagged onto one of the kitchen stools and grinned. "Yeah, Mom, I was with Edward and Lizzy too."

"Are things getting more serious with you two? Have you two had sex yet?"

Bella about choked on her tongue. "Excuse me?"

Renee snapped Bella with the hand towel she was holding. "Don't be such a prude, Bella. I can talk about sex if I want to. I have had it before; I didn't bear you and Em through virgin birth."

Bella shuddered at the image. "Please don't talk to me about your sex life. There are certain topics I don't wish to discuss with you."

"Whatever, it's okay if you and Edward are sleeping together; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it, Mom. I just don't feel comfortable talking about my sex life with you."

Renee's eyebrows shot up. "So you're admitting you two have a sex life?"

"Oh my God," Bella groaned into her hands, her cheeks flushed.

"You are so much fun to embarrass." Renee chuckled. "Okay, so if you aren't here to talk about your sex life, what did you want to talk about?"

Bella was amazed that her mom was always able to read her and know when she needed to talk. She bit her lower lip. "Hmm… I made a decision this weekend, well Edward and I made a decision."

"You're getting married!" Renee yelled as she jumped up and down.

_Jesus H Christ! What the fuck? _"Mom," Bella yelled. "Edward and I are not getting married." _Yet._

Renee's face sank. "You're not?"

"No, but if you let me actually tell you my news, you might be excited about it."

Renee pretended to zip her lip and stared expectantly at Bella.

"I'm giving my two-week notice tomorrow, selling the townhouse and moving in with Edward."

Renee looked like she was going to burst with excitement. Her lips were pressed tightly together as she silently jumped up and down, her arms flying every which direction.

Bella laughed. "You can speak now."

"Oh my God! I'm so excited for you, Bella," Renee yelled as she crushed her into a tight hug. "You deserve this. You deserve to be happy and Edward makes you happy, right?"

Bella nodded as she pulled back slightly to see her mom's face. "He makes me so happy and Lizzy does too, but..."

"But what?"

Bella sighed. "I'm scared, Mom. What if I'm not good enough? What if Edward gets tired of me, where would I go? How would I survive that?"

"Don't be silly. Edward loves you! I could see that at Thanksgiving. Esme and I believe that you two are soul mates. You've always been destined to be together. Bella, do you remember the movie _The Holiday_?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, of course, I love that movie."

"Maybe you need to watch it again and listen to Arthur's advice."

Bella sat back, she was completely confused. "What's your point, Mom?"

"My point is that you're the leading lady of your own life. You can't always be concerned about what everyone else thinks. You only need to focus on what you want, and if a life with Edward and Lizzy is what you want, then go for it. Go spread your wings and fly, baby."

Bella pulled her mom into another hug. "Thanks, M, I love you and I'm going to miss you and Grams so much," Bella said through tears.

"We'll miss you too. Remember that you can always come up or we can come down, it's really not that far away. And just think you're four hours closer to Em. Oh God, he's going to flip when he hears you're moving in with a man. I swear he still thinks you're his ten-year-old baby sister."

As Bella watched her mom fuss with the chocolate chip cookies, she mused over what her mom had said about being the leading lady of her own life. She realized that she needed to continue to listen to what her heart wanted, not the ranting and ravings of her mind - which were the result of her horrid entanglement with Jacob and his soul-crushing behavior. Bella's body and mind felt lighter at the thought. She was going to do this for herself. It was time she lived they way she wanted and not be ruled by anyone else. And she knew she wanted nothing more than to be with Edward everyday for the rest of her life.

After Renee's cookies were baked, she and Bella relaxed in the living room on the couch, the smooth crooning of Josh Groban softly floating through the air. "So, Bella, what are you going to do for a job?"

Bella sat up straight, she hadn't thought about finding a job. "Umm, I'm not sure. Edward and I have talked about me starting culinary school soon, but I honestly haven't even thought about a job. I guess I should start looking, huh? Maybe something part-time, since once I start school it'll take up about six hours a day?"

Renee laughed. "Probably a good idea and while you're at it, I'd like some grandchildren, too."

Bella's eyes bugged. "Geez, Mom, I haven't even moved in with the guy yet and you're already angling for grand kids."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, how about you get to know Lizzy, for now? I think you're going to love her, she's so adorable and she loves helping me in the kitchen and reading stories."

Renee noticed Bella's face light with pleasure and love as she spoke of the little girl. "You already love her, don't you?"

Bella merely nodded.

"Okay, for now I'll spoil Lizzy, hopefully Esme won't mind."

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Later that evening Bella was packing a few boxes of books when her cell phone rang. Edward. "Hey, handsome," she purred into the phone.

Edward groaned at her sultry voice. "Hell, darlin', you've only said two words to me and I'm already hard as a rock and aching for your touch."

Bella's breathing quickened and her panties dampened. "Hmm, I think you should take care of that."

"I want you."

Bella raced up the stairs to her bedroom and pulled the phone away just long enough to whip off her shirt. "I want you too," she drawled as she unbuttoned her jeans, quickly sliding them down her legs.

"What are you doing?"

Bella flushed. "I'm getting naked, baby."

"Holy fuck," Edward growled.

"My panties were so wet, I had to take them off and get more comfortable. Are you naked, Edward?" She heard rustling of clothes.

"Yeah, I'm lying on _our_ bed, naked, and I want you so much."

"Touch yourself for me. Pretend it's my hand wrapped around your steely, velvet cock. Pump it up and down, up and down." She heard Edward hiss at the sensation. "Keep touching yourself. I'm going to dip my fingers into my hot, wet pussy and swirl my juices around my clit." Bella purred. "Oh fuck, that feels so good. Does it feel good, Edward?"

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good… so tight around me. I need you to cum with me," Edward rasped as he twisted his fingers around his cock and over the sensitive head, spreading the pre-cum. "Shit… I'm going to cum… you?"

Bella's breathing was labored. "Edward… oh fuck! Edward," she screamed, her body overcome with orgasm, as her breathing slowed she heard Edward grunting and yelling her name.

"Baby, that was hot," he said softly.

"Yeah, it was. I miss you, Edward," she sighed

"Oh, beautiful, I miss you too."

They both laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both content to just hear the other breathe. "I started packing my stuff tonight," Bella said.

"You did?" Edward's elation was evident in his tone.

"Yeah, and I'm going to give my two-weeks' notice tomorrow, and when I come down on Friday I'm planning on bringing a truckload of stuff with me… is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I want you here with me, right now!

Bella sighed. "I know, baby, me too. I stopped at my mom's house when I got into town and told her about my big move and she brought up a good point."

"What?"

"That I'm going to need to find a job. I honestly hadn't thought about it, I was just so excited to quit this one."

Edward laughed. "Bella, you don't need to get a job. You'll be starting culinary school in a few months."

"So, what am I going to do for the next few months? Sit on my ass as it grows wider? No, Edward I need some sort of a job. Maybe I could work at a coffee house or book store until school starts. I need to find out when that is…" Bella's voice trailed off as she got lost in thought.

"Bella, baby, you can work on the ranch, if you want."

"What? No, offense Edward, but I don't want to be knee deep in horse manure all day, every day," she joked.

"Hardy, har, har… I have hands that do that sort of work. What I'm thinking is, you can help me with the books."

Bella cringed. "I suck at anything math-related. Are you sure that'd be a good place for me?"

"I didn't mean the finance portion; I have an account for that. I meant the boarding and training portion. You could talk with prospective clients, show them what we offer and give tours. You could even help me with the ordering of supplies. I usually have to do a lot of it myself and it'd be really nice to have some help from someone I trust. And, beautiful, I trust you more than anyone."

"So, I'd be like a Ranch Manager?" Bella questioned

"Exactly. Please say yes, please oh please."

She smiled. "Of course, it sounds perfect."

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Bella perched on the edge of the ugly brown leather chair positioned in front of her manager Felix's desk. She eyed him as he took a seat across from her.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked gruffly.

"Actually, Felix, I'm giving you my two weeks' notice. My last day will be a week from Friday," Bella said firmly.

"Huh? Okay."

"That's it? You aren't going to give me shit or ask my ten thousand questions?"

Felix sat back in his chair and steepled his pointer fingers under his chin. "I had a feeling this was going to happen, it's because of that yahoo that came here to see you a couple weeks back, am I right?"

"He's not a yahoo," Bella bristled. "And yes, I've decided to move to Portland."

Felix nodded. "I fully expect you to work each day until the end, no cutting out early or coming in late because you're packing or whatnot. If you slack off in any way, I will not hesitate to terminate your position."

"Wow, Felix, could you have a worse attitude?" Bella asked as she stood and walked to the office door. "And don't worry, I'll be here working my ass off every day for the next two weeks, after that I won't hesitate to light out of here and never look back."

Bella stalked out of Felix's office and headed across the warehouse to her own. Her mind racing over what a jackass Felix had been, although he'd always been a jackass, not only to her, but everyone in the warehouse. It made her wonder how he even got a position as manager with his lack of people skills.

"What's with the long face, boss?" Mac asked as Bella strode into the shipping area.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Mac. She was going to miss him most of all, his quick wit and humor always had her laughing. He always seemed to know when something was bothering her.

"Well, Mac, I just came from Felix's office and he pissed me off, so nothing new on that front. But, I'd like to talk to you and everyone else for a few minutes. Can you gather the others and bring them to my office in ten?"

"Sure thing, boss." Mac saluted before heading off to find everyone.

Bella was saddened when she told everyone of her decision to leave, but they all had nothing but encouraging words and well wishes for her. They even planned to have a potluck to celebrate Bella's last day.

Bella was exhausted when she got home, but was determined to continue packing. She wrapped picture frames and vases in old newspaper and gently placed them into empty totes. A little while later, when the doorbell rang she was relieve and overwhelmed to find her mom, Esme and Alice carrying two boxes of pizza, beer and packing boxes.

"We've come to help," Esme said excitedly as she strode into Bella's townhouse.

Bella quietly wiped tears from her cheeks and closed the door behind her guests. "Thanks guys," she whispered.

Alice came to her and wrapped her in a hug, soon followed by Esme and Renee.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Renee asked as she stroked Bella's hair.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and sniffled. "I'm going to miss you all when I leave."

Esme chuckled. "Bella, my son is going to have you so preoccupied that you won't even think about us, for at least a week… or two or three."

Bella's cheeks flamed. "Oh my God I can't believe you just said that." She giggled.

"What?" Esme asked innocently.

"Come ladies, let's eat and get to packing," Renee quipped. The girls spent the evening laughing and reminiscing as they boxed Bella's belongings.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Every evening Edward continued to make space throughout the house for Bella's belongings. He crammed his clothes into one side of the closet and emptied out the drawers of his second dresser, and made sure there was empty space for her toiletries in the bathroom.

He headed towards the den so he could assemble the bookcase he'd bought to house Bella's vast collection of books since she'd had decided to sell her furniture to make the move easier. Edward was beyond excited that Bella would be living in his house – their house – in less than two weeks.

Sweat started beading on Edward's face and down his back as he struggled to build the bookcase. He tried following the directions but had soon discovered that it was easier to piece it together on his own, or so he thought. He growled in frustration as one side ended up being longer than the other.

Thankfully his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and the scowl instantly left his face when he noticed it was a text from Bella and not just any text, but a picture text. He gulped back a moan when he it opened and he saw Bella laying on her bed in nothing but a sheer purple, thigh length night gown, which left little to the imagination.

He quickly called her, and she answered after only one ring. "Hey, handsome."

"Fuck, beautiful, are you trying to give me a monster case of blue balls? 'Cause let me tell you… it's working."

Bella laughed. "Sorry, but I just wanted to share one of my new purchases with you."

That got Edward's attention… _one_ of her purchases, which meant there were others. _Holy hell._ "One of them, huh? Are you going to share the others with me?"

"Maybe," Bella said coyly.

Edward could tell she was biting her lip and knew she was probably blushing too. Oh, how he loved this woman. "Bring them with you on Friday," he demanded as he abandoned the bookshelf and headed towards the kitchen for a beer. He adjusted himself along the way as his Wranglers had become incredibly snug.

"I'm making so much space for you, baby. Having your things here is going to make this house become a home… I miss you," Edward finished sadly as he popped the top off his beer.

"I miss you too. I'm going to be with you tomorrow. As soon as I get off work I'm going to head down, okay?"

"Okay… you're still bringing some things with you, right? Or are you waiting until next weekend?"

"Nope, the truck is packed. Our moms' and Alice came over again tonight and helped me load some totes and boxes into the truck. I'm ready to go." They wrapped up their call, reveling in the knowledge that they'd be reunited for good very soon.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

"Beautiful?" Edward asked as he helped Bella unpack some books. They'd been unpacking her books for what felt like hours and Edward's butt was getting sore from sitting on the hardwood floor in the den. She had to have at least 300 books, most of which were first editions she'd inherited from her great grandmother, some even dating back to the 1800's.

"Yeah," Bella answered as she continued to organize.

"We're going out to dinner tonight."

Bella looked over her shoulder at Edward. "Huh?"

Edward slowly crawled on his knees to his beautiful girl. "I said that we're going out to dinner tonight. We're going to get dressed up and have our first official date."

Bella laughed. "You do realize that we're going to be living together starting next week, aren't we past the first date?"

"Maybe, but we've never really been out to dinner, just you and me. I want to take you out and give the evil eye to any guy to who tries to ogle you. It's my right as a man to defend my woman."

Bella threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly. "Okay, handsome, whatever you want. But just know I reserve the right to bitch slap any waitress or hostess that tries to steal my arm candy."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's body and dropped them to the floor. His lips attacked hers with all of the passion, love and lust he felt for her.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

"You know what I was thinking?" Bella asked as she placed her cloth napkin across her lap. They'd ended up going to a local steak house for dinner that night. Bella was dressed in a simple, yet elegantly sexy, black strapless dress, while Edward had on black dress pants, a navy blue button up shirt and black silk tie. He looked so handsome even dressed up as a city slicker.

Edward reached across the table and linked his fingers with hers. "What?"

"We should start decorating for Christmas next weekend. Lizzy will be home and it'll be my first official weekend home."

"Home," Edward mused. "Beautiful, I love that you'll be home for good next week. And I think decorating for Christmas is a great idea. We can go out and cut down a tree, Lizzy would love that. I have a few decorations, but not very many."

"Well, then we'll have to go shopping, won't we?" Bella smiled. "We can start some of our own family holiday traditions and maybe have both sets of parents down for the festivities. I could cook up a huge turkey with all the trimmings."

Edward scooted his chair closer to Bella's so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in to touch his forehead to hers. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

"Hmm…" Bella thought as she tapped a finger against her chin, "not in the last ten minutes. You're slacking, cowboy."

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Bella woke up early Sunday morning and frowned when she realized she was in bed alone. She glanced at the clock and saw it was just before 7am, the sun was starting to rise and streamed through the French doors.

Edward must have been out feeding the horses, as she burrowed her face his pillow and inhaled his scent. She groaned. She wanted him. Her body ached for his touch. She remembered the outfit she'd found earlier in the week and quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed her overnight bag and headed towards the bathroom. It was time to make one of Edward's fantasies come true.

After showering and shaving, she slathered her body with Edward's favorite cocoa butter lotion before donning the outfit she'd bought to drive Edward crazy with lust. Bella parted her hair into low pigtails and a wicked grin crept across her face as she imagined Edward's reaction.

She pulled on her new boots and was headed out of the bedroom, when she realized she'd freeze if she went outside in this outfit, so she quickly grabbed the thick fleece blanket off of the chair in the corner and wrapped it around her body.

When Bella stepped outside she was hit by the bitter cold, the forecast had threatened snow and she hoped it'd hold off until she was back in Forks. She made her way across the yard towards the barn and reveled in the silence of the land. This place was so peaceful and so beautiful it took her breath away. She marveled in the fact that in one week's time this would be her home. She knew she'd treasure it always.

Her heart began to race as she neared the barn. She thanked her lucky stars that Joe and the other ranch hands had the day off, so feeding of the horses was solely up to Edward. The barn door was open when she approached. She slowly peeked her head in and saw Edward, clad in worn-in Wranglers, and a deep red and white plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled part way up his forearm. She almost drooled as she watched his muscles ripple under his shirt as he worked.

She smiled when she realized he was humming _It's Your Love_ as he worked. Her handsome cowboy was the best thing that had happened in her life and sometimes she still couldn't believe he loved her as much as he did. She was moving to the ranch to be with him, she was going to spend every day by his side, working, laughing and playing and she couldn't wait for their life together to start.

Gathering her courage, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and stepped into the barn. Edward instantly noticed her and a huge smile played across his beautiful face.

He set the hay bale down and strolled towards her. His eyebrow quirked up as he noticed cowgirl boots sticking out from under the blanket. He engulfed her in his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Good morning, beautiful."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. "Howdy," she drawled.

He chuckled. "What's up with the boots?"

"Hmm… it's part of my outfit," she replied sweetly

Edward pulled back slightly. "Oh yeah, can I see?"

Bella slowly pulled the blanket open, her eyes never leaving his face, as she watched in amusement while Edward's jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged.

"Holy fuck, beautiful, you're so fucking hot! How did you know I had a cowgirl fantasy?"

"Lucky guess, cowboy," she said coyly as the blanket dropped to the ground.

Bella cocked a hip out and rested one palm against it while the other hand reached for the brim of her brown cowgirl hat. After doing a little curtsy she slowly twirled so Edward could get the full effect of her outfit.

He was speechless, his mouth still hung open and he could have sworn he had a little drool collecting on his lip. His couldn't recall if he had blinked once since the blanket had fallen, they felt wide and sort of scratchy. He needed to pull it together if he was going to enjoy this fantasy to its fullest.

The costume put him in mind of the Dallas Cowboys cheer leading uniforms, with the exception that Bella's skirt had ruffles along the bottom and her heeled boots came just below the knee.

Edward shook his head slightly to gather his thoughts and a wide grin plastered itself to his face. "Holy hell, you're a wet dream come true, beautiful." He stepped around her so he could slowly peruse her body at his own speed.

He let out a low whistle. "That is one fine outfit, I love the brown and pink," he said huskily as he stepped up behind her and pressed his chest to her back. He nuzzled her neck again and inhaled her sinful chocolate scent. "As much as I love undressing you, baby… this time I think I'm going to claim you with this sweet little getup still on." His rough velvet voice sent chills down her spine.

His fingers slowly traced upward on her naked thighs towards the hem of her short skirt which was pink and white plaid ruffles with denim around her hips and a dark brown suede belt with tassels at each hip. Much like the skirt, the top was pink and white checkered with a denim overlay and brown fringe that hung under her breasts and along her shoulders. There was also a large single white star at each shoulder.

Edward swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and his breathing shallow. He needed to keep his wits about him or he'd end up taking her in front of the horses.

Bella's body tingled in anticipation of being with Edward again, feeling his hard length inside of her. He gave her the feeling of warmth, home and complete contentment every time they were together. Edward was home. The rugged, manly and sexy smell of him engulfed her senses. Her eyes scanned his body; he looked so fuckable in his work clothes. He was sweaty and dusty from the hard work of the morning, but that made Bella only want him more.

She recalled how his muscles had rippled under his clothes when she entered the barn and had watched him caring for the horses. How he'd been moving the heavy hay bales so he could pass out the morning feed.

She bit her lower lip and swayed her hips to catch his attention as he seemed to be a bit distracted by what he was gaping at, which from what she could tell was her barely there cowgirl outfit. _Score!_ Edward planted his hands on her hips and he slowly turned her to face him. His eyes darkened and filled with love and lust as she met his gaze; his face was full of determination and desire.

Bella was beyond curious to know what he was thinking. "I can see that beautiful mind of yours churning, cowboy, what do you have in mind? The sky's the limit." Bella said boldly as her fingers traced up Edward's well defined chest while undoing the buttons of his ruby red work shirt, one at a time.

Edward quickly caught on and helped her hurry the process along by undoing some of the buttons and slowly walking them towards the bales of hay that lined the back wall of the barn. He placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone as they stumbled backwards.

Bella glanced down the open aisle of the stable, it was lined on both sides by natural stained oak stalls, which she knew only about half of them were currently occupied. Wrought-iron bars had been added as an embellishment to the oak and had large horse shoe shaped cutouts over the doors, which allowed the occupants to extend their heads out to see what was happening around them. A few horses, eager to be fed, had their heads hanging over the stall doors.

She wondered if they might sneak into one of the unoccupied stalls, remembering how clean Edward kept the barn, the thought didn't bother Bella all that much. But it seemed Edward had something else in mind as he gradually moved them father away from the stalls. He linked his fingers with hers and began pulling her behind the hay bales. She was surprised to find a set of stairs leading up to what she assumed was a loft.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

Edward made an incoherent sound, much like a hum, as he graciously nibbled on her hand and then along her arm. He was insatiable when it came to her, especially when she was in such skimpy attire. Her outfit didn't help the situation in his ever tightening jeans. He needed to get them off and soon.

He slowly unrolled the cuffs of his work shirt and peeled it off before dropping it to the floor. He quickly pulled his undershirt over his head and tossed it away as well. Halfway up the stairs he pinned Bella against the wall and assaulted her throat by nipping with his teeth, then gliding his tongue soothingly along the marks.

Bella shivered as goose bumps pebbled over her flesh, yet her skin felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched. She began to feel light headed from all of the attention he was lavishing onher body. His hand rested against her stomach, which was bare since the top she was wearing barely covered her chest, back and shoulders.

His hands felt rough and strong resting on her and the feeling sent a wave of lust straight to her core. She wanted those hands a bit lower, in a much achier and needier spot. She was wet already and was thanking God that she decided to forgo underwear. She was eager for him to discover her little secret and wondered how he'd react. She loved exciting him and craved the wild side that emerged when they made love, and she craved the feelings he elicited within her, the feelings of being cherished, beautiful and loved.

He continued to press her against the wall. His cock throbbed with need and was ready for her. His mouth kept busy by kissing her deeply, his tongue fought hers for dominance. Edward groaned as he devoured her mouth, it was hot, wet and tempted him beyond anything he ever thought possible. Her lips were soft and full and he took advantage by sucking her bottom lip and gently biting down as he rolled it between his teeth.

His hands moved up her body, from her hips, up her stomach and the valley between her breasts, to her collarbone, then back down to her thighs before sliding between her legs to her warmth. His breath hitched and he pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Well, well, well, baby, it'd appear you might have forgotten something in your haste to get all dressed up for me." He grinned as an excitedly wicked smirk crossed his face and his fingers caressed her slickness.

Bella whimpered as a single finger entered her. It felt so good. He then thrust a second, then third finger inside of her, moving them in and out before curling them upward.

Edward was eager to bring her pleasure, to thank her for being so bold as to freeze her ass off so she could fulfill a secret fantasy of his. He'd never loved her more. It seemed like every day he found something he loved about her. Every day he realized how lucky he was to call her his own and he vowed to himself that every day in the future he'd make sure she knew how much he loved her.

Bella gasped and moaned in utter desire, he always knew exactly how to work her body. It was as if he was playing a finely tuned instrument with his wonderfully talented fingers. He continued to move them within her, bringing her to the brink before he'd begin to slow down, and then again rubbing her clit in a circular motion and bringing her back up with another series of quick thrusts.

"How does that feel, baby?" he asked, his breath shallow. He was so turned on by watching her slowly come undone, knowing that he was the one causing it. "Does it feel good? Do you like my fingers inside your sweet, dripping pussy?"

Bella unable to articulate any coherent words only moaned in response.

"You need to answer me. I need to hear you tell me what you want," he demanded softly.

She was panting heavily and her face was flushed as she continued to ride his fingers, determined to go the distance. He felt so good inside her throbbing core, she needed more. He was giving her all he had, but then he'd intentionally slow down and tease her. She was going mad with want.

"More… please… Edward, faster… I'm so close, it feels so fucking good," she shouted as grasped for breath.

Edward thrust his fingers in her faster as his thumb rubbed and flicked at her swollen clit, finally sending her over the edge. He kissed along her neck and below her ear and his fingers continued to move inside her as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She collapsed in his arms from pure exhaustion.

"Let's get up upstairs and lay you down, shall we? You're in no condition to walk to these steps in those fuck me boots," he whispered huskily in her ear before scooping her up in his arms.

Bella nuzzled Edward's neck as he carried her up the stairs, her body felt utterly relaxed. She had a lifetime of orgasms like this one ahead of her. She felt blessed to have Edward in her life and knowing that he loved and adored her so much was her undoing. She'd never in her wildest dreams imagined someone could love her as much as he did.

As Edward reached the top of the stairs, he placed Bella back on her feet. She looked around the large expanse; it was much larger than downstairs since it didn't have any stalls, it instead had several shelves and cabinets. The morning light streamed in from the windows and cast a soft glow.

Ropes, bits and mounts hung from hooks on the walls and saddles were neatly lined along the shelves. There was a large stockpile of hay bales and what looked like a hole in the floor so bales could be tossed down to the ground level to provide ease for those mucking out the stalls.

Edward opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a neatly folded riding blanket he laid it out over some loose hay that was piled on the floor. He gently guided Bella to the makeshift bed and asked her to lie down and get comfortable.

After she was splayed out like a prize possession amidst the hay, Edward quickly slipped off his shit kickers and started undoing his belt, another prized possession of his. The buckle was gold with a horseshoe in the background and two mustangs poised as if in a run, welded to the front.

He unzipped his jeans then he pushed them down his legs, freeing his massive erection. He stepped out of them and walked to Bella, unable to hold off his need for her any longer. He knelt beside her and stopped her from trying to remove her own boots.

"No way, baby, those stay on. I want you in them while I fuck you in this naughty cowgirl outfit. I can't let all this," he gestured towards her outfit, "go to waste by taking it off you prematurely."

He crawled up between her legs using his knee to spread her thighs apart. Bella laid back down, her cowgirl hat long forgotten as it'd fallen off somewhere around the stairs. He placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips, which she returned with passion.

He was driving her crazy with his naked body, just looking at the rigid muscles along his abs, sexy broad shoulders and large biceps, which he'd earned form the hard labor of ranch life, had her nearly on the brink of orgasm.

He hitched her leg over his hip, and grabbed his steely length and ran it across her swollen, wet lips before he angled himself and sank into her warmth. They both gasped at the first contact. It was amazing feeling her stretch to accommodate the girth of his cock. He looked into her eyes as he began to move inside her.

"Fuck, handsome," she hissed as his hips relentlessly moved in and out of her tight pussy, which was still sensitive from his incredible finger fuck earlier.

"That's right, beautiful, feel me. This is how much I love being so deep inside your spectacular pussy. You're always so wet and ready for me. You never cease to amaze me with how wonderful you feel," he panted as he moved in and out of her, each word was exaggerated with a powerful hip thrust.

He grabbed her legs, and changed the angle, by placing one over each shoulder. He looked down at where their bodies were joined as they rocked together in sync. He loved seeing himself disappearing inside her beautifully shaved pussy.

This position had its benefits, as he was able to move deeper inside her, reaching the very depths and hitting her G-spot with each thrust. He pounded into her as she moaned and screamed his name. He loved hearing his name fall from her lips.

She was breathless and her face was flushed from the excitement. The only other sounds she heard were Edward's rapid breathing, the slapping of their bodies with each thrust and the occasional whinny from the horses below.

"I don't think I can hold off much longer… you need to cum, Bella. I need you to cum for me," Edward pleaded through clenched teeth. He took a hand from her outer thigh and began rubbing her sensitive clit in a circular motion, pinching as he moved in and out of her tight, wet oasis.

Bella couldn't hold off any longer either. He'd had her ready to cum again from the moment he'd laid her down on the blanket. His sexy voice was all she needed; she loved it when he talked dirty to her as he fucked her. She came strong and hard, the climax shooting her out of this world.

It wasn't long before Edward pulsed inside her clenched pussy as she milked his dick for every last drop. His orgasm was powerful, he'd held off as long as he could. He'd wanted to reward her for spicing things up by wearing the fucking hot outfit and making his blood boil.

"Well, cowboy, if this outfit got this much of a rise out of you just wait until you see what else I have in store for you," Bella teased him with a smirk and a wink.

His curiosity was piqued. "Like the purple one in the picture you sent me the other night?" he asked hopefully. He still hadn't seen the nightie in person, but he was dying to.

"Maybe."

"I guess I'll have to finish up out here and come in and check things out for myself, huh?" he asked causing Bella laughed at his eagerness. "You know since Joe and the hands have the weekend off I could use your help, that way we can get everything done quicker. How about it?"

Bella nodded as she watched Edward pull his jeans back on, it was then she noticed he'd gone commando as well and she felt herself flush with desire all over again.

Edward noticed the lust in her eyes and gazed at her lovingly. He laughed when he noticed a few pieces of hay sticking to her hair. He bent down on one knee and plucked them out. "The price for having a roll in the hay," he mused.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

"Handsome, if you keep this up I'll never leave," Bella half-heartily protested as Edward continued to press her against the driver's side door of her Tundra, his lips placed lingering, open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck.

"That's the point," Edward murmured as he claimed her mouth with another searing kiss.

After they'd finally left the barn, they'd taken a shower together to rid themselves of hay and dust. Bella's body still tingled with aftershocks of the soul-shattering climaxes she experienced with Edward. Only one more week away from him and she'd be home on the ranch – where she belonged.

Bella ran her fingers through his still damp hair as her leg wound around his hip, their tongues tangled and their breathing became labored. She brought Edward as close to her body as she could and was disappointed that it wasn't close enough, with their clothes in the way. Edward groaned as Bella rocked her hips against his. Oh, how he wanted her to stay, he wanted her in his arms and in his bed every second of everyday.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting for much needed air. Edward rested his forehead against Bella's and stared into her deep brown eyes, his fingers swept up her neck until they cupped her face. "I love you," he said, still breathless.

Bella felt tears scald the backs of her eyes as she realized it truly was time for her to head back to Forks. "I love you too. It's only a week, Edward, one week and I'll be here for good."

Edward chuckled. "Thank God, because I'm not sure I could say goodbye to you one more time. Hurry home to me, baby."

"I promise," she whispered as she leaned in for one last kiss, by tacit agreement they kept it chaste, knowing that if it wasn't they'd be back to square one and wanting to rip each other's clothes off… again.

"I love you forever and ever and ever and ever," Edward said as he slowly pulled his body away from hers, "Now go, before I tie you to my bed and make you wear that nightie you refuse to show me."

"Promises, promises…" her voice trailed off as she moved to open her door. "What the hell?"

"What?" Edward looked past her pointed finger and saw a few deep scratches along the driver's side door, near the key hole. "Are these new?" he asked as he bent down to examine them more closely.

Bella ran her fingers along the deep lines. "I guess they are. I don't remember seeing them before. It must have happened at the restaurant last night."

"It's okay, baby, I'll get them fixed for you. At least it's not a huge dent."

Bella laughed as she climbed into the truck, turned the ignition and buzzed the window down.

"Drive safe and call me when you get there, better yet, call me along the way."

Bella rested her hand on his cheek. "I promise. I love you and I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

It was Edward's turn to pout. Even though he knew she'd be back in just five days' time, it felt like an eternity. He wanted her here now. He stuck his bottom lip out for added effect, knowing it'd make Bella laugh. "Okay, I love you too." He leaned into the truck and snaked his hand behind her neck to pull her to him for one last kiss.

It was soul-searing. Bella felt her toes curl and her body light with fire. She tangled her tongue with his and savored his taste, mint and coffee.

"Bye, baby," Bella said as she put the truck into drive.

"Not goodbye… see you soon," Edward called as the truck headed away from the house.

By the end of the driveway Bella's eyes were full of tears. Before pulling onto the road she took a few moments to collect herself and wiped her eyes. Remembering that it'd only be a few days and they'd gone longer not being together, a few days wouldn't kill them. Through her rear view mirror she watched the Ranch's gate swing closed and pulled onto the highway and started home.

A few miles down the road, while driving through the winding countryside, Bella noticed her brakes seemed a little off; she had to press harder for them to work. She debated about pulling over and calling Edward and was quickly distracted as her truck sailed down a hill with a sharp curve at the bottom.

Bella repeatedly pumped her brake pedal to the floor and nothing happened – the truck wasn't slowing down and the curve was getting closer and closer. Her foot continued to press on the brakes in hopes they'd miraculously start working.

They didn't. Her hand reached for the emergency brake, but she never got the chance to pull it as her truck hit the curve and launched down the embankment. Bella screamed, her hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel, her foot still pressed to the brake pedal. The truck was airborne and headed straight towards the field below.

Her thoughts turned to Edward, she'd just found him and now it could all be gone in the blink of an eye. She loved him with her mind, body and soul, she knew he was her other half, the missing link in her life. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, become a family… have her belly swollen with his child. And she wanted nothing more than to grow old with him.

Bella's whole body tensed as her truck slammed into the field below. She tried to brace herself as best she could, but searing pain exploded throughout her body before everything went black.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Edward was frantic as he paced around and around the island in his kitchen. He's asked Bella to call him on her way home, it'd been three hours since she'd left and he hadn't heard anything. He'd been trying her cell phone every few minutes, but it always rang then went to voicemail.

His mind raced. _Where was she? Why wasn't she answering? Did she break down somewhere?_ He was tempted to get in his truck and start the four-hour drive to Forks.

Two hours later Edward was beyond worried, he was extremely anxious. He called his parents, since he didn't have Bella's mom or Alice's number, to see if they could check to see if she'd arrived in Forks safely. His dad promised to call him back soon. Edward continued pacing.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Bella groaned as she tried to open her eyes, only one would open. Her arm screamed in pain as she tried to reach up to touch her face.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled. She moved her hand again, this time more slowly, up towards her face and gently pressed her fingers to the skin around her closed eye. It was swollen; she felt something dry and flaky and could only assume it was blood. How long had she been out? Her eyes darted around, it was twilight, the sky had the tail signs of a pink, purple and orange sunset as the sun finalized its decent behind the pacific coast range.

Bella could faintly hear her cell phone ringing. Her eyes scanned the cab of her truck trying to locate it. She finally spotted it on the floor board of the passenger seat. How in the hell was she going to reach it? Her body felt so stiff and sore.

She slowly unbuckled her seat belt and gently started to lean over the center console to reach the phone. Bella shifted her legs and screamed, tears welled up in her eyes and her breathing hitched. "Oh holy mother fucker!" she gritted through her teeth.

She mentally added possible broken leg to her list of injuries. She allowed her body to calm before she tried to formulate a new strategy. She knew she had to reach the phone, she had a feeling her truck wasn't visible from the road; otherwise someone would have stopped by now, right?

Her phone rang again, Edward's special ring tone. That morning she'd downloaded _It's Your Love_ as both of their personalized ring tones.

'Operation Get Cell Phone' was now in effect. She clenched her teeth and quickly dove for the phone, it slipped from her fingers and she reached a little more and was finally able to grab it. Instead of sitting back up, she leaned over the center console with her upper body sprawled across the passenger seat. She laid there and tried to regulate her breathing in hopes of calming the horrid pains shooting through her body.

She glanced at the screen of her phone and saw 28 missed calls and 14 messages. _Holy fuck!_ Bella quickly hit speed dial for Edward.

It rang only once before he picked up. "Baby, oh my God, are you okay? Where are you?" Edward asked frantically.

At the sound of his voice Bella started crying, all of the emotion of the accident and her injuries came crashing down around her. Her body hurt so much, she was getting cold and she wanted nothing more than Edward's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Bella… baby… where are you? Are you hurt?"

Bella tried to calm her sobbing. "Edward," she whimpered.

"Bella, you're scaring me. Can you tell me what happened?"

"My… my brakes went out." She heard Edward suck in a startled breath.

"Where are you?" he asked again.

Bella tried to remember. "Few miles… your house… hill… field…" her voice trailed off as her vision started becoming blurry.

"I'm coming," he yelled. "Baby, can you turn on your headlights so I can see where you are? It's getting dark."

Bella groaned at the thought of having to move. "I'll try." She slowly pushed her upper body up and snaked her hand through her steering wheel and tried to reach the lights, but her fingers were slick and kept slipping.

She groaned in both frustration and pain. "I can't reach them," she cried into the phone.

"It's okay, baby… I'll find you. I swear I'll find you."

Bella then noticed the button for her emergency blinkers and was able to press it, a slight smile rose when they started flashing. "I got my flashers on. Hurry please… I hurt…" she slurred before passing out.

"I'm almost there, baby. I'm coming."

Edward grabbed his keys and raced for his truck. In a matter of minutes he was sailing down the highway looking for any sign of Bella's truck. _How could this happen? Bella's brakes couldn't just stop working all of a sudden… unless… unless someone had tampered with them. Oh God, did someone do this on purpose?_

**AN: So, I'm sure you're all super pissed at me now… right? Please leave me some love.**

**Stay tuned for the outtake (make sure you have me on author alert), it'll hopefully answer a lot of questions. **

**Also, I've entered my first contest! It's anonymous and called the Blue-Collarward contest. Voting is scheduled from Oct. 2-9! Here's the link. Please read the stories, decide which one you like best and vote! **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2472936/Blue_Collarward_Contest


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone ~ I want to say thank you to all of my readers! You all fucking ROCK! Thank you for your constant support and for putting up with me taking so long between updates!**

**Special thanks to my lovely pre-readers and beta team: BlackHale82, PixieKat7, Twilightsonefan Pattinson, and last, but certainly not least, Miss MoMo. You ladies give me such great support and encouragement and I love you for it!**

**As always I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just like playing with them.**

_Previously…_

"_It's okay, baby… I'll find you. I swear I'll find you."_

_Bella then noticed the button for her emergency blinkers and was able to press it, a slight smile rose when they started flashing. "I got my flashers on. Hurry please… I hurt…" she slurred before passing out._

"_I'm almost there, baby. I'm coming."_

_Edward grabbed his keys and raced for his truck. In a matter of minutes he was sailing down the highway looking for any sign of Bella's truck. How could this happen? Bella's brakes couldn't just stop working all of a sudden… unless… unless someone had tampered with them. Oh God, did someone do this on purpose?_

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter 11**

Edward frantically scanned the roadway for any sign of Bella's truck, she'd said her emergency flashers were on and he hoped he'd be able to spot her. As he rounded a bend he saw orange flashing lights at the bottom of the hill.

As Edward's truck reached the bottom of the hill, he slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop at the edge of the road. After turning off the engine he quickly jumped out and raced towards Bella's truck. That proved to be trickier than he'd originally thought, as the embankment was incredibly steep and he could see how no one had seen her truck without the lights flashing.

He ended up sliding down the bottom part of the hill on his ass after he lost his footing, he was grateful that he didn't end up go ass over tin cups. He scrambled onto his feet and tore off in a full run towards Bella. He reached the driver's side door and tried to wrench it open, but it was locked.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he spotted Bella slumped over the center console, she appeared to be unconscious. He banged his fist against the window in hopes of waking her up. "Bella! Bella, baby, wake up and let me in!"

Nothing. Edward raced to the passenger side. "God damn it!" he yelled, when he realized those doors were locked as well. He looked around wildly for something to break a window, he had to get to her. He scampered back up the hillside and found a large rock. His mind raced as he tried to formulate the best plan of action, he needed to get into the truck, but he didn't want to harm Bella any further.

He finally decided to climb into the bed of the truck and aim the rock towards the right side of the rear window. He was hoping that when the glass shattered it'd land in the backseat away from his Bella. He took careful aim and chucked the rock with all of his might. The window cracked upon impact, but didn't shatter. Edward used his booted foot to finish breaking the glass.

"Bella," he called as he climbed through the back window and leaned over the seat to look at her. She was deadly pale, but breathing, the left side of her face was bruised and covered in dried blood. Oh, dear God... was he too late?

Edward noticed Bella's cell phone clutched in her hand and he reached across her to gently pry it from her fingers. He needed to call an ambulance.

"911, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"My girlfriend's been in an accident," Edward yelled hysterically into the phone.

"What kind of accident, sir? Is the victim breathing?"

"Yes, she's breathing and it was a car accident. She left my house about five hours ago and I guess her brakes went out as she went down the hill. I just found her in a pasture, she's got a gash on her head and it unconscious. I'm not sure what other injuries she might have. Please help her... I need her," Edward pleaded.

"Sir, can you tell me where you are?"

"Oh, umm, just off of Old Highway 27, just outside of North Hill. We're very close to the Jackson School Junction."

"One moment, please," the dispatcher said.

"Bella, wake up for me," Edward whispered as he gently caressed her arm. "I need you to wake up for me. Please!" Tears fell down Edward's cheeks.

"Sir, I've dispatched a response unit, they should be there shortly. Is there anything else you can tell me to pinpoint your exact location?"

"Um... she was heading south from my ranch, Bella Vista and towards town. Once I got a hold of her, I was able to get her to turn her emergency flashers on before she passed out again. That's how I was able to find her. Oh, and my truck is at the top of the embankment," Edward prattled on. "Oh, God, please help her. I can't lose her. I just found her again."

"Sir, you need to stay calm. The response unit is just a few minutes away and they'll help her. Is there any damage to her vehicle? Will they need to pry her out?"

Edward shuttered at the thought. "No, I broke the back window to get to her. I'll climb out and make sure all the doors are unlocked and open. She's currently lying across the front seat."

"You do that, sir. Do anything that'll help them reach her faster. Is she still breathing?"

Edward had unlocked and opened the passenger door by then, so he put his face close to Bella's to check her breathing, he sighed in relief. "Yes, still breathing, thank God."

Edward took comfort in the sound of the approaching sirens as he huddled over Bella's still form. The dispatcher stayed on the phone until the ambulance and fire truck stopped at the top of the hill. Edward yelled for the paramedics. "She's down here! Help her... please." The last word came out in a whisper.

A paramedic and several firemen slid down the hill in much the same fashion as Edward had, while the other paramedic got back into the ambulance and left. "Where the fuck is he going?" Edward yelled.

"Sir, calm down please," a young fireman said as he reached Bella's truck.

"No, I will not calm down! I want to know where he's going."

The fireman huffed with annoyance. "He saw an entrance to the field about a half mile back, so he's going to bring the rig closer."

"Oh, sorry... I can't let anything happen to her," Edward said sadly as he turned back to face Bella's truck. The cab of which was full of people.

The fireman placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Try not to worry, we're doing everything we can. Can you tell me her name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Okay, does she have an emergency contact?"

"I'm her emergency contact," Edward hissed as he watched the ambulance bump across the pasture. When it had finally reached the scene the paramedic jumped out and grabbed the backboard and headed to help remove Bella from the truck.

Edward took a step closer but was stopped. "You need to give them plenty of room. They have to get her stabilized on the backboard and get a neck brace on before they can move her."

Edward watched in silent horror as they slowly shifted Bella onto the board and secured it to the gurney. "I can ride with her, right?" Edward asked hopefully as they loaded her into the ambulance. The firefighter nodded his head and Edward sprinted to get into the ambulance before the doors closed. He slid onto a bench seat next to Bella's head. He stroked his fingers along her cheek.

"She has a good pulse," the paramedic stated as he started an IV in Bella's right hand. "From what we can tell, it looks like her head hit the steering wheel upon impact. Her right ankle is broken and she's riddled with bruises. Any idea how long she was down there before you found her?"

"Around five hours. My ranch was just a few miles up the road and she was supposed to be headed to Washington."

The paramedic noticed the man across from him calm slightly as he talked about the woman on the gurney, whom he obviously loved, so he kept him talking.

"How did you find her?" he asked.

"She must have been passed out for the majority of the time, but I kept calling her cell phone. She finally called me around 7:45pm and I was able to get her to turn her emergency flashers on so I could spot her."

"Edward," Bella mumbled.

Edward's body slumped with relief. "Bella, baby, I'm here." He twined their fingers and angled his body over hers so she could see him.

"I love…" Bella's eyes shut.

"Bella… Bella…" Edward tried to get her to wake again and he helplessly looked towards the paramedic. "Is she going to be okay?" he whispered as he ghosted his fingers up and down Bella's arm. He needed for her to wake up and be all right. He'd just found her and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her so quickly. She was his future, and hopefully soon to be his wife and step-mother to Lizzy.

"Well..." the paramedic drawled, pulling Edward from his thoughts, "we'll get her checked out and fixed up. We're almost to the hospital now. But you do realize that once we get there, you're going to need to give the doctors room to work. They'll probably send you to the waiting room while they assess her injuries. Do you have someone we can call?"

Edward shook his head. "I'll call them once we get there."

The paramedic nodded as the back doors to the ambulance opened and a crew of doctors and nurses took over. Edward huddled close to Bella as long as he could before he reluctantly made his way to the waiting room, but only after a nurse promised to let him know what was happening as soon as she could.

Edward didn't notice the stares of the patients in the waiting room; he hadn't noticed his shirt was smeared with Bella's blood. He plopped himself into a chair in the corner of the room and pulled out Bella's cell phone. He rang Joe first to ask him to pickup his truck and take it back to the ranch.

He then called Bella's mom.

"Hello," Renee chimed.

Edward cleared his throat. "Umm, Mrs. Swan, it's Edward Cullen."

"Oh, hey, Edward. You can call me Renee or Mom if you'd like. You are shacking up with my daughter after all," she laughed.

Edward winced. "Renee," he stated sadly.

Renee instantly sobered. "What's wrong, Edward? Did something happen?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, Bella was in a car accident." He paused when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "She was leaving my house earlier this afternoon and I guess her brakes went out. Her truck went off an embankment and landed in a field and… and she was unconscious when I finally found her about an hour ago."

He could hear Renee crying and he felt his own tears threaten to fall.

"Is she okay, Edward? Please tell me my baby's okay." Renee sobbed.

Edward choked back a sob of his own. "She's with the doctors right now; they kicked me out into the waiting room. According to the EMT, she has a broken ankle, a nasty cut on her forehead and her face is bruised."

"Oh, goodness... oh, goodness. Which hospital are you at, Edward? I'll grab Grams and we'll head down tonight."

"We're at Providence Hospital in North Hill. I have Bella's phone, so call me when you get close and I'll let you know where we are at and what's going on."

"Okay, Edward, thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome, Renee."

"Oh, and Edward, just one more thing before I go."

Edward clutched the phone tightly in his hand while he waited for Renee to continue. "My daughter loves you with all of her heart, she's a fighter and she'll use all of her strength to get back to you. I want you to know that. Have faith, Edward, she's going to be around long enough to grow old and grey with you."

Edward chuckled sadly. "She'd sure as hell better, because I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks, Renee and make sure you drive safely."

After a quick goodbye, Edward dialed his parents' number. After relaying what had happened, they decided to drive down, too, so they could be with Edward. He'd tried to convince them to stay home, but they were adamant. Once he'd ended the call, Edward sank back on the uncomfortable orange plastic chair and waited.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Edward caught sight of Joe coming through the emergency room doors. Edward quickly stood and made his way over to his long time foreman and friend.

"How she doin'?" Joe asked as he removed his Stetson.

Edward shrugged and fisted his hair. "I don't know, no one's come out yet," he growled.

"Well then, we sit our hides down and wait." Joe led Edward back to the orange chairs and they waited.

"Family for Isabella Swan," a nurse finally yelled.

Edward instantly shot up and raced towards her. "That's us," he said eagerly. He'd nearly lost his mind waiting for any news; it'd been almost two hours since they'd arrived at the hospital.

The nurse looked him over. "What's your relation to Miss Swan? I can only give information to family." Edward clenched his teeth and fisted his hands.

"This here is that girl's intended," Joe said as he laid a hand on Edward's back.

"His what?" the nurse asked in confusion.

Edward groaned. "Oh dear God, I'm her fiancé," he lied, although if he had his way, he'd marry her tomorrow.

The nurse's confusion cleared and her face brightened with a smile. "Oh, okay, please follow me."

Edward and Joe followed her through the double doors, around a nurses' station and into Bella's room. His heart sank as he saw her hooked to a heart monitor, her face bruised and one eye covered in bandages. Both of her wrists and her right ankle looked to be in casts.

He whimpered quietly. "Can I touch her?" he asked the nurse softly.

"Sure, just be careful. The doctor will be in shortly." As she left she pulled the door shut behind her.

Edward pulled up the chair at the side of Bella's bed and cautiously reached out and trailed his fingers along her cheek. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "Bella," he whispered as he fell forward and leaned his forehead against the bed. He cried, he cried for what could have happened and for what did happen. He cried for the pain Bella was feeling and for any discomfort she'd experience in the next few weeks.

A knock sounded at the door and Edward quickly sat up and brushed his hand across his wet cheeks.

"Hello, gentlemen, I'm Dr. Uley."

Edward stood up and shook the doctor's outstretched hand. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is our family friend, Joe. How's she doing?"

'Well, right now we're in a waiting. She has yet to wake up, but the CAT scan looked promising and we're waiting for the results of her MRI."

"That'll tell us what?" Joe asked.

"If she's sustained any brain damage. The good news is that she's breathing on her own and her heart and blood pressure are within normal range. In many cases like this a patient's body goes into a deep sleep so it can heal itself. We've also treated her for a broken right ankle and two sprained wrists."

"How did her wrists get sprained?" Edward interrupted.

"It's most likely from her gripping the steering wheel as the vehicle lost control. We're fairly positive that's how her ankle got damaged, due to the amount of force she was laying on the brake pedal to get her vehicle to stop."

Edward swore under his breath. "What about the bruises and cut on her face?"

"We stitched up the laceration above her eye. The swelling should go down; however, she's going to have some nasty bruises for a while, but hopefully no permanent damage. Right now, we need to keep a close eye on her until she wakes up. The ER is swamped, so we're going to get her a private room on the ninth floor. It's not quite like critical care, but each nurse has fewer patients so they can keep a constant eye on the goings on. She'll be in good hands up there."

Edward sagged into his chair. His body felt exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to close his eyes and sleep. "Can I go up with her?" he asked hopefully.

"They allow one visitor at a time..." Dr. Uley trailed off as he looked at Joe.

"Don't mind me, Doc, I'll be headin' home soon."

Dr. Uley nodded. "If she wakes up before transport gets here, I need you to push the call button attached to her pillow, okay?"

"Sure thing and thank you," Edward stated as he stood back up and reached for the doctor's hand.

"It's my pleasure; we'll take very good care of her, Mr. Cullen."

Edward turned to Joe. "Can you call Seth's place and see if he can get Bella's truck towed there tonight? I'm sure the cops are going to want to take a look at it and I don't like the idea of it sitting in that field?"

"Sure thing," Joe drawled, he tipped his hat and said his goodbyes before heading back to the ranch.

Edward remained at Bella's bedside. "Bella, I love you so much. Please come back to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please... Beautiful... I need you."

A short time later there was another knock on the door. A tall, wiry looking guy stuck his head in. "I'm with transport, this is Isabella Swan?" he asked.

Edward nodded and stepped out of the room while the guy got Bella's bed ready to move. His eyes scanned the crowded, bustling room. Doctors and nurses were running around and calling out orders, while nervous people stood around and watched their loved ones get worked on. He wondered why hadn't been allowed back when they'd arrived? His thoughts were interrupted as Bella's bed was wheeled into the hall.

She looked so small and fragile under the stark white blanket and bandages attached to her forehead. Edward silently followed Bella up to her room on the ninth floor. As the nurses took charge to get her situated and as comfortable as they could Edward took a seat on the window ledge and stared out into the darkness, he could see house lights twinkling in the distance.

"Sir," a short blond haired nurse said as she came to Edward's side. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

Edward's face paled. "No, please don't make me leave. I can't leave her," he begged.

The nurse looked into his sad eyes and nodded. "Okay, but you have to promise not to get in the way and do what I tell you if needed. We watch these patients closely up here and I'm going to need ryou to let me do my job. Okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you, seriously, thank you. I couldn't leave her side if I tried."

"It's okay." She turned to leave the room. "I need to check on my other two patients; can you ring the buzzer if she wakes up?"

"Sure." Edward pulled a chair up next to Bella's bed and rested his hand along the top of her head. "Baby, can you wake up for me... please? I need to see your beautiful eyes."

Edward laid his forehead against Bella's blanket covered thigh, he closed his eyes and prayed. He wasn't a highly religious man, but he was determined to do anything in his power to bring Bella back to him.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Bella felt like she was underwater, the voices around her muffled and quiet. She struggled to bring herself back from the darkness that surrounded her. Her eyelids felt heavy, her whole body felt heavy. She glanced around and realized that she was in a hospital room.

Hearing a soft snore, she turned slightly and saw Edward's unruly mop of gorgeous auburn hair nestled against her thigh. She reached out to run her fingers through his hair when she saw her hand was encased in a brace, so she decided to pet his hair instead.

Edward's head quickly shot up and his eyes met hers. A look of relief was evident on his face. He reached over her and pushed some sort of button before he focused his attention solely on her. ** "**Hey, Beautiful," he rasped as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, what… what happened?" she asked, her voice groggy with sleep and the pain medicine she'd been given down in the ER.

"You had an accident, something happened to your brakes."

Bella gasped. "Oh my God... it was awful, Edward."

"It's okay now. You're okay now," Edward soothed as he brushed his finger along the length of her jaw.

"Why can I only see out of one eye?" she suddenly asked as she tried to sit up. Her body screamed in protest and she whimpered.

"Baby, you need to lay back down. The doctor should be in soon and they'll explain everything. Just try to relax." Bella nodded slightly as she sank back onto the bed. "Just relax and take a few deep breaths."

Bella eventually calmed and fell back asleep. A young doctor, by the name of Emily Young came in short time later. She reluctantly woke Bella up to run a few neurological exams and to check her pain level, after which Bella fell back to sleep with Edward in the chair by her side.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Both sets of parents arrived late that night, Edward directed them to the ranch, since visiting hours were technically over, but he told them they could come to the hospital as early as 7am the following morning.

Around 9am the following morning Bella's cell phone started ringing. Since she had finally fallen back to sleep Edward quickly grabbed for it. "Hello?"

"I need to speak to Bella Swan," a gruff voice asked.

"I'm sorry, but she's sleeping, can I take a message?" Edward said wearily.

"No, you can't take a message. You can wake her up, though," the voice growled.

Edward's eyes widened. "I most certainly will not wake her up. As I already stated, I can take a message and she can call you back. What's your name?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my name is Felix, I'm Bella's boss and I want to know why in the hell she's not at work."

Edward inwardly groaned this man was a pain in the ass. "I'm sorry we didn't call earlier. Bella was in a car accident last night and is in the hospital."

"That's no excuse. She said she'd be here this final week and she needs to honor that commitment," Felix insisted.

Edward pulled the phone away from his ear and was about to chuck it against the wall when Renee grabbed it from him.

"Now you listen here, buster. My daughter has just survived a horrific accident and is lying in a hospital bed. She will be unable to work her final week." Before Felix could respond, Renee continued, "Now, I highly recommend you stop trying to guilt her into anything and process her final paycheck. That will be all." Renee snapped the phone shut as she heard Felix yell 'Now you just wait one minute.'

Everyone stood in stunned silence and stared at Renee. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nicely done, Renee, nicely done," Edward said impressed.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Bella awoke to voices murmuring around her. As hard as she tried she couldn't make sense of what anyone what saying and it was driving her crazy. She groaned softly as she slowly lifted her eyelids, she almost immediately closed them. Too bright, it was way too bright.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Shall I go get the nurse?" Edward asked frantically.

Bella opened her eyes again and stared into Edward's concerned and love filled eyes. She slowly reached to grab his arm as he turned to make his way to the nurses' station. "No," she croaked. Her mouth and throat felt like she'd been in the desert for years without anything to drink.

Edward instantly stopped and turned around to face her. "No?"

She shook her head. "No nurse, too bright," she said as she motioned toward the light filled window.

Edward took off toward the window and drew the shades shut. "Hey Dad, can you turn down the overheard lights please?"

Bella sighed as the room grew darker. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Renee asked as she sidled up next to Bella's bed, Grams not far behind.

"Umm, as long as I don't really move, I feel okay," Bella answered.

"You gave us quite a scare, sweetie."

Bella saw tears in Renee's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. We're all just so thankful Edward found you when he did."

Bella had known Edward was the one to find her, but she hadn't thought about what the experience had been like for him. She could only imagine how he must have felt. She knew she would have been terrified to go without hearing anything from him for hours and then to get a jumbled, barely lucid phone call from him. He must have been beyond panicked.

Her eyes zoomed in on Edward and the exhausted, drained look on his face and it broke her heart. She felt tears well up and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back. "Edward," she whimpered.

He was instantly at her side. "Its okay, Beautiful. You're okay now."

Bella buried her face in his chest and wept while his fingers caressed her hair, back and arms. She eventually pulled back to look at him. "I can't imagine what this experience has been like for you, Edward. I'm sorry you even had to go through it. I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for you." Bella sniffled.

Edward gingerly scooted Bella over so he could slide onto the hospital bed and pulled her into his side, her head resting on his chest as he cradled her in his arms. "I can't lie and say it's been sunshine and roses, it was hell. I was so scared that I'd lost you. I haven't had enough of you yet. I'm not willing to let you go. You're stuck with me for a lifetime, Beautiful. 'Till the end of eternity if we can pull it off."

"I love you so much, Cowboy. I'm not done with you, either."

Bella remained snuggled against Edward's chest until the family came back into the room; Bella hadn't even realized they'd left.

Edward explained that the doctor had been in while they were out and had released Bella to go home. Renee and Esme started packing up Bella's few belongings and decided to head back to the ranch, so that they could make sure everything was set up for Bella to be comfortable.

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

Edward was relieved when Bella had been released from the hospital that afternoon. He'd carried her into the house, much to Bella's chagrin and deposited her on the sofa. Carlisle arrived with Lizzy a short while later. Lizzy had been excited to see that Bella had a cast just like she did. Bella even let her color on it while they lounged.

As Lizzy colored, Carlisle motioned to Edward that he needed to speak to him. Edward untangled himself from Bella and followed his father into the den. "What's up Dad? Oh, thanks for picking up Lizzy-Bear."

"You're welcome, son," Carlisle said as he slapped Edward on the shoulder. "Take a seat. I need to talk to you about something important."

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he sank into one of the soft leather recliners.

Carlisle steeple his fingers under his chin and remained silent for a moment. "I'm a very concerned about Lizzy's living conditions with Lauren."

Edward sat up straight and leaned forward. "Why, what happened?"

"Well, when I got to Lauren's house and knocked on the door, some guy answered. He really made me uncomfortable and you know how hard that is."

Edward did know his father was a great judge of character and if he felt uncomfortable, then something wasn't right. "I think his name is Riley. He's never been there when I've dropped off or picked Lizzy up, but she's mentioned him a few times. Anything else?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, when the door opened I was hit by an intense smell of weed."

"What?" Edward bellowed. "They're doing drugs around _my_ daughter? I'm going to fucking kill Lauren!"

Carlisle placed a calming hand on Edward's arm. "Edward, I think it's time you seek sole custody of Lizzy. I'm beginning to wonder if Lizzy's accident at Thanksgiving and now Bella's accident aren't related somehow and that maybe Lauren or this Riley guy is behind them."

Edward sank back into the recliner. He'd been thinking more about requesting sole custody of Lizzy, but he didn't have a defining factor to push him into it. Drugs and the possibility that Lauren or Riley could have caused both Lizzy and Bella's accidents were most definitely his deciding factors.

Edward sighed. "Thanks, Dad. I'll call my lawyer tomorrow and start the proceedings. Let's keep everything quiet, just in case the court wants to check out Lauren's house I don't want them to have time to get rid of the evidence. Plus I don't want to upset Lizzy or Bella."

"Smart thinking, son. Now, let's go back and enjoy the family."

**E&B~*~*~*~*~E&B**

As Renee, Grams and Esme started dinner, Edward, Lizzy and Bella snuggled together on the couch to watch _Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs_. Not long into the movie, the doorbell rang. Esme quickly came bustling from the kitchen. "I've got it," she sang.

Edward smiled. "Thanks, Ma." He glanced down at his two sleeping angels. Bella was snuggled against his chest, her casted ankle sticking out from under a blanket. Lizzy was pressed up against Bella, her head resting on Bella's thigh.

He brushed the hair away from Bella's face and placed a kiss at her temple. His lips lingered as he noticed she didn't smell the same. Instead of her normal chocolaty goodness she smelled like a hospital. Edward grinned when he realized he'd just have to help her bathe later that evening.

Edward was pulled from his musings by a throat clearing. He glanced up and saw a vaguely familiar, huge, burly man standing just inside his living room. He was well over six feet, bulky, well muscled and had dark curly brown hair and Bella's smile.

"Kindly extricate yourself from my sister so I can do my job as her older brother and kick your ass."

Edward's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

**AN: Emmett… Emmett… Emmett… what in the world are we going to do with him? Hehe. **

**Approx 90 more reviews until we get another outtake, please keep them coming!**

**If you haven't checked out the outtake for this story yet, the link is on my profile. Get a look inside Lauren's mind.**

**Also, make sure you have me on author alert as I'm currently working on another story… I know, I know. I already have two in progress, but this one won't leave me the fuck alone, so I'm getting it down. The prologue and chapter one are already complete.**

**Thanks again for your support and encouragement! **

***Eifeltwr***


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Howdy ya'll, thank you all for your patience! I'm incredibly slow at updating… sorry! HUGE fucking thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and recommended my story! I'm totally and completely blown away by your support!**

**Love goes out to Twilightsonefan Pattinson for being fuck-awesome and helping with the citrusy lemonade you'll be enjoying! Love you sweetie!**

**Also, huge fucking thanks go out to my beautiful and devoted pre-reader and beta team! PixieKat7, Billi Cullen, LaMoMo & Miss JenRoxanne. I honestly haven't a clue what I would do without you ladies!**

**Anywho… I hope you all enjoy and I'd like to say I'll get another update soon, but who the fuck am I kidding? However, I do promise to try my hardest!**

**As always, I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just like playing with them! **

Previously…

_Not long into the movie, the doorbell rang. Esme quickly came bustling from the kitchen. "I've got it," she sang._

_Edward smiled. "Thanks, Ma." He glanced down at his two sleeping angels. Bella was snuggled against his chest, her casted ankle sticking out from under a blanket. Lizzy was pressed up against Bella, her head resting on Bella's thigh._

_He brushed the hair away from Bella's face and placed a kiss at her temple. His lips lingered as he noticed she didn't smell the same. Instead of her normal chocolaty goodness she smelled like a hospital. Edward grinned when he realized he'd just have to help her bathe later that evening._

_Edward was pulled from his musings by a throat clearing. He glanced up and saw a vaguely familiar, huge, burly man standing just inside his living room. He was well over six feet, bulky, well muscled and had dark curly brown hair and Bella's smile. _

"_Kindly extricate yourself from my sister so I can do my job as her older brother and kick your ass."_

_Edward's eyes widened and his jaw dropped._

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter Twelve**

Edward heard murmuring from the general direction of his front door as he strained to catch what was being said. He hoped that it wasn't the police dropping by to question Bella again. After their initial interview at the hospital that afternoon, he didn't want Bella to have to relive the details again if she didn't have to.

A few moments later, Edward glanced up as a large, stocky man strolled into his living room; he was as huge as a linebacker. Edward wrapped his arm more protectively around Bella.

The large man stopped as he entered the living room and glared in Edward's direction. "Kindly extricate yourself from my sister so I can do my job as her older brother and kick your ass," the man seethed.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced around, _this must be Emmett, _he thought, _but what the hell is his problem?_ Edward hadn't ever met Emmett, since he had graduated from Forks High School a year before Edward transferred in. He'd only seen pictures and heard stories Bella had told him. From what he remembered her saying, Emmett was tough on the outside, but a big ole' softy on the inside.

"Excuse me? Are you deaf or something... didn't you hear me tell you that I need to kick your ass?" Emmett asked again.

Edward didn't like his attitude at all, especially since this was _his_ house. He sat up straighter, brought up his chin and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, man, I heard you. I'm Edward, by the way," he said in hopes of getting the big bear of a man calmed down. "You're Emmett, I presume?"

Emmett huffed and nodded. "That's right."

"Well, nice to meet you Emmett, but I'm not getting up. I love your sister with all my heart and I'm never letting her go."

Emmett balled his fists. "Do you know how much worse she could have been hurt?"

"Yeah, she could have been killed. You don't need to remind me of that. I'm the reason she's here and I'm the reason this happened."

"If she was still in Forks, none of this would have happened."

"I know that too," Edward sighed in defeat. "Trust me I know. Listen, I will be in love with Bella forever, she's my life. She's my daughter's life," Edward said quietly as he gazed at his two favorite ladies sleeping against his side. "I wouldn't know what to do if Bella was to leave and I can't even imagine my life without her." Edward glanced up at Emmett. "She'd be crushed if you didn't approve and support her."

Emmett's gaze softened as he trained his eyes on Bella's sleeping form. "Yeah, she'd probably kick my ass, too." He laughed.

"Emmett," a tall blonde, gorgeous woman, who Edward assumed was Rosalie, yelled as she punched him in the arm. "Leave the man alone."

Emmett grabbed his arm and pouted his lip. "Owe, Rosie. I was only tryin' to scare him a little." He turned back to glare at Edward and pointed his finger. "You'd better take care of her or I'll kick your ass into next week."

**SCNLSG~*~*~*~*~SCNLSG**

Bella sleepily snuggled her face into the warm scented pillow, she rubbed her cheek against it and slowly realized it was hard instead of soft. What on earth? She cracked her eyes open and saw that her pillow was actually Edward's hard, muscular chest and that warm scent was Edward's own scent of hay, soap and genuine maleness. A smile tugged at her lips and she burrowed her face against him, until she felt his arm tighten around her waist, her eyes closed once again.

Edward gently brushed his fingers through her tangled hair and placed a kiss at her temple. "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty, you have a visitor."

Bella clenched her eyes shut; she was too comfortable and didn't want to move. The pain in her ankle had finally subsided and she was afraid that if she fully woke up it'd start throbbing again. "Don't wanna."

Edward chuckled. "Come on, Beautiful."

Bella shook her head. "Nooo."

Edward sighed and continued to play with her hair, letting her sleep a little while longer. Lizzy had woken up when Emmett and Rose had arrived and was now in the kitchen helping the ladies make dinner, while Emmett, after Edward's insistence, accompanied Carlisle out to the barn to tend to the horses.

As Edward silently listened to his ever-growing family prepare dinner, he reveled in the laughter of the ladies and the giggling of his favorite little girl. He needed to decide how he was going to handle seeking sole custody of Lizzy. He knew he needed to act quickly and he also knew he needed to discuss with Bella everything he'd learned from Carlisle. But, he decided that for now, he'd bask in the heavenly feel that was his Bella. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and linked his fingers with hers before he buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

"Mop-head," a loud voice boomed a short while later, jarring Bella from a restful sleep.

She instantly sat up and looked around. "No way, no way," she squealed as she saw her brother bound into the room. She flung the blanket off her lap and tried to stand, but was luckily caught by Edward as she'd forgotten that she now required crutches to move around.

"Emmett." Bella laughed as he squeezed her to his chest and hugged her tight. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you honestly think Rosie and I wouldn't come and see you after what's happened? Silly, silly, Mop-head, what am I going to do with you? Can't you keep yourself out of trouble?"

"Wait, Rose is here too?"

"Of course I am," Rose chimed as she made her way into the room.

Bella wrapped her arms around Rose and sank into the hug. "I've missed you guys," she said quietly.

"We've missed you too."

"Bewwa," Lizzy interrupted with her excited yell.

Bella plopped back down on the sofa and held her arms out as Lizzy came barreling towards her. "Yes, my beautiful little one?"

"inner ime." Bella glanced up towards Esme and raised an eyebrow.

"It's dinner time, lasagna," she clarified.

Bella groaned at the thought of eating Esme's lasagna again. "Oh, yummy. Did you help grandma Esme make it?" Bella asked a squirming Lizzy who nodded proudly. "Well, let's go eat."

Lizzy scrambled to the dinner table and after a short debate, Emmett and Grandpa Carlisle were elected to sit on either side of her. Bella glanced around the table and basked in the joy of seeing both families coming together so easily. She'd heard from her friends' experiences that melding two families together could be a little dicey, but she was grateful that her newly extended family seemed to get along so well. The room was filled with happy chatter and boisterous laugher. The sight made her heart swell with love.

As Renee cut squares of Esme's lasagna, Bella leaned into Edward's side and sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked as his arm wrapped around the back of her chair.

"Nothing… nothing at all. Just look how beautiful our families look together. How did we get so lucky?"

Edward kissed her temple and hummed in agreement.

"So, I gave Edward quite a scare when I came in tonight," Emmett muffled as he stuffed another huge bite of lasagna in his mouth.

Bella noticed Edward stiffen slightly so she laid her hand on his thigh and rubbed soothingly.

"Did not," Edward huffed.

"I totally did. I think he about crapped his pants."

Emmett was smacked upside the head by Renee. "Language, young man, there is a little one present," Renee said, pointing to Lizzy who was too busy chatting with Carlisle to notice.

"Sorry," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, I came in and stood over Edward like a giant and demanded that he remove himself from you so I could kick his ass."

Emmett received another smack upside the head. "Ma…" he whined.

Renee gave him a stern look that sent the table into a fit of laughter.

Edward's face filled with mock sternness as he pointed a finger in Emmett's direction, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "I did _not_ about poo my pants. I merely told you that I refused to release my hold on Bella… ever." Edward turned and winked at Bella causing her to blush. "And that I love your sister with all my heart and even if you beat the life out of me I would continue to love her for all time."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Well maybe, but it was still funny to see how huge your eyes got when I loomed over you."

"Em, why do you have to be such a doofus? Leave Edward alone, okay? He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I swear I'll hate you forever if your scare him off."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her neck. "Nothing could ever scare me off, baby," he stated fiercely, "and just for the record, he didn't frighten me."

Bella giggled. "Oh I know, my big, strong, handsome man. Trust me, I know." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and went back to eating.

"You two are so nauseatingly sweet, it's going to make me hurl," Emmett groused.

"Stuff it, young man, before I take you over my knee," Bella's grandma threatened. "Besides, you and Rose are exactly the same way."

Rose brightened and nudged Emmett in the side, he feigned hurt. "What, woman! I'm eating."

"Didn't you want to tell everyone something?" she asked sweetly, batting her long lashes at him.

His eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, right." He cleared his throat. "I am happy to announce that I got a promotion at work. I've been asked to manage our newest, state-of-the-art fitness center."

"Oh, Em, that's wonderful," Renee cheered. "Where is it located?"

"Well, that's the exciting part. It's here in Portland."

Bella squealed. "Really? You're moving here, too?" She looked excitedly from Rose to Emmett.

"Yeah, Mop-head, we are."

Edward chuckled. "What's with this mop head business?" he asked, as he scooted his chair closer to Bella's and wrapped his arm around her, she nestled her head against his shoulder.

"Well…" Renee started.

Bella groaned and decided she needed to tell the story; otherwise her mom would make it far more embarrassing then it already ways. "My Gramps used to call me a bag of bones and a mop of hair when I was little and Emmett being… well, Emmett picked up on it and has been calling me Mop-head ever since." Bella cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Emmett barked with laughter. "I only do it now to fu… fudge with you," he recovered quickly.

"So, when are you guys moving?" Esme asked as she finished her last bite of salad.

"Well, in the next month actually. Rosie and I have some appointments tomorrow to check out a few houses and we have to check out the hospital and Rose's new doctor." Emmett grinned.

The room went silent as everyone processed what he was telling them. "New doctor for what? You aren't sick are you, Rose?" Renee asked worriedly.

Bella squealed again and clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!"

The look of pure joy and love displayed on Rose & Emmett's faces were enough of an answer. The room erupted in congratulations and cheers.

"How far along are you? Are you feeling okay? Do you need to lie down?" Bella bubbled when the room had quieted down.

Rose laughed. "I'm about three months along, so the babies are due in early June."

"Babies?" everyone gasped.

Emmett grinned and puffed out his chest in pride. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen, not only did I knock her up, but I knocked her up with twins."

**SCNLSG~*~*~*~*~SCNLSG**

Long after everyone had been tucked into bed, Edward and Bella sat snuggled on the couch. A dwindling fire crackled and popped as they watched the first snow fall of the season drift down from the heavens.

"It's always so peaceful when it snows," Bella whispered.

"It sure is," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Bella shivered as his warm breath blew against her skin. "Can you believe that Christmas is in five days?"

"I know, time has been flying by, Beautiful." Edward cupped his hands along her cheeks and looked into her brown eyes. "I'll never be able to express to you how much I love you and how grateful I am that you're here with me now," he whispered as his lips brushed against hers.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned as Edward's tongue invaded her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her body as close to his as she could. "I love you too, Handsome… so much."

Edward leaned his forehead to hers. "I need to talk to you about something," he said quietly as he stroked the skin at the base of her neck with his fingertips.

"About?"

"About Lizzy."

Bella pulled away from him, suddenly afraid that something was wrong with her favorite little girl. "What's wrong? Is she okay? She seemed fine earlier when I put her to bed."

Edward cupped the back of her neck and kissed the tip of her nose. "Baby, calm down. Physically she's fine, but my dad informed me of something after he got home from picking her up from Lauren's."

"What was it?"

Edward sighed. "Well, according to him, when he arrived to pick Lizzy up, that guy answered the door and I guess the entire place reeked of pot."

Bella's eyes went huge. "They're smoking weed with Lizzy in the house? What the fuck is wrong with these people?" Bella raged. "What are you going to do Edward? She can't go back there."

"Aww, baby I love you so much. I love how much you love my little girl. And it's not what I'm going to do, it's what _we're_ going to do."

Bella looked at him with confusion. "_We_?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, _we_. You are a permanent fixture in our lives, therefore everything that concerns me or Lizzy now concerns you, too. I want to know what you think and how you feel. I want you to be a part of any decisions made concerning our family."

"Our family," Bella mused as a small smile played on her lips. "But… but I'm not her mother, I have no legal say in what you should do."

Edward grabbed Bella's hands which were twisting the hem of his t-shirt. "Hey, look at me please," he pleaded quietly. Bella's face rose and her eyes met his. "You might not be Lizzy's biological mother, but you've been more of a mother to her in this last month than Lauren has ever been. Lizzy loves you and I'm hoping you'll like what I'm about to suggest."

Bella's mind raced, was he going to ask her to marry him? She was already living with the man, marrying him would be the next logical step, wouldn't it? Was she ready to marry him and become Lizzy's step-mom? Hell yes, she was, but it all still seemed too much, too soon. Bella took a few deep, calming breaths and brought her eyes to meet Edward's once again. His gaze pierced to her soul and her breath caught.

"I'm thinking we should contact my lawyer tomorrow and ask for emergency custody for Lizzy. There is no way in hell I'm going to let her go back to that house." Bella nodded. "Then, I'm going to seek permanent sole custody of her and see whether Lauren would be willing to sign over her parental rights."

"Do you think she'd go for that?" Bella asked incredulously.

"We've got to hope she will. I honestly believe the only reason why she's stuck around this long is because of the child support I'm paying. It's a God-awful amount each month, but when I set it up, I seriously thought it was the right thing to do. Lizzy needed her mother."

Bella swung her leg over Edward's lap and straddled his thighs before she laced her fingers with his. "What makes you think she'll give up so easily? If she's out for the money, then why would she just up and leave without a cent?"

Edward grinned. "Who says she would be without a cent?"

Bella cocked her eyebrow and waited.

"I make an extremely healthy amount of money from this ranch, more money than we'll ever know what to do with. I've been incredibly blessed with what I've been given, but I'd give it all away if it meant that I could have my daughter in my life permanently. So, I figure if we give her a large sum of money, then hopefully she'll comply and sign over her rights."

Bella sat back a little and eyed him curiously. "Is that legal?"

"I've heard of people doing it before and I figure if I go through my lawyer, then all of it will be done properly." Edward brought their joined hands behind Bella's back and pulled her against him. His nose skimmed her jaw and down her neck before he started nibbling along her collarbone. "There's one more thing baby," he murmured between nibbles.

"What?" Bella groaned as his fingers delved into the back of her sweatpants and his large, warm hands cupped her bare bottom, she arched into him, thrusting her chest into his face. Edward's attention became consumed by Bella's pert nipples pushing through the fabric of her thin shirt. His mouth descended and he suckled her, shirt and all. Bella's fingers gripped his hair as her body became overwhelmed with sensations.

Edward slowly released her nipple and chuckled when he saw that his mouth had made a large wet spot on her shirt. His gaze continued to be anchored to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Baby, there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." He released his hold on her butt and moved his hands up her back.

"What is it?" she mulled.

His hands cupped her cheeks and he brought his forehead to meet hers, their gazes locked. "I want to know if you'd like to adopt Lizzy when this is all over. I want to know if you'd like to be her mother."

Bella was stunned. He wasn't asking her to marry him, but he was asking if she wanted to be Lizzy's mother. How could she say no to that? How could she abandon that beautiful little girl? Tears started forming and slowing fell down her cheeks. "Really?" she choked out.

Edward's thumbs wiped away her tears. "Really. My daughter loves you, I love you and I know you love us. This will just complete us as a family. You, me and Lizzy-Bear would be tied together forever and ever. What do you say?"

"I say hell yes!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want nothing more than to be her mother… well, except than being your wife."

"That time will come, I promise you that." Edward said softly into her hair as he squeezed her closer to him. "I think it's time to go relax."

"I thought we were," she lowly moaned as he began nibbling on her neck.

"I was thinking along the lines of a soak in the tub."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked coyly as she ran her fingers down his torso and settled against his hardened erection.

Edward growled deep in his chest. He swiftly picked her up, blanket and all, causing her to squeal. "Quiet baby, you're going to wake everyone up." He closed his mouth over hers as her arms wrapped securely around him.

Edward carried her upstairs and straight into their bathroom. He sat her down on the counter as he rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a lighter. He dimmed the overhead lights and started lighting the candles placed around the small room before he started the water, filling the tub as he added the sweet smelling bubble bath under the flowing spout. Bella watched in wonder as Edward went about readying their bath.

He was such a beautiful man and she still couldn't believe her luck that he was hers, heart, body and soul. She ached to touch him, to hold him and to love him for the rest of her days. She reached a hand out and gently laid it on his strong back.

He turned. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the expression on her face.

Bella smiled. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just realizing, once again, how incredibly lucky I am to be here with you and to have you love me like you do." Her hands moved to cup his cheeks. "I love you so much, Edward."

He rested his forehead against hers and placed his hands along her hips. "I love you too, Bella. You are my soul-mate, my other half. I'm completely lost without you and I will remind you how grateful I am for you every day for the rest of our lives."

Happy tears filled her eyes as she pressed her lips against his. What started out as sweet and loving soon turned into heated and passionate. Bella's fingers twisted in Edward's hair as she pulled him closer. Her tongue tangled with his and their breaths became one. She savored his flavor of mint and coffee as she explored his mouth.

Bella wrapped her good leg around his waist and nestled her body against his. Edward's hands ran along the hem of her shirt, before diving under and quickly pulling it up and over her head, throwing it behind him.

"God, Beautiful, you captivate me," he moaned as his nimble fingers unclasped her bra and his lips caressed the expanse of her neck.

"Clothes need to come off," she whimpered. "Now, Edward."

He pulled away from her and stripped quickly before he helped her pull down her black yoga pants.

Remembering she had a cast on her foot she asked, "How in the world am I going to take a bath with this thing on my foot?"

Edward chuckled. "I have a plan, my beauty." He tapped his forehead, turned and shut the water off before he went into their bedroom.

Bella's eyes stayed trained on his well defined back and his firm ass as he strode from the room.

"This is hardly the time to start dabbling with BDSM," Bella quipped when he returned with a small garbage sack and some tape.

Edward stopped in his tracks and stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "Wh… huh?"

Bella quickly tried to backpedal. "I was just joking, Edward. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Edward slowly blinked his eyes. "You wanna be tied up?" he asked quietly.

Bella noticed the lust in his eyes and smirked. "Maybe," she answered, biting her lip.

"Fuck me," he hissed in a low moan as he strode towards her. His lips quickly attacked hers, his naked body pressing eagerly and hungrily against her own.

"Yes, please," she groaned as she flexed her wet, warm center against his steel hard cock. Her hand snaked down between their bodies as she searched for his hardened length. She grasped it firmly, causing Edward to groan into her mouth and gently thrust into her tiny hand.

She slowly stroked him up and down, rubbing her thumb over the thick head, spreading his pre-cum and working it all around before she guided him to her entrance and swiftly impaled herself on him, her back arched as she eagerly welcomed his hot, hard cock.

"Oh good God, Beautiful," Edward moaned as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter. "You feel so fucking good… so fucking tight, Darlin'."

Bella leaned back and braced her hands on the counter top behind her so she could watch Edward's cock move in and out of her, glistening with her dripping juices. She traced her fingers seductively along her hardened peaks and down her stomach before making contact with her clit and circling it, matching the wonderful pace Edward had set with his hips. Then, he withdrew himself before returning to her throbbing core. "Edward!" she cried out.

"That's it baby, keep touching yourself. Holy fuck, that's hot!" Edward continued his relentless pillage of her body. Bella glanced to the other side of the counter and watched their sweaty and sexy reflection in the mirror before her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from their bodies as her cowboy continued to thrust his delicious hips into her, his tight ass on display. She watched his cock as it slid in and out of her aching depth.

Edward, who had been caught up in the moment staring at her eyes, glanced to where Bella's attention had been snagged and took in the fantastic view of his beautiful girl all sweaty and deliciously enraptured by their love-making. This turned him on even further and encouraged him to continue pounding into her glorious pussy.

"You like that, baby? You like watching me fuck you?" Edward asked, his soft velvety voice came out in a breathless whisper as he continued his fast pace.

"Yes… God, yes, Edward, you look so fucking sexy. I love seeing you move inside me. Fuck, yes! Harder, baby! You feel so damn good," Bella cried out with pleasure as she kept her eyes trained on the reflection of his ass in the mirror.

"So do you Bella, you always feel so damn good, darlin'," he whispered into her chest as he took her puckered nipple between his teeth and lightly bit down. He started sucking it into his wet mouth, causing Bella to arch her back and cry out before he switched breasts.

Bella moaned with pleasure, her fingers moving to grasp his silky strands. Edward pulled back to look into her eyes, not wanting to miss the window into her soul, where her love and desire were always visible.

Bella once again slid her fingers between their bodies, finding her swollen bundle of nerves. She gently circled it before slipping down past her clit to fondle his balls.

"Not… gonna… last… long…" Edward gasped, as his mouth started biting on her rosy pink nipple once more and his fingers found her clit, flicking and pinching it, bringing her closer to the edge.

She wrapped her good leg around the back of his thigh and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush against his strong muscular chest. "Don't make me wait, Cowboy… I want to cum now," Bella demanded, scratching her nails across his firm, tight ass.

Determined to make it happen, Edward fixed his mouth to hers and increased his thrusting. Within moments both were falling over the edge, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues dancing as Edward stilled, releasing deep within Bella's clinching, pulsating pussy.

They stayed fused together, him still buried deep within her, neither wanting to move and both content just holding one another tight as their breathing calmed and their galloping heartbeats returned to normal.

"Well, I think I'm ready for my wonderfully sexy cowboy to show me what plans he has in store for our relaxing bubble bath, after all that," Bella purred, her chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones as she stroked her fingers through the fine dusting of hair along his broad chest.

**SCNLSG~*~*~*~*~SCNLSG**

The following morning was as peaceful and as quiet as it could only be after it's snowed. The only sound was Edward's feet crunching into the powdery white as he made his way out to the barn to complete his morning chores. It was only four days until Christmas and the family had decided that they'd all stay on the ranch so they could celebrate their first Christmas together. Even if Edward would love nothing more than to have them all gone so he could enjoy his first week of Bella being _home more thoroughly_, he wasn't about to send their loved ones away.

Edward shivered against the cold and pulled the collar of his Carhartt jacket up even further around his neck and his Stetson further down on his ears. The cold seemed to be the only downside that came with the snow.

Just as he reached the barn, his cell phone started ringing, after digging it from the inside pocket of his jacket he answered, "Howdy."

"Hey, Edward, it's Seth."

"Hey man, how's it going?" Edward asked as he balanced his cell phone between his ear and shoulder since his hands were busy with the livestock.

"Can't complain. Listen, I've completed my work over on the truck and I think you'll be interested in what I found. The police sure were."

Edward perked up and switched the phone to his other ear so he could finish giving each horse their morning flake of hay. "I'm listening."

"I found oil in the break system."

Edward stopped. What the hell. "What?"

"It appears that someone poured, I'm guessing, about a quart of engine oil into the brake fluid reservoir. That's why the brakes didn't fail immediately. It took time for the oil to work its way through the lines."

"Son of a bitch! Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know man, but I gave my findings to the police. They're thinking someone broke into the truck, which would explain the scratches on the driver side door, popped the hood and put the oil in. It's pretty clever, if you ask me. If someone had just cut the brake line they would have stopped working immediately."

"Okay, so about how long would it take before the oil started causing damage?" Edward asked as he made his way out of the barn and leaned against the corral fence, under a light sprinkling of snow falling around him.

"Considering the amount of damage, not long at all. You said you went out the night before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, seeing as your ranch is only about fifteen minutes from town, I'd say it happened the night before the accident. The police are going to see if the restaurant caught anything on camera."

"Holy hell," Edward muttered as he whipped his Stetson off and raked his fingers through his hair.

How was he going to tell Bella? He didn't want her to worry or start regretting her decision to be with him and especially her moving in with him. He glanced back at the house and imagined her still cozy in _their_ bed, sleeping. Her beautiful chestnut hair draped across the pillow and her beautiful back exposed by the comforter sliding down her body.

"Edward, you still there?"

Seth's voice brought Edward back to reality. "Yeah, sorry man. Just trying to process everything."

"No worries. Hey listen, on a separate matter… I'd like to invite you to Leah's play tonight. It's called Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat. Leah has a part as a school kid, she's so excited about it, and she even has a few lines, too. I know it's short notice, but you've always come to them in the past." Leah was Seth's eight-year-old daughter.

Edward mentally scanned his memory for any plans the family had made for the night and came up blank. "We'd love to come. Can you set some tickets aside for us?"

"Sure, how many would you like?"

Now there was a good question. Should it just be him, Bella and Lizzy or should he invite everyone? "Let's go with nine, the whole family is in town and we'll make a night out of it."

"Wow, sounds great, Edward. Leah is going to be excited when I tell her you're coming. I still can't believe the crush she has on you… it must be a cowboy thing."

Edward chuckled as he remembered Leah always wanting to hold his hand and show him all her favorite games. "It must be. We'll see you tonight, Seth."

Edward dropped his cell phone back into his jacket pocket and made his way back into the barn to complete his morning chores.

**SCNLSG~*~*~*~*~SCNLSG**

"Okay, I've decided that we needed a family outing tonight," Edward addressed everyone after he had them convene in the living room. The room broke out into quiet chatter as they all tried to talk at once.

"Where are we going?" Esme asked.

"It's a secret." Edward winked. "Just make sure you're all dressed and ready to go by 4pm."

Emmett groaned. "Come on man, you aren't going to even tell us where we're going?"

"Nope… it's a surprise, but I'm almost positive you all will like it."

"What about food?"

Rose smacked Emmett upside the head. "Is your stomach all you ever think about?" She laughed.

Emmett turned towards her. "Nope, Rosie. I'm thinking about your belly and our two little ones." His hand settled on Rose's tiny baby bump.

Tears shimmered in her eyes. "Thanks, bear," she cooed as she placed her lips against his.

"And they say _we're_ disgustingly sweet," Edward grumbled into Bella's hair.

"That's because we are." Bella snaked her arm around Edward's back and looped her finger through his belt loop.

"So, Son, can we at least all decide on where we're going to eat?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I'm thinking Mexican," Bella piped up.

Edward threw a knowing glance her way. She was a Mexican food junkie and he couldn't help but remember their first meal of tacos together when she'd sucked some spilled salsa off his chin. He had to shift his lower body to try and find a more comfortable position.

Bella quickly took notice to Edward's change in demeanor and placed her hand along his upper thigh, only causing Edward to do some more couch shifting.

He leaned in so his lips grazed her ear. "Beautiful, are you deliberately trying to make things _hard_ for me?"

Bella giggled and shook her head, her fingers inching through the thick hair at the base of his neck. "I'd never," she teased.

"Uh huh… right."

**SCNLSG~*~*~*~*~SCNLSG**

The afternoon was spent decorating the house with the few Christmas decorations Edward had collected over the years. While the men were outside attaching strings of lights along the eaves and gutters, the women were inside listening to Christmas music and placing decorations throughout the house.

Bella sank down onto the couch and perched her aching ankle on the coffee table, all the hobbling around had worn her out. She stared into the roaring fire and decided that life couldn't get any better. However, a few minutes later life got even better when Lizzy scrambled onto the couch and snuggled next to her.

"Hey Lizzy-Bear, are you having fun today?" Bella asked quietly as she stroked the little girl's hair.

Lizzy nodded and burrowed into Bella's side, stuck her thumb into her mouth and closed her eyes.

Bella sighed in contentment and continued to play with Lizzy's hair as she listened to the soothing voice of Josh Groban singing _I'll Be Home For Christmas_. Bella mused on how she'd always been content with her life and that she'd always loved her family, but how she had also always felt like something was missing. Right now, though, she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

She was finally home.

**SCNLSG~*~*~*~*~SCNLSG**

"Let's hit the road everyone. We're all gonna pile into my truck and Emmett's suburban. Come on let's go," Edward boomed as everyone milled around the foyer of the house, gathering coats, scarves and mittens. He'd suggested that they all get dressed up to make the night even more special.

He watched Bella hobble closer to him, his eyes raking up and down her beautiful form. After much prodding from Edward she'd decided to wear a deep navy blue wrap dress that showcased her world-class figure and had Edward drooling, cast notwithstanding. He frowned as she slipped her dark gray pea coat on, effectively hiding said figure.

Lizzy suddenly came barreling down the hallway and latched herself around Edward's leg. "Daddy, we go?" Lizzy was dressed in a red and white plaid jumper with a white turtleneck sweater, red stockings and black Mary-Jane's. She'd also insisted that Bella put her hair in pigtails. Edward couldn't believe how adorable and beautiful his baby girl was.

Edward bent and swung Lizzy up into his arms. "Yeah, Lizzy-Bear, we're going."

After everyone had filled their bellies with Mexican food Edward decided to let them know where there next destination was. "Well, my friend Seth called me this morning and told me about a play his daughter, Leah, is in tonight. She's eight and is in every play that our local playhouse offers and Lizzy-Bear and I have attended each one. So, I had Seth reserve us seats for tonight's show."

"Oh, that sounds like fun, Edward," Renee commented. "What play is it?"

Edward scratched the back of his neck and his cheeks started pinking up. "Hmm... honestly I don't remember, but the title had something to do with a coat?" Everyone laughed.

"You're so adorable when you blush," Bella whispered in his ear as her hand slid up the inside of his thigh.

Edward had to hold in a deep growl that started brewing in his chest. His girl was such a vixen. He glanced at his watch. "Okay, we've got about 40 minutes before the play starts, why don't we head down to the playhouse and get comfortable?"

The Mexican restaurant was only a block away from the theater, so they decided to walk. Lizzy insisted on riding on Emmett's shoulders, giggling the whole way. Edward reached to twine his fingers with Bella's before he remembered that she had to use both hands to maneuver her crutches. His mind recalled the information Seth had told him about the tampering of Bella's brake reservoir on her truck. Could Lauren or that low life Riley be behind it? Would Lauren really stoop that low?

Bella grunted as one of her crutches slipped on the snow-packed sidewalk. He saw a flash of pain briefly cross her features. His girl, the love of his life was in pain and it was his fault. He'd been the one to get involved with Lauren all those years ago. He was the one who got her pregnant and he was the one who'd insisted on keeping Lauren in Lizzy's life so she had a mother. He was beginning to doubt his past decisions. He frowned.

His hand slowly slid up Bella's back as he tried to help steady her. He started pouting and Bella giggled at his antics.

"What's with the face, handsome?" she asked, but continued before he could respond. "I think you'll survive the block we have to go. I promise to snuggle up with you while we watch the play… okay?" she asked, her eyes dancing with merriment.

"Fine," he pouted. "Make sure you go slowly, it's extremely slippery out here. I don't need you breaking any more bones. In fact, what I need is for you to heal this bone and be without any casts or crutches. They get in the way."

"They didn't seem to get in the way last night… or have you already forgotten about the bathroom counter?"

Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's arm and stopped her and moved to stand in front of her, his finger tucked under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "I'd never, ever, forget anything about the love-making we do. You are so precious to me, Beautiful. I'm sorry I'm being such a grouch, I just hate seeing you suffer."

Bella moved her crutches so they leaned against the outside wall of a shop along the sidewalk and wrapped her arms around him. "I know baby, I was just giving you a hard time. Please, don't be sad. It's a beautiful day and you've surprised us all with a great night. Let's go catch up with everyone and enjoy ourselves… okay?"

Edward pressed his forehead against hers. "Of course. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen. You are my soul and I'd be lost without you." She cupped his cheeks and brought their mouths together.

"Oh, for fudge's sake," Emmett bellowed. "Would you two stop sucking face long enough to join the rest of us?"

Bella blushed as she pulled away from Edward and reached for her crutches.

After they were seated in the fourth row and middle section of the stadium-style theater, everyone chattered with excitement. Edward glanced around for Seth, but didn't see him. He did however see Leah poking her head out from behind the heavy, velvet red curtain on the stage. When she noticed Edward, she started waving enthusiastically.

Bella chuckled. "Another one of your many admirers?" she asked with amusement.

"Maybe. Why, you jealous?" he asked as he nuzzled her ear.

"Maybe…"

As the lights dimmed and the orchestra located in the pit below the stage started to play their opening number, Lizzy started giggling. Edward grinned as he watched Lizzy bounce on Emmett's knee to the music. Emmett had a hold of Lizzy's hands and was waving them around as if she was conducting the orchestra.

Edward nudged Bella and pointed towards the pair. Bella's face lit with a smile as she took in the adorable view.

"He's going to be an amazing father," she commented as she continued to watch.

"Yeah, beautiful, he is."

**AN: Hey… just me again! Please leave some love and let me know what you think! Lucky reviewer number 400 will get to decide what the next outtake will be! Yea! Thanks again everyone for your support! Ya'll fucking ROCK and make me want to continue this story!**

***Eifeltwr***


	13. Chapter 13

**AN ~ Hey ya'll. I know, I know… I fucking suck! **

**Big thanks go out to Jen Roxanne, Twilightsonefan Pattinson, LaMomo, Mina Rivera, Billi Cullen, Princesskriss & PixieKat7. These ladies have held my hand, encouraged me and kept bugging me about updating. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_As the lights dimmed and the orchestra located in the pit below the stage started to play their opening number, Lizzy started giggling. Edward grinned as he watched Lizzy bounce on Emmett's knee to the music. Emmett had a hold of Lizzy's hands and was waving them around as if she was conducting the orchestra. _

_Edward nudged Bella and pointed towards the pair. Bella's face lit with a smile as she took in the adorable view. _

"_He's going to be an amazing father," she commented as she continued to watch._

"_Yeah, Beautiful, he is." _

**Second Chances Never Looked So Good ~ Chapter 13**

He looked so handsome, peaceful and sick. Bella smoothed a finger over Edward's furrowed brow. Even while he slept, she could tell that he felt like crap. He'd woken up in the middle of the night sneezing, his nose was now red and his mouth open so he could breath. Thankfully, Bella had the sense to grab some nighttime cold medicine from under the bathroom sink around 3am and Edward had been passed out since.

He needed his rest. He'd had a rough few months, they all had, but Edward had taken the brunt of it. He'd endured months of meetings with lawyers before a judge finally decided the fate of one little girl. His little girl. The same little girl who had permanently carved a place in Bella's heart.

Bella snuggled her body closer to Edward's. She didn't care if she caught his cold, all she wanted was to feel his skin against hers. The closer she moved her body to his, the more at peace she felt. She squeaked in surprise when Edward's arm wound around her waist, pulling her onto her back and plunking his head onto her chest, using her boob as a pillow. She laughed softly and threaded her fingers through his bronze locks. She shivered in delight, feeling his warm breath ghost across her bare stomach.

Bella lay there a while longer as her mind reeled over the past few months. They were currently in celebration mode. They'd survived their first family Christmas. Lizzy had turned two in early January, and the issue of Lizzy's mom, Lauren and her boyfriend Riley had been dealt with.

After a thorough investigation and some interesting surveillance footage that the restaurant had on file, it was found out that Riley had been the one to tamper with Bella's truck. He'd jimmied open the door, popped the hood and dumped a quart of motor oil in her brake line reservoir. Bella mused that he must have thought he was crafty, because from what she'd learned, it took a bit of driving before the oil permeated the brake lines and destroyed them.

Riley had been brought in for questioning and had let it slip that Lauren had asked him to 'take care of Bella'. After much deliberation, Riley was charged with attempted murder and Lauren with conspiracy to commit murder. Both were currently incarcerated and awaiting trial. Bella shuddered at the term 'murder', even though she'd been hearing it for months, it still made her skin crawl.

It was easy after that for Edward to gain full custody of Lizzy, the family court judge even went so far as to terminate Lauren's parental rights. A sigh of relief was audible throughout the courtroom when that decision was made final. Lizzy would no longer be in danger. Edward vowed that he'd make sure that, growing up Lizzy would know about her biological mother and he'd leave it up to her whether or not she wanted a relationship with her. For now, all they could do was live life one day at a time.

Bella gently shifted out of Edward's hold and pulled the covers around him as she got out of bed. It was early morning and she knew the horses needed to be fed; instead of waking Edward, she decided to go out to the barn and help Joe with the chore. Thankfully, Lizzy was spending the week with both sets of grandparents. They'd arrived a few days prior, packed up the car and all headed towards the beach.

After pulling on a well-worn in pair of Wranglers, a flannel top and boots, Bella grabbed a cup of coffee and headed towards the barn. It was mid-April so the breeze was a bit chilly, but Bella didn't feel it. She felt as she had that first day on Bella Vista Ranch, she felt at peace. The whole place agreed with her, soothed her soul and wrapped her in warmth. Stepping into the barn, she chuckled at her own silliness.

"Morning Joe," Bella sang out cheerfully when she spotted him crouching next to a hay bale.

The old man startled a bit and turned to look at her, a sly grin in place. "Howdy Miss Bella. Where be Edward?"

Her smile fell a bit as she remembered how sick he'd been throughout the night. "Turns out he's got a nasty cold, so I left him to sleep and thought I'd come out and help you this morning."

"Well, lucky me."

"I know right?" Bella winked and started to give some grain to each horse.

As she neared New Moon's stall she stopped and admired how far the mare had come along. She was now healthy and no longer feared other animals or humans. Bella took pride in knowing that she'd helped Edward bring life back into New Moon.

"Hey there, girl," Bella cooed reaching her hand through the gate and gently sweeping her fingers along the horse's muzzle. The horse nickered and leaned her head against Bella's hand. "Maybe we can try getting a saddle on you this week, what do you think about that?" she asked.

Almost as if in understanding, the mare took a step back, causing Bella to sigh. Slowly but surely, with the help of Edward and Joe, Bella had been able to reintroduce items such as a halter and blanket to New Moon. They still didn't know her exact history, nor whether she'd been at the hand of any physical abuse, they were taking the training process nice and slow.

"Beautiful."

Bella jumped when she heard Edward's raspy voice behind her, she twirled and gazed at her sick man who sported a red nose and wrapped in a blanket. He slowly shuffled his way to her side.

Bella tried to put on her stern face, even though her heart lifted every time he was around. "Edward, what the hell are you doing out here? Get your ass back in bed, Cowboy." She placed her hands along her hips, tapped her foot and cocked an eyebrow.

Edward, oblivious to her so-called bitch brow, kept shuffling towards her. "Horses need food."

Bella sighed. "And what does it look like Joe and I are doing? You're sick, go back to bed."

"Don't wanna," Edward whined.

"Good grief," Bella muttered under her breath, looping an arm around his waist and turning him back towards the house. "Sorry, Joe," she called out when she saw a fleck of soiled hay land in the aisle outside a stall. "I've got to take sicky here back to the house."

Joe chuckled, leaning against his pitch fork. "No worries, darlin'. Just make sure ya' keep him there."

The walk back to the house was slow; Bella kept her arm wrapped around Edward. She shivered as a gust of cold wind whipped around them. Edward broke his hold of her and wrapped the blanket around Bella as well. She basked in the warmth radiating off him as well as the blanket.

"Thanks cowboy," she said softly, snuggling against his side.

**~*~SCNLSG*~*SCNLSG~*~**

Bella gazed out the bank of windows that lined the west living room wall; the sun was setting and the evening was turning out to be a gorgeous spring twilight. The trees gently swayed in the breeze.

She still couldn't believe her luck and how drastically her life had changed in the past six months. She had fallen in love with a cowboy and he loved her back. The whole thing still astonished and overwhelmed her at times, especially when she thought about the depth of her feelings, not only towards Edward, but Lizzy as well.

Lizzy. She was the best two-year-old out there in Bella's opinion, and she was utterly in love with that little girl. She'd become Lizzy's mother figure and couldn't be happier about it. She definitely had Bella wrapped around her little finger. The two girls had made it a routine to spend Saturday afternoons in the kitchen. Lizzy would help Bella make cookies and bread and something for dinner. Lizzy especially loved that both her and Bella had matching aprons.

Edward woke up feeling groggy. He rolled over in bed and felt around for Bella, but was saddened when he realized he was in bed alone. He then remembered it was because he was sick and sleeping in the middle of the day. He tried to close his mouth and instantly felt like he was suffocating; his nose was so clogged up. He hated being sick, it made him feel weak and helpless. He dragged himself out of bed and decided to find his girl. He knew she'd be able to help him feel better.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, his eyes scanned the living room and stopped on his beautiful Bella who was leaning against the windowsill, gazing outside.

"Hey," he rasped.

Bella startled and turned around to see Edward at the base of the stairs. She hadn't heard him come down.

"Hi baby. Did you have a good nap?" she asked, making her way towards him, concern lacing her features

He nodded. "I hate being sick," he complained, wrapping his arms around her waist. He brought her down to sit on the sofa, peppering her forehead and cheeks with kisses, and making her giggle.

"I know, but the more rest you get, the faster you'll get better." Bella caressed her fingers along his stubble-covered chin. "You're so beautiful."

Edward looked into her eyes and brought his forehead to meet hers. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Trust me, Cowboy, I know." Bella ghosted her lips against his, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp.

"Christ," Edward growled, angling his head to deepen their kiss. He tightly wrapped his arms around the love of his life and pulled her into his lap. His achingly hard cock was now pressed against Bella's thigh.

Bella nipped at his ear and clutched fists full of his bronze locks as he ravaged her neck; she shivered at the intensity of pleasure from their simple touch.

"Baby…" Edward whispered right before sneezing into her neck. Bella pulled away and scrunched up her face in mock disgust. Edward sneezed again.

"Oh, my poor Cowboy," she soothed as he continued to sneeze. "Maybe we should pick this up another time?"

Edward only nodded as he sank back onto the couch, pulling Bella with him. "Sorry," he murmured into her hair.

"Let's just say it's a good thing I love you, otherwise I'd be really disgusted right now." She laughed. "How about I get you some soup? I made some homemade chicken noodle soup this morning and it's been simmering all afternoon."

Edward ran his hands along her sides. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked seriously.

"Simple." Bella cupped his face in her palms. "You were you. That's all I'll ever need and want." She lightly kissed his lips before standing to get them some dinner.

**~*~SCNLSG*~*SCNLSG~*~**

"So, when are you going to make an honest woman of my sister?" Emmett asked as he and Edward settled into a booth at a local pub to enjoy some 'man' time as Bella called it.

Edward who was just bringing a chilled pilsner full of beer up to his mouth, stopped midway, taking in Emmett's question. He knew Emmett was going to grill him about marrying Bella. He knew because every time they got together, he got grilled, only this time Edward was prepared.

He placed his beer on the table, reached into his pocket and produced a black jeweler's box. Setting it on the table, he pushed it towards Em.

"It's about damn time," Emmett bellowed, grabbing the box and popping the lid. Nestled inside the black velvet was a half-carat princess cut diamond set in a square frame, and surrounded by additional diamonds on a split shank platinum band. Emmett whistled as he continued to eye the sparkly piece. "Not bad Edward, not bad at all."

Edward sank back into the booth in relief. He hadn't realized he was counting on Emmett's approval. He'd already secured Renee's approval, he'd gotten that last time she and Gram's had come down to the ranch for a visit.

"Thanks, Emmett. It really means a lot to me that you support our being together."

Emmett closed the box carefully and slid it back to Edward. "Just remember," he looked Edward square in the eye. "You fuck up and I will kill you."

Edward saw the twinkle in the bigger man's eyes and knew the threat was real, but he also knew he'd never do anything intentionally to fuck things up. He took a sip of his beer. "So, I'm thinking of taking Bella to the annual tulip festival down in Woodburn next month and asking her while surrounded by her favorite flowers."

Emmett stayed silent for a moment and Edward started frantically thinking that his proposal was stupid. "I can always come up with something different if you think that's too lame. I just want to make it special for her. She and Lizzy are my whole life and I want my proposal to be something she'll always remember."

"Edward, why don't you calm the hell down?" Emmett held his hand up for the waitress and ordered another round of beers and a double plate of nachos. "It's the perfect idea for my sister. You couldn't have nailed it more if you tried."

Edward sighed in relief. "Thank God for that. I wasn't sure if I could come up with something else."

"It's a great idea and she's going to love it, not to mention say yes."

Edward's eyes lit at that. "You really think she'll say yes? I mean, we've only been together for about 6 months now, I know that's not a long time, but I feel like we've been together for a lifetime already. I've also had my lawyer draw up the paperwork, so that Bella can officially adopt Lizzy."

Emmett sat back stunned for a moment before he chuckled. "My sister has never been happier and any idiot out there could tell from a mile away how much she loves you and your daughter. I'm afraid you're stuck with her forever."

"That's what I'm hoping."

As the men continued to enjoy their beers and nachos Edward was able to easily convince Emmett to have Lizzy over for a sleepover the night before Edward planned on proposing. Edward was sure he could easily get his parents, Bella's mom and grandmother to be there for the proposal. He wanted this important moment in life to be celebrated with the entire family; especially since they'd all grown so close the past few months.

Edward arrived home a short while later. He felt a spring in his step, realizing that his dream of being with his love, his Bella, for the rest of their lives was one step closer to being a reality. He knew that Bella would stay with him whether he asked her to marry him or not, but he liked the idea of being able to call her Mrs. Cullen and he loved that he'd one day soon be able to call her his wife.

As he made his way to the front door he was saddened that Lizzy wouldn't be there until the grandparents brought her home from the beach the following day, but he was excited to have another night alone with his love. He whistled a happy tune as he pulled open the back door, toed off his boots and hung his jacket on the peg, before making his way to the kitchen. He could hear country music set low and he could smell the wondrous smells of Bella's cooking.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks and growled under his breath as he felt his cock instantly harden. Bella was standing at the stove, stirring a pot, wearing nothing but a pair of black lacy cheeky panties, a black and white polka dot apron and red stiletto heels.

Holy hell, she was trying to kill him with her sexiness. He wasn't sure if she knew he was behind her, so he continued to watch her, his eyes focusing on the way her lean and beautiful back moved as she reached a pot at the back of the stove. She wasn't wearing a bra; the only thing covering her beautiful breasts from the heat of the flame was the barely there apron.

He realized he couldn't continue to stand there ogling her, so he slowly and quietly stalked towards her. "You do realize that once you start school on Monday, they will require you to wear more than an apron, panties and heels in the kitchen, right?"

Bella jumped and splashed some spaghetti sauce on her bare thigh. "Oh ow, shit!" she yelled, frantically trying to wipe the sauce off her leg. "Fuck, it's hot!"

Edward crouched down in front of Bella and gently dabbed at the red spot on her leg. He knew her skin had to be burning so he pressed his lips to the spot, kissed it then laved his tongue on it.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Beautiful," Edward said as he kissed the spot again, his hands ghosting up the backs of her thighs.

Bella moaned at Edward's gentle treatment. He always treated her as if she was a goddess who needed to be worshiped. She gasped as his hands slid up the bottom of her apron and he nuzzled her moist, hot center. Her fingers gripped his hair as she held him to her.

"Oh fuck!" Bella groaned as Edward pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers inside her, his tongue paying close attention to her bundle of nerves.

"You taste so good, Beautiful!" Edward continued his exploration; he could feel how close she was to climaxing so he doubled his efforts. As soon as he felt her walls tighten and flutter around his fingers he gently bit down on her clit and she screamed in ecstasy.

Bella's chest heaved as she tried to calm herself from her Edward induced high. Her legs felt like jelly and she was thankful Edward still had a grip on her thighs. She looked down at her handsome cowboy and her heart soared. She gently tugged on his hair and he stood to his full height, towering over her slight frame. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. Their tongues tangled, she could taste beer, herself and Edward. She always loved the taste of Edward.

Edward's hands ghosted down Bella's bare back to her scantily covered ass. "Not that I mind in the least, but can I ask why you're cooking spaghetti in nothing but heels, an apron and panties?"

Bella blushed slightly as she felt Edward's hands slip underneath her panties so his hands could grasp her bare ass. She bucked her hips against his and could feel her nipples harden under the apron.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, you've certainly done that. What do you say we turn off the stove and you let me have my way with you right here on the kitchen counter?"

Bella moaned deeply. She twisted and turned off both burners before she pushed back on Edward's chest, leading him towards the clear counter space on the other side of the kitchen. Edward quickly spun them around so that Bella's back was pushed up against the front of the refrigerator. She shivered as her overheated skin met the cool stainless steel.

Her hands moved between them as she quickly unbuttoned his work shirt and pulled it off him before dropping it to the floor. "You're so damn sexy," she growled, as her fingers gently traced over the hard planes of his chest. She leaned in close and took one of his nipples into her mouth. She sucked and lightly bit it until she felt Edward tremble against her.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." Bella quickly unbuttoned Edward's Wranglers and impatiently pushed them down his lean hips. His obvious arousal created a rather large tent in his boxer briefs.

Bella felt Edward's fingers untie the strings around her neck and felt her apron fall to her waist. He groaned as his hands cupped her full, heavy breasts in his hands. "So perfect," he murmured as he paid equal attention to both.

"Edward, please!" Bella pleaded, she felt that she was going insane with all his teasing. She yanked his boxer briefs down his thighs and grasped his hard cock in her hand, as she wrapped a leg around his waist. "Now," she demanded more forcefully.

She heard a rip and realized that her favorite pair of cheeky panties were now in shreds on the kitchen tiles. Oh, well. She gyrated her hips against Edward's and felt the tip of his cock slip against where she needed him most. She angled her hips a little more and felt him begin to slide into her. He thrust his hips forward and was sheathed inside her, pelvis to pelvis.

Bella screamed out in pleasure, she always felt so full when he was inside her.

"Fuck beautiful, so tight… perfect… love…" he rambled as he continued to pump in and out of her heavenly heat. His hands gripped her hips to keep her steady and his mouth marked her neck. He knew she'd be pissed about the marking, but he couldn't bring it in himself to care. With her starting school in a few days, he wanted to make sure that every little punk bastards there would know she was spoken for.

He wrapped his hands around her and cupped her ass, boosting her up the fridge, her legs automatically wound around him, her arms around his shoulders as she held on for a ride of a lifetime.

He could feel she was getting close; hell, he was close to bursting himself. He quickened his relentless pace and continued to pound into her. Her screams, moans and groans spurring him on.

"Cum for me Edward, cum with me," she breathed into his ear before she bit the edge of his jaw. He immediately felt himself lose control and spill into her. He shouted her name as he felt her tight, hot wet walls clamp down around him, milking him for all he was worth.

He slumped against her; they slowly slide down the refrigerator until they were a heap on the floor.

"Thanks for the ride, Cowboy," Bella purred as she brushed her lips against his.

"Anytime Ma'am," he drawled with a southern accent, dipping down the corner of his imaginary Stetson.

**AN ~ I hope you all liked the lemony goodness (it's the first lemon I've written completely by myself! I'm also hoping you love that Edward is planning to propose to his beautiful Bella as much as I am! I have a feeling this story has about one more chapter and an epilogue. I could say it'd have more, but who the fuck am I kidding, I keep hitting roadblocks left and right with this storyline, so I believe it's best to put it to bed.**

**Oh and for those who are interested, here's the link to the engagement ring Edward bought for Bella! Yeah! http:/www(dot)zales(dot)com/product/index(dot)jsp?productId=4421774&fbc=0**

**I've signed up for the fifth round of The Twilight Twenty-Five, so I'm hoping that writing all 25 of those oneshots/drabbles will help get me back into the writing mood. I have so many half written stories that I'd love to finish and share with you all.**

**Anyway… thanks everyone for your continued support and for loving my story, even when I take seven months to update! **

**Love always,**

***Eifeltwr***


End file.
